Bound to You
by NoLove10
Summary: She's a best selling romance novel author looking for that fire back... The inspiration and will to pick up a pen and write another sentence about love. He's drop-dead gorgeous, but also dark and mysterious. He's trouble with a capital T but when their world come crushing, can Olivia finally find real love instead of fantasizing about it through her characters?
1. Chapter 1

The redhead couldn't stop pacing the floors of the tidy kitchen. There was a deadline and as the publisher of this book series, her ass was on the line and she couldn't believe...

"Stop eating the damn croissants!" Abby seethed, her nose flaring with anger and utter frustration.

"But they're delicious croissants." Olivia stopped mid-bite and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Abby huffed in defeat. She pulled a chair across the breakfast table and sat, facing her best friend. "Why don't you love me anymore, Liv? You and I, we worked because you were actually the only client that didn't give me a hard time when it came to meeting deadlines. You're Olivia Carolyn Pope. You pick up that laptop of yours, pop some popcorn and open a bottle of wine (as unhealthy as it is) and you make those characters come to life. People count on you to give them their happily ever after. You can't just not write the final book of the series after where you left off." The redhead sighed. "Beau and Kenya deserve to stand in the sun. Give the people what they want, Liv."

Olivia batted an eye and went back to sipping her hot chocolate. It's a rainy spring day in the wonderful district of Washington D.C. and she didn't want to be bothered. She just wanted to drink her chocolate in peace. Had it not been for fear that the tiny redhead might've actually brought her defenseless door down when she came banging on it at the ungodly hour of 6.00 a.m., she would've stayed in bed under the covers of her warm bed and watch an excessive amount of television.

"I'm not inspired, Abby." She finally spoke. "I don't feel it. My head is filled with ideas and it would be a lie to say otherwise. But I still don't feel it. The ideas are there, but the rush to get them down on paper isn't there. My fingers don't tingle, I'm not vibrating inside. I feel nothing..."

More than infuriated, Abby felt sad for her friend. If only Olivia knew just how talented she was, just the feelings she transpires from the words she writes and how it gives people who have nothing something to believe in... If only she knew…

"You haven't written a single word in six months." Abby stated sadly.

"I know." Olivia nodded.

"Tell me what you need Liv. Tell me what you want." Abby begged. "Anything you need, it's yours."

Olivia placed the hot cup of chocolate that was warming her hands on the table and drew in a deep breath. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed the mist from her brown eyes. As good of a friend as it makes Abby, she didn't think the redhead could give her what she actually wants or needs at this point in her life.

"It's not enough to write those words Abby." She said. "I write about those characters, I fantasize about those characters. They're mine. They're fiction but real also and writing them is starting to not be enough."

Oh?

"I need to believe in that kind of love Abby. And I don't. Not yet." Olivia explained. "I'm twenty-nine years old and where is _my_ happy ending? I've yet to find that man that makes it all real and true for me. _My Beau_. It's not enough to just fantasize about him anymore and give other people hope. I'm out of hope. So what's the point?"

"The point?" Abby repeated. "The point is, Olivia, you're twenty-nine years old and I'm hearing you tell me that you're basically giving up on love. And right now, book/movie deals and potential Oscar/Emmy's aside, you're my best friend and I can't allow you; _I will not allow you_ to do this to yourself."

The redhead pushed off the table and stood up with a scheming smile playing across her rosy cheeks.

"What is happening?" Olivia questioned.

At the moment, she was literally being dragged across her kitchen by the hem of her pajama shirt.

"You're an attractive twenty-nine year old woman." Abby stated.

"Yes. I'm aware." Olivia replied.

"And this is Washington D.C."

"Last time I checked, yes."

"So we're going out tonight."

"We are?"

"Yes." Abby nodded. "The rain should pass soon and it should be a beautiful night later, so we are going to go out. We're gonna go out and be single, young and beautiful."

It was sort of a done-deal thing when Abby started roaming the insides of her closet like the fashion diva that she is. She was pulling out dresses left from right, pairing accessories and shoes, etc...

Olivia knew then she didn't have a say. Even if she protested.

Tonight one way or another, she was going out and she preferred not to be dragged out of her apartment by her hair so therefore, she had no say.

"We're gonna get your mojo back, Liv." Abby smiled excitedly. "And no one rocks white like you do. You need standing in the sun more than Beau and Kenya right now."

888

 _This is going to be my first multi-chapter Scandal fanfiction, (hopefully) and I'm so hoping you guys enjoyed this first chapter. It's short but there's more to come soon depending on your feedbacks. So leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time…_


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Night came sooner than Olivia would've liked and much to her dismay, it was girls' night out even though she'd much rather be sitting on her couch and be lazy like a normal person. But according to Miss Abby Whelan, it was time to get her so called _"lost mojo"_ back. Whatever that even meant.

Olivia stepped out of her room ready, nervous and a little bit excited. The bar scene wasn't her kind of thing so as a bargain for the painfully long night she was about to suffer through, she and Abby agreed that they would stop for a nice dinner first before they hit the bar/clubs and such.

"I think I'm ready now." Olivia whispered. It was barely audible but when Abby and Quinn's eyes snapped up, both the girls gasped.

Oh yeah. Olivia had called back up to rescue her just in case Abby was talking her into doing something she could potentially regret after she's had too much to drink and their best friend Quinn Perkins was the responsible one of the three.

"Do I look okay?" Olivia asked.

"O-Okay?" Quinn stuttered.

After literally changing for five million years, Olivia had finally settled on something she felt comfortable in her skin wearing.

She wore a simple white tuxedo blazer as a dress, showing off some appropriate cleavage for a single twenty-nine year old. The hot pink platform stiletto heels on her added another six inches to her already 5'4 height. She let her dark hair fall on her shoulders and parted to her good side in soft waves. Her makeup was minimal and light with a brush of mascara, a little pink blush on her cheeks and her pink lips were painted bold with a velvet shade of lipstick.

She felt sexy, feminine and daring.

She figured if tonight was indeed the night she got her so called _"lost mojo"_ back as Abby had so creatively put it, she might as well dress the part of a woman ready to get her throne handed back to her.

 _So to speak._

"All I'm saying is, I'd totally do you and take you out of your dry spell if I batted for the softball league." Abby marveled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and grimaced. "My dry spell needn't a reminder thank you very much. I know just how dry it's been. A simple _"you look great, Liv!"_ would suffice. And softball league? Seriously ginger snap?"

"And a simple, _"thank you best friend. I feel so loved!,"_ would also suffice." Abby snapped back sarcastically.

"Yeah, no. We don't do that." Olivia laughed.

"Shall we go be single and daring, already?"

The three women nod in unison.

Olivia had the feeling that tonight was going to be a great night. And maybe love is just an illusion created by the human kind to find purpose in the everyday struggle of life. Maybe it never even existed to began with and no such thing as love really drove the world and made it spin in circles.

Maybe the likes of Shakespeares, Jane Austen and all those other authors who wrote about love were all frauds and in the end, nothing really mattered because soul mates and happily ever afters' were actually non-existent also.

Tonight would be full of maybes. But Olivia was willing to believe in the illusion of love once more because somewhere out there, someone's waiting for her to come into their lives and change everything forever.

888

Dinner had been a treat. Olivia had a side of salad just for the sake of having some kind of vegetable for the day but she was a woman who went all out. And for dinner, she had wanted anything but healthy food.

Once she goes bad, she goes all the way.

She treated herself to crunchy, to-die-for delicious fries and an even yummier, juicy, dripping burger with some delicious white wine.

She felt good after that. She felt ready to hit the bars/clubs and drink way too much alcohol and hopefully wake up with a mean hangover and a stranger in her bed.

...

The first bar they hit up wasn't all that awesome, but it had drinks and Olivia wanted drinks. Lots of it.

Upon her arrival, she got hit on and was fed the bullshitest lines in the history of the universe by an average guy and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head.

And get this: "How about I buy you a drink and you can blow me on our way to your house?"

Eh, how about go fuck yourself asshole?

How disrespectful of men to think that just because they offer, _(key word being_ _offer_ _)_ to buy you a drink, you were expected to put out?

Don't we live in the twenty-first century? What kind of fucked up shit is that?

What happened to good ol' gentleman manners?

"Fuck off!" Abby yelled.

"You're a real cunt, Red. Did you know that?"

Abby smiled. "Yes, Peter Griffin. I did know that." She said sarcastically. "Now get to the fucking off part."

The guy left, of course not without shooting daggers at them.

"Nice." Olivia high-fived Abby as they made their way to the bar to order their drinks.

...

The bartender was cute but too short for all the three women' liking. He looked like he was in his early twenties but also adorable with his baby face and his striking bright green eyes. He also had a megawatt smile to go with it.

And he had great hair too.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"Martinis?" Abby questioned, turning to Olivia and Quinn for approval who both nodded.

"Yes. Martinis."

"Dirty?" The cute bartender asked with suggestive eyebrows raised.

"The dirtier the better, baby." Abby winked.

"Jesus." Olivia fanned herself. "Is it getting hot in here or what?"

Maybe pretty boy wasn't too short for Abby after all.

"She's a virgin. She has a thing for cute bartenders." Quinn chirped.

The poor bartender turned beets red and three women couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"This one is on the house, ladies."

See? Flirting is good. Flirting gets you free drinks from cute bartenders.

Abby leaned over the bar on the tip of her toes and pecked the bartender's cheek sweetly. "Thank you..."

"Chase."

"Cute." Abby whispered in his ears. "I'm Abby."

And for that, he added an extra olive in her drink.

888

Minutes later, they were sitting down at a table, sipping their tinis with moans of delight.

"So David doesn't wanna be fuck buddies anymore." Abby announced.

Quinn gave her the well known; _"what did you expect look"_ and Abby went nuts.

"Now is not the time for your ' _I told you so's'_ , Mother Theresa." The redhead snapped.

"Hey! Be nice." Olivia called out.

She swears sometimes those two were five years old. They could bicker shamelessly for hours back and forth about this if she doesn't put a stop to it now.

"Sorry. I'm not getting laid. I'm cranky." Abby apologized.

"Welcome to the club." Olivia said. "Tell us what happened."

"He's David." Abby said simply. "He's David and God knows he's a great-amazing lay but now we're at the point where he wants more." She explained.

Five years ago, Abby went through a horrible divorce. She married an abusive man whose first religion was a bottle of Jack Daniels and his amen was to beat the ever living shit out of her whenever he got shit faced. It ended badly obviously. But not without getting the Huck Special.

(Huck is a scary mother fucker which you'll be meeting soon. The dude doesn't play.)

Anyways, long story short, since Charles Putney, Abby has been indulging herself in meaningless flings and has been emotionally closed off until she met hot, kinky Doctor David Rosen.

They hit it off instantly when they met and two weeks following that meeting, they were fucking each other's brain cells out everywhere possible.

 _Literally everywhere._

Public lewdness had nothing on them.

Olivia used to swear it was unhealthy to have that much sex. But Abby's a gal who needed to be kept up with or she got bored and David Rosen definitely kept her interested enough to keep coming back for more rides on his joy stick.

Now flash forward to a year later, the ride looked well on its way to a stop.

"He wants more and you don't?" Olivia questioned.

Abby shook her head. "He feels like I'm using him and maybe I am, but come on! I'm only human and it's not like he didn't know what the score was." She pouted. "When we started the whole _'I'll be the booty to your 3:00 a.m.'_ thing, we had an agreement. We agreed that it would be a no-strings attached thing and that we wouldn't push each other into anything. Now, I feel like an asshole. And a little lonely and horny and blindsided." She whined.

Now more than ever, Olivia was convinced that she was fine. Dry spell or not, the electric vibrator that she owns will have to make do. She doesn't need her mojo back. She's just fine.

She wasn't sure she could handle the drama of any sort of relationships. Serious or not.

"Well could you see yourself eventually loving him?" Olivia questioned.

Abby nodded. "Of course I can." The redhead replied. "He's not a woman beater or a mama's boy. He saves lives on a daily basis and he has his own source of income to make a living. He's perfect."

Quinn popped an olive in her mouth and frowned. "What's the hang up then?"

"That's how Charles and I started and look how that end up." Abby replied bitter-sweetly.

"Damn," Quinn mumbled. "He really did a number on you didn't he?"

This would've been funny under other circumstances had Abby not look like she wanted to reach across the table and murder Quinn with her bare hands. Olivia had to fight her hardest to hold in the laugh that threatened to burst out of her as she shook her head in disapproval at Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked, totally oblivious. "Too soon?"

Olivia nodded. "Too soon." She confirmed.

Abby rolled her eyes, beyond irritated. "Stop fucking Charlie. His stench is starting to rub off on you. You used to be nicer."

"At least I'm getting laid." Quinn bit back. "Even when you're getting laid you're a bitch. When you're not, it's even worse. You should see someone about that."

Abby flipped her off, "And this touching dramatic soap opera was brought to you in part by Gofuckyourself."

Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes. She could never understand those two and their love/hate relationship.

"Enough, you guys!"

After a few minutes of silence, and roaming around the room for good looking bachelors and finding none of interest, Abby decided she was bored.

"We're not getting your mojo back here, Liv." The redhead concluded.

Quinn scoffed. "No shit Sherlock. This is so fucking depressing."

Olivia looked at the silver diamond watch on her wrist for the time. It was only about nine o'clock and the night was still young. And it was Saturday.

The best club in town was just now open.

"Shall we hit Karma'?"

"Hell yes!"

888

Karma was Washington's most elite bar/club. Big hitters and rich spoil bimbos frequented often. It's where you went to really have a good time if you wanted to feel good about yourself, let's say if you were trying to get your _mojo_ back.

Last summer, it closed down because of how many false lawsuits was filed against the previous owner. They had closed shop for a while to let the fire settle down and now they were back in business stronger than ever with a new owner/buyer calling the shots.

...

Fitzgerald Grant sat at the VIP section, on his throne nursing a glass of scotch as he watched the new and improved club start to fill up with people.

It had taken him nearly six months to find a Hail Mary that would save this place of bankruptcy. When it looked like there was no hope, he took a leap of faith and bought out the previous owner's shares and completely cleaned house.

Karma now had his stench all over it and he was proud of what it's changed to.

The employees seemed happier and customers left happy every night after last call.

What had him here on this particular Saturday instead of out elsewhere enjoying the high of life and being rich and single you might wonder? He had one of those annoying business deals to cut out. And the other guy who was supposed to help make it happen was a self-centered player who loved a good time.

Yet he couldn't be bothered to show up on time.

"Be the change you want to see in the world." He loved that quote but whoever came up with it was due for a big cup of Fuck You because being a humanitarian, giving back and trying to change the world sometimes could be a challenging pain in the ass.

He gulped down the rest of his drink and went in the back room where he could find quiet and privacy.

Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed the number he wished to contact

It rang once, twice, three times before the cheery voice of an assistant answered.

"Tell your boss that my time is very precious and it's the last time he'll be wasting it. Our meeting tonight is canceled and I will call him when I feel up to negotiate new terms with him. Our previous settlement is off the table. Goodbye."

He felt like an asshole for talking to the woman like that. It wasn't her fault. And she was just doing her job and he didn't have the right to be an asshole so before he hung up, he offered his apologies and turned the phone off.

At the rate that tonight was going, he was going to need a lot more than one drink.

...

He made his way towards the bar where he sat down and he was instantly served by one of the female bartenders.

"Tough night, Mr. Grant?" Amanda Tanner asked.

"You could say that." Fitz grinned.

"Nothing alcohol can't solve." She smiled.

Amanda was one of his best employees. When he bought the place, she was one of the few old employees that he kept around when he was cleaning house. She was a professional and incredible at her job. She's friendly and knew her way around the club. Customers were attracted to her without coming off as prudes and perverts. She was easy going and she always made last call/happy hour fun at this club.

What Fitz didn't know though, she had a major crush on him.

Fitz watched as the young girl poured herself two fingers of tequila and clicked their glass together.

"Bottoms up, Boss."

Fitz observed the scenes playing before his eyes silently. His calm blue-grey eyes surveyed everything and filed details in his mind for mere changes to be made later during close hours. He also made a mental note to give the bouncers a big ass bonus on their next pay check cause God knows their job wasn't easy.

…

Karma was vibrating and thumping with good music. It was action packed, people were dancing, alcohol was flowing and it was filled with hot boys wanting to get laid.

It was perfect. More for her than Liv though.

And getting in after they were full wasn't easy but being an attractive woman and a flirt really had its perks.

"I'm getting laid tonight." Abby announced way too loudly to the crowded club filled with thirsty bloodhounds trying to get after anything with a beating pulse.

A few heads snapped in interest and both Olivia and Quinn couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the rowdy crowd that began to head towards them.

"Can we auction you for the night?" Olivia teased.

Abby gasped. "You guys are the most horrible friends ever!" She exclaimed.

"No. For fun. We say you're a virgin and see how many wallets comes flying out." Olivia said. "You know that actually happened a few years ago? Some girl auctioned her virginity online to pay for her mother's hospital bill."

"How much was it worth?" Quinn asked.

"$4 million." Olivia a replied.

"Wow."

"I know. So should we auction you?"

"I'll let you know when I'm _that_ broke."

...

Across the room, Fitz's eyes were wondering around trying to locate the source of that beautiful laughter he just heard. In a place so full of loud people, it could've easily been anyone. _But he also knew that it wasn't just anyone_. Her laughter still stood out the most and sort of made the rest of the noise background.

It was vibrant, enchanting and contagious.

He searched for minutes. When his eyes landed on the table surrounded by three beautiful ladies, his heart just stopped.

Although they were all sinfully beautiful, only one of the three caught his breath. And if he thought she looked amazing from the back, she knocked him on his ass when she coincidentally turned around and he saw her beautiful face.

He was frozen in time and he couldn't have been more obvious if he tried because his jaw was literally centimeters away from dropping to the floor.

Beautiful dark brown eyes stared right back at him and he struggled to breathe.

She was wearing the sexiest white blazer he's ever seen. It hugged her little tiny firm and framed her every curve perfectly just as she was. The hot pink heels on her making her at least six inches taller. And where her buttons stopped, he could make out the sexy black lace bra she wore underneath. Her long dark hair hung over her shoulders in layered waves and in the dim lights of the club, her burgundy highlights showed brightly.

She smiled at him and tipped her drink towards him before her bold red tainted lips closed around the glass.

It was an invitation to join her if he so shall please and everything about her was just daring him to come to her. And Lord knows he was ready.

"Amanda," He turned around on his stool for a minute to address his employee.

"Sup?" Amanda asked.

She was all over the place pouring drinks, wiping counters on her wake and serving. He didn't know how she did it but it was pretty damn impressive. She was so getting a raise.

"Table six," Fitz said. "Tell John that I want them to be served whatever they'd like on the house for the rest of the night."

Amanda took a quick glance at table six. She made out three stunning ladies, (a redhead and two brunettes) laughing their asses off and being young and carefree. They were all so beautiful, it made her want to puke. Especially the one in white.

Not only was she beautiful in that excuse of a dress that she wore, Fitz couldn't look more dazzled if he tried.

If this was one of those animated cartoons, heart shapes would literally be falling out of his eyes.

She didn't like that. _Not one bit._

"Sure thing boss." She nodded.

If only she knew a spell to make people disappear…

888

"Liv!" Abby basically squealed over the loud music blaring at the club.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Three o'clock. I spot Mr. beautiful and he was basically drooling over you."

Olivia shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Oh she saw Mr. beautiful alright and beautiful didn't even begin to describe what that man looked like. He was tall with broad shoulders, chiseled stubborn jaw. He also had this swagger about him even when he looked like he was about to fall out of his stool when their eyes made contact.

And speaking of eyes, his eyes were something to rave about. It was this perfect shade of blue. A mixture of sky blue and the ocean at five o'clock on a perfect afternoon. They were blue. But they appeared mostly grey from afar and they had this dangerous calm behind them. Olivia wanted him to come closer so she could admire them in a closer proximity.

"There's a thousand of other women in here, Abby." Olivia tried to rationalize. "He could've been looking at anyone."

But except, he definitely was looking at her. She saw the way his eyes changed from bored one minute to absolutely delighted at the sight of her. Like he saw something he wanted and he was going to go after it.

"Girl please!" Abby waved a hand dismissively as she took a sip of her Margarita. "He was definitely looking at your fine ass. Maybe there's still hope for you after all."

Seconds later, Abby was basically bouncing out of her chair. "Oh my God, Liv. I think he's coming here!" The redhead squealed.

"He looks like the Hugh Heifner of this place." Quinn marveled. "And he has such great hair. I wanna eat him for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Olivia buried her face in her hands. Yep. This is the circle she hangs around with. A bunch of grown up adult acting like sex starved idiots.

"You have Charlie, you hoe-bag. I'm the one who needs to get laid. If Liv doesn't want him, I'm kidnapping his fine ass and never letting him go." Abby drooled. "Holy Jesus. Is that a fucking tailored Armani suit he's wearing?"

Just then, as if on queue ironically, the song Dollar Sign started playing.

"He's coming over here. He's coming! Act cool."

Olivia shook her head. "You're telling me to act cool?" She said. "You and Quinn are the ones ready to marry him already."

"What about you? Not too big on long term commitment?"

His voice stopped Olivia on her track and she could've sworn her nipples hardened at the sound of his voice. His voice sounded like fucking double dipped in smooth caramel and chocolate. The next thing that hit her was the smell of his aroma. Spice, leather and pure hot male flesh.

When she finally turned around to meet his eyes, she froze like statue. Even in six inch heels, he still towered over her and she had to look up at him to really see him.

He looked beautiful. No. fuck that. Forget beautiful. The man was a gorgeous specimen of a living and Olivia couldn't deal with his perfection. His eyes. God his eyes. There were no words for them up close. And it wasn't the color altogether. It was what was behind them.

 _And then he smiled._

All teeth shining and dimples piercing. It was the most charming smile she's ever seen. It was the kind of smile that screamed _drop-your-panties and come get some_. It's the smile that your mother warned you about when it came to _bad_ boys. Specially the ones in a sexy tailored Armani suit.

"Hi."

Yup.

Olivia was dead. Gone.

Cause of Death— the smile of this beautiful stranger.

When she finally regained a portion of her brain cells to form coherent words, she swallowed hard and offered him a nervous smile.

She should run but his eyes captivated her in place, and his smile rendered her handicapped.

So there was no escaping him.

"Hi."

888

 _So I decided to continue after all! This was a longer chapter and I'm hoping you guys liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time…_


	3. Pleasure

"Hi."

What felt like years seemed to have passed after that one word exchange between them but it was only a minute. _One minute_ where everybody else ceased to exist even though they were in a crowded club where there was constant movement.

 _One minute_ that was just for them and Olivia found herself looking into those dark shades of blue-grey eyes and this really unfamiliar feeling washed over her. She felt hot and aroused.

He was undressing her with a single look in his eyes and he was doing so in a way that didn't make him out to be a creep. Oh he was trouble alright. And no matter how gorgeous and sexy, he definitely was not the kind of guy you brought home to meet your sweet dearest mother.

Especially not with that drop-your-panties freaking signature smile he seem to possess.

Olivia pealed her eyes off him and looked down at their feet to allow herself some composure before she looked at him again.

"Fitzgerald Townsend," He extended his hand to her and all Olivia could think about was literally how hot and manly his hands were. His fingers looked rough... calloused and just perfect.

Olivia looked back up at him and smiled nervously. "Olivia... Pope."

"Olivia Pope..." He licked his bottom lip.

Holy shit! Olivia wasn't sure if it was possible to have a spontaneous orgasm just by hearing her name. The way he said her name rolled off his tongue like warm melted caramel. Olivia swore it was the sexiest thing she's ever heard in her twenty-nine years of life.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled a wicked smile that almost had Olivia on her knees.

His eyes averted from hers for one second to look at her best friends who were practically drooling. They couldn't make it more obvious that they wanted a nice piece of Mr. Beautiful if they were shouting it while holding up a sign written in all capital letters.

 _Trouble._

 _Stay away from him._

"Your friends?" He asked.

"Umm," Olivia stuttered. "This is Abby." She pointed at the redhead who looked deep in thought and awe at the same time.

Probably planning a way to kidnap Mr. Beautiful.

Olivia shook her head and Abby shrugged.

Shameless, that redhead.

"And Quinn."

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." Fitzgerald said.

Abby moaned. She _fucking_ moaned and winked. "Pleasure. Yes."

"Fuck's sakes." Olivia muttered under her breath.

It was meant to be heard by herself only but when Mr. Beautiful's gaze snapped back at her, and he smirked, she knew he heard her.

"What are three beautiful ladies like yourselves doing alone at this club?" He asked.

Abby took a sip of her drink. "You said it," The redhead began. "We're beautiful, available and hor-"

 _Jesus Christ!_

"And having a fun night out." Olivia interrupted.

"Can I touch your hair?" Quinn finally snapped out of her awe-struck haze and that's the only thing she wanted.

She wanted to run her fingers through that thick, healthy mane of dark hair and smell it.

And Olivia wanted someone to shoot her in the face that very moment.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia shook her head.

Fitz smiled. "It's okay." He said. "Come on, touch it." He dipped his head down and Olivia watched the hysterical scene in front of her unfold as her two best friends pounced on this beautiful stranger like a mouse with cheese.

"My God, it's so soft." Quinn marveled. "It smells so amazing too. And there's no product in it. Just natural, rich, thick hair! Aaah!"

"Genetically blessed. Hot damn!"

Olivia buried her face in her hands. She's never coming out with these girls ever again. That's for sure.

"Do you wanna touch too?" Fitz asked.

 _Yes!_

Instead she shook her head. "No. Thanks."

When the girls finally got their fill of Mr. Beautiful, (and I mean fill because Miss. Abby Whelan had no shame in squeezing and taking a feel of hard muscles here and there), his hair looked a mess.

A hot mess that is. He couldn't look more perfect if they hand picked him out of the cover of DAMAN magazine or a Ralph Lauren/Dior commercial.

They messed up his hair and all that managed to do is add to his gorgeous good looks.

"Question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you by any chance a serial killer?" Quinn asked.

Okay. Yep. They've done it. Olivia was done. She was going to unfriend those two girls ASAP!

"Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Have you never seen American Psycho? Christian Bale was hot like hell with amazing skin and great fucking hair. He was fucking mental though." She said.

"I don't know these people. I promise you." Olivia shook her head.

"Sure you do." Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "We've engaged in a threesome before."

Fitz's eyes widened and his ears perked up with a taint of cherry. "Care to elaborate?"

 _Where's a six inch deep hole when you need it?_

"We didn't... not. Jesus. Abby!"

"You're cute Olivia Pope." Fitz chuckled. "Really cute."

He then looked back at Abby and Quinn with a charming smile that you simply couldn't resist saying "no" to. "I'm not a serial killer or a psychopath." He reassured them. "Now can I please escort you beautiful ladies to the VIP section to have a few drinks while resuming to the topic of ménage-a-trois and others?"

"Yes, sir yes. You sure can." Abby winked.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Townsend." Quinn smiled.

 _That hole could really come in handy right about now._

...

In a club filled with so many people, their drinks were coming so fast, and they were at the VIP section so Olivia couldn't help but wonder who Mr. Beautiful was to this place.

Although they say looks can be deceiving, Mr. Beautiful didn't exactly look like/act like a pimp or a drug dealer, so that was crossed out almost immediately.

He held himself like a wealthy gentleman and he condoned respect from everyone around the place without even speaking a word. It seemed like he was familiar with everyone around the place. And all the workers were on first name basis with him. Even the scary, buffy bouncers. If the workers didn't joke and laugh with him, Olivia would've thought he was the boss of this place. But they were treating him just like they would any other customer.

Except, he got his orders much faster.

"What do you do, Mr. Townsend?"

"Fitzgerald. But my friends call me Fitz and by the end of tonight, I'd very much like it if you could call me Fitz." Mr. Beautiful said. "And as for what I do, I give back."

"Define giving back." Abby interrupted.

"I turn small businesses into success. I donate, feed the poor, create shelters, do charity work... Yaddi-yadda, etc..." Fitz replied.

"How exactly do you benefit from that?" Quinn asked.

Fitz shrugged. "I guess I don't." He replied. "Be the change you want to see in the world. I have the resources so if there's a way I can contribute to make the world a better place, then I'm hands on."

"What movie is that from?" Abby asked.

They all burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What do you do?" Fitz asked in return.

"A lot of formers." Abby replied. "But currently, publisher by day, baker by night. When I'm not chasing after hot men that is."

Fitz nodded. "Good to know." He smiled. "And you Quinn?"

"I'm a musician with a law degree." The brunette replied.

"Seriously?" Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "Like Abby said, a lot of formers."

Fitz realized that Olivia didn't talk much and he didn't want her to feel awkward or uncomfortable around him so he was trying to warm up to her friends first.

If her friends liked him enough, then maybe she might like him too because he was very much interested in getting to know her.

He knew for a fact that she wasn't shy because the laughter that came from those lips didn't sound like it came from someone who's shy.

It sounded alive with a lot of fire. It was passionate and contagious and he wanted to know _that_ person.

"What about you, Olivia? What do you do?"

"I'm a writer." She replied.

"Writer?" That surprised him. He would've never guessed.

Don't writers usually have that look though? Aren't writers supposed to look nerdy and crazy? Don't they usually talk so much about everything literature?

He was beginning to think that was all stereotype.

"Poetry? Articles? Blogs? What kind of writing?"

"Books..." Olivia replied.

"Oh? What kind?"

"Something along the lines of erotica/romance novels."

"Oh..." Fitz mumbled speechlessly. "Wow. Anything I might've seen before?"

Highly doubtable considering he doesn't read along those genres but he still asked because he really wanted to know.

"I don't know. Probably not." Olivia shrugged.

"She has a series." Abby chirped in. "It's called Standing in The Sun."

"Wow. Cool. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

"Why writing though?"

Women like Olivia living in Washington DC are lawyers, nurses or political vultures a.k.a journalists.

He was surprised that writing was her profession.

"Because I have something to say." Olivia replied.

Fitz smiled. He was truly amazed by these women and he's only just met them.

A new song came on and Abby was on her feet. The way the DJ was spinning and mixing those old school music with the new day generation was making her want to dance.

"I'm going dancing!" The redhead announced. "Let's go dancing Liv!"

"No thanks." Olivia shook her head. She wouldn't be caught dead dancing in a club, although she is a very gifted dancer.

"Too cool for you?" Abby raised her eyebrows. "Fine. Quinn let's go dancing."

Quinn shrugged after throwing back the last of her drink. "Okay."

"You stay with McSexy. We don't need you. I can get laid all by myself."

Olivia waved goodbye with a smile. "Mazel tov."

With the two other ladies gone, it was now just Olivia and Mr. Beautiful and she couldn't remember how to speak.

"McSexy. That's a new one." Fitz smirked. "She has no filter does she?"

Olivia refrained from burying her face in her hands. Abby's as shameless as they come. And it doesn't really help that she's unapologetic about it.

"You have no idea."

"The bar scene isn't really your thing is it?" Fitz asked.

Olivia chuckled. "How do you figure?"

He did this cute thing where he scrunched up his nose and grinned. It was so freaking hot.

It's a good thing females didn't get erections. But Olivia had a puddle between her legs to prove just how much Mr. Beautiful/McSexy was affecting her.

"You're kind of sticking out like a sore thumb." He replied honestly.

Olivia should've been offended. She'd like to think of herself as the kind of girl who could blend in anywhere but truth be told, the bar scene really wasn't her thing.

She only did it to please Abby.

"My days of wild partying are way behind me." She said. "I'm more of an observer these days."

"Is that so?" Fitz quirked his eyebrows, intriguingly.

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "You see that girl down there?" She pointed at the rowdy crowd down the balcony of the VIP section to a blonde headed girl behind the bar.

She was mastering the arts of mixing drinks right and left very skillfully without missing a beat. And it was pretty impressive considering she's glanced over at them in the VIP section ten times in the past minute alone.

Fitz nodded. "That's Amanda." He informed. "What about her?"

Olivia took a sip of her martini and popped an olive in her mouth.

"She doesn't like me or my friends very much." She told him. "Mainly me though."

Fitz raised a confused questioning eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"You're talking to me. Because she has a crush on you." Olivia replied. "A major one at that." She added.

Fitz shook his head and laughed. "Not possible." He said. "We have a functioning relationship. She's one of my best employees."

"Aah, so you are the new owner of this place." Olivia smiled. "Hot for the new boss. Nice!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fitz asked.

Oh, he didn't miss the sarcasm that dripped from her voice. He didn't know why that made him so happy though.

Maybe it was the indication that he hasn't completely lost it after all these years. He's been out of the _'picking-up-women'_ game a long time so he's a bit rusty. But Olivia Pope is definitely into him. He knew that for sure.

"Nothing." She replied.

"You are cute, Olivia Pope." He nodded.

"Why, thank you sir." She bowed as best as anyone could while sitting down.

Minutes passed and Olivia could literally feel Mr. Beautiful's intense gaze drilling a hole through her.

"What?" She asked.

"We just met and I'm racking my brain, trying to figure a way to ask you for your number without coming down too strongly and drive you away." He replied truthfully. "But if that's not the endgame tonight, I'm fine with that because that's not the only reason I walked over to your table."

Olivia wondered if he could hear the way her heart was thumping against her chest.

"What was the reason then, Mr. Townsend?" She asked.

"Fitz," He corrected. "And I don't know." He replied. "I heard your laugh before I even saw you and I thought, _"wow, I wanna meet that person",_ and then you turned around, our eyes met and it became a necessity."

"What did?"

"It was as important as needing oxygen to breathe. I just had to talk to you because I think you're quite possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I thought you should know too. So..."

Oh he's smooth.

If he didn't already have her at _"hi",_ this would've done it. She decided then that he was worth getting to know.

So she was taking a chance on this beautiful stranger.

"Fitzgerald,"

"Yes?"

"Ask me..."

888

 _I'm not sure how well this chapter played out but I hoped you guys liked it anyhow. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time…_


	4. Say Yes

"I've officially become a fanboy."

Friday night found Fitzgerald Grant sitting behind his desk in his home office gasping after finishing the third edition of Standing in The Sun series. He's never known himself to be the kind of guy that reads romance novels but this series had him flipping pages furiously half the time and the other half, he found himself hard as a rock because of those damn steamy freaking sex scenes.

Oh she's brilliant, that Olivia Pope. Her characters were such broken people who try to fix everything and everyone around them but themselves. Her storyline only got crazier by the chapters and as a reader, she reels you in and captivates you enough, so even if you get frustrated and want to throw the book across the room while reading it at some point, you can't help but want to know how it ends. You can't help but root for those characters.

And she does it in a way that's so amazing too. She's an excellent writer and she has a way with words that just makes you want to melt as you're reading. She makes you feel what those characters feel and the conflicts she creates for those characters are so realistic because she has such a deep understanding of how things really works in reality.

In the book Beau and Kenya are two dysfunctional people trying to make it work and their imperfection is what makes them perfectly who they are. Those same flaws on a good day makes them perfectly meant for each other but even then, the _scandal_ never stops for them.

The series is a masterpiece in itself and it's moving.

It's no wonder why people praised this book so highly and now he also knew why she sold out three hours after the last book was released.

She's so freaking brilliant and he couldn't stop thinking about her. If he thought that her beauty was all that attracted her to him before, he called bullshit on himself. Now that he's had a peak into her head, well let's just say he was a phone call away from doing something really foolish. Like asking her to marry him or something.

She's beautiful. Her mind, her brilliance, her smile, her everything is amazing and he wanted to get to know her more to a larger extent.

He grabbed his half full bottle of water and took a long sip. He's had her number for about a week and the time to use it was now, and he wasn't going to find some dumb excuse to talk himself out of doing so again.

Before he knew it, he was dialing and the phone was ringing.

When her voice came over the line, he thought he stopped breathing and his heart ceased to beat for a moment.

She sounded so different over the phone. He didn't know why that was though. Maybe it's because he didn't expect her to answer to an unknown number.

"Hi. It's Fitz."

There was a hint of humor in her voice when she spoke again.

"Ah, Mr. Beautiful. I remember you."

Fitz laughed. "Mr. Beautiful? Is that what you're calling me now?"

"No. That's what my friends are calling you." She informed matter-of-factly.

"I see." Fitz chuckled. "Well I guess it could be worse."

"It could." Olivia agreed.

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Olivia Pope."

He eased that line so smoothly into the conversation, it made Olivia pause on the other end.

"You have?" She questioned shortly after.

"Yes. I have."

"Hm, I must've made a good first impression then."

"That you did, Olivia Pope." He agreed.

Silence...

"So I have this brilliant idea." Fitz broke the comfortable pause that settled between them after a minute.

"Care to share?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, actually." Fitz replied. "I was thinking that we should get together sometime soon and have dinner, or a drink, or go dancing. Maybe all the above."

"Really?" She sounded so pleased with his idea and Fitz hadn't realized until then that he'd been crossing his fingers.

"Really." He confirmed.

"Okay. Does right now sound good to you?"

Fitz's eyes widened. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously." Olivia answered. "Anywhere you want. In one hour."

"Yes!"

Olivia could just picture him throwing up a victory fist in the air or doing something goofy of some sort.

"You're a dork."

888

Fitz arrived at the mostly quiet jazz bar first. The amazing sound of trumpet blasting through the room and the old sixties but goodies record player playing in the background soothed his nerves as he sat down on a stool at the bar and ordered a beer.

Scotch is his usual poison but this beer in particular always reminded him of good times

He couldn't understand why he could negotiate deals worth millions of dollars without breaking a sweat and yet get shitless nervous about meeting a woman.

Ridiculous.

...

When she stepped into the bar fifteen minutes after his arrival, Fitz felt her before he actually saw her. Something in the air shifted and the fact that every red blooded man with two sets of eyeballs were literally drooling was clue enough.

She was wearing skin tight leather pants, a sexy white silk blouse with a flannel shirt thrown over it. She wore animal print ankle boot that were six inches tall and she rocked them like nobody's business. And that's exactly why everyone was gaping at her.

She was perfection.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance." Fitz teased.

Olivia smiled at him. "Hi, Mr. Beautiful."

This might've been awkward for most people after having met just once. They wouldn't know whether to shake hands or go for an awkward kiss on the cheek or for a side hug.

But they weren't most people. They were _them_ and they sort of kinda fell into each other's arm in a hug.

Olivia loved how much taller than her he still was even when she was wearing six inch heels.

"You look hot."

Olivia blushed when they pulled away. That man has no shame. He couldn't make it more obvious that he was looking at her butt the whole time they were hugging.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Beautiful."

With the beginning of summer nearing, it was a beautiful night out and Fitz had decided to ditch the whole business man attire and instead went with something more casual.

He wore khakis and a black v-neck tee-shirt and black shoes. His thick black hair was the definition of perfect, messy bed hair.

The man looked fine as hell. Olivia's first thought was that he must work out _a lot_ because she could literally see the green veins popping in his arms and she could trace and make out eight strong packs through his black shirt. He didn't have an ounce of fat on him. He was all muscular male and tall and sexy and so goddamn yummilicious!

 _Have mercy!_

When they finally got to sitting, Olivia thought it was about time because she swore she was about to pass out from all the hotness that was Fitzgerald Grant.

"What's your poison?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I'll have what you're having." She replied.

Fitz's eyes widened. Nope. She couldn't be this perfect. No freaking way!

What woman drinks beer anymore when you invite them out? They usually go for the most expensive wine or champagne brand, like it's somehow impressive that they know expensive beverages. And half the time, if wine or champagne wasn't a pick, they usually went for those fruity stuff. Like pina colada or daiquiris or margaritas.

Never beer.

Yet Olivia was different. She didn't cease to amaze him. She wasn't acting all bourgie nor did she consider herself too cool for anything. It was Friday night and she wanted to chug beers with him and have good conversation.

Where the hell has she been his whole life? And what took her so goddamned long to come along?

"You like beer?" Fitz questioned.

Olivia burst out laughing. "Hell no." She replied. "But it's what you're drinking so it's what I'm having."

"Beer it is then, your majesty."

...

Olivia was halfway through her beer and she didn't feel like puking yet. It was good beer and she was surprised to find herself enjoying the ice cold beverage.

"You're staring." She noted.

"I meant it when I said that I've been thinking a lot about you." Fitz told her.

"People don't usually wait a whole week to call when they can't stop thinking about someone." Olivia teased.

Fitz smiled at her, "Well, I can assure you that I have a very good reason for that."

"I'm listening." Olivia said.

"I spent three days talking myself in and out of calling you. But then, I decided to read your books."

Olivia's hand stopped mid-air from bringing her bottle to her lips. When she locked eyes with Fitz, her surprise was clearly on display on her face.

"You read my books?"

Fist nodded his head. "Yes. All three of them." He replied.

"What did you think?" Olivia couldn't help asking. She was anxious to know because Fitz didn't seem like the kind of guy to kiss up for his personal gain. Whatever he said next could make her really like him or really hate him.

"I thought: _goddamn that woman can write a sex scene_." Fitz replied.

Olivia didn't expect that to be his answer, so when the laughter exploded from her chest, it was wholehearted and contagious that it caused Fitz join in too.

"No, seriously. What did you really think?"

Fitz's expression turned serious and before he could stop himself, he was reaching for Olivia's hand.

Olivia hadn't expected such boldness and forwardness from him and he did things like that with such confidence that it didn't make her feel awkward or uncomfortable.

She could feel the electrical shock going through her body when he touched her hand. All she could think about was how perfectly shaped his hands were. They were huge and manly and just _hot_.

Yes. Even his hands were hot.

She took the initiative and entwined their fingers. She found that their fingers fit perfectly together.

"I thought that your characters were really fucked up, imperfect and unpredictable. But you're a smart woman so I'm guessing that's exactly what you were going for." He said. "People relate to dysfunction and imperfection. You can't help want for Beau and Kenya to _stand in the sun_ together."

 _Holy shit! He actually read it!_ \- that was Olivia's first thought.

He actually took the liberty to read something that meant everything to her. He read it and he has an understanding of the characters and on some level, he might even relate to them because of how well he describes them.

This went beyond just wanting to get inside her pants for a quick fuck.

"Honest truth..." Olivia said.

Fitz raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I googled you."

Fitz's face broke into a smile. "You did?"

"Yes." Olivia replied. "Nothing major though. I didn't stalk you or anything. You said you gave back so I wanted to know a little about the places you helped. Why didn't you tell me your last name was Grant?"

Fitz smiled internally at the knowledge that she took her time to learn about his work. "Because I wanted you to like me." He looked down at their entwined fingers and began to draw circles in her palm.

"And you thought I wouldn't if I knew you were some spoiled rich kid?" Olivia concluded.

Fitz nodded. He was neither spoiled nor a kid but her conclusion was about right.

He's a heir coming from a long line of political men and he reeked of new money. His late father was three times Governor of California and his great aunt Verna Thornton (God rest her soul) was a Supreme Court Justice.

As the only man in his family of his generation, he was expected to follow his bloodline's footsteps and hopefully be the first Grant to make it to The White House. Unfortunately for the Grant Legacy, he wanted to be anything _but_ his father. It was one of the main reasons they never got along when he was still alive.

"I don't give a shit what your last name is." Olivia told him. "I don't treat people how I treat them based on their legacy. First impressions matter and you Fitzgerald Grant made a great one.

Fitz smirked. "Townsend is my mother's maiden name."

"Okay. Let's try the whole introduction thing again," Olivia suggested.

"Okay."

Silence settled between them for about a minute and they just stared at each other. Olivia felt like she could get lost in his eyes forever as she was once again reminded of how captivating those Blues were.

"Hi." Olivia started.

"Hi. My name's Fitzgerald Grant. Nice to meet you."

...

Four beers and a game of truths later, Olivia felt like she's known Fitz forever but at the same time not at all.

He's intelligent and charming and funny in a corny way. He also has the most ridiculous theories about certain things and he says the most outrageous things. And half the time, those things he says should baffle Olivia and have her running to the point of no return but instead, she ends up laughing her ass off until her stomach hurts.

She couldn't remember the last time she laughed as much.

"Dance with me Livvie."

Olivia smiled at him. "I have a nickname now?"

He stood up and extended his hand to her. "It's only fair. You call me Mr. Beautiful."

When she finally caved and took his hand, Fitz surprised her by spinning her around in one of those spins you see in those Disney Cinderella movies. However before she could get too dizzy and land flat on her ass off those six inches heels, he pulled her back against his chest and went for the ever-spectacular cliche and dipped her.

What is it that they say again? Go big or go home?

Yep.

Olivia was laughing when she looked up at him. Maybe those drinks were finally starting to get to her but needless to say, Fitz still thought her laugh was the most amazing sound in the entire world.

"Not bad, Mr. Beautiful. Not bad at all."

"Well thank you, your majesty."

He pulled her back up and Olivia wrapped both her arms around his torso and buried her face against his chest. He smelled of a mixture of spice, leather and pure, hot male.

Olivia absolutely loved it.

The music changed to a man pouring his heart out about how he didn't know what he was missing in his life until he found what was actually missing. And that he never knew how good love could hurt.

They swayed to that passionate piece in silence, just taking it all in.

They've only just met and being in his company felt _so good._ Olivia realized then that she has never felt safer or more comfortable with a man in her life. At least not in a while.

She was the one to break the peace first when she looked up in his eyes and asked, "What happens now?"

Fitz shrugged. He brought his hand to her cheek and gently grazed her smooth skin. All night he's wanted to do that. Since the night he first saw her, he wondered if her skin was as smooth and soft as it looked. And once again, she didn't disappointed him.

 _God, she's beautiful._

"Livvie," He whispered, " _This_ , tonight, it doesn't have to be anything more than _what it is_. We can leave right now, go our separate ways and make plans to do this again tomorrow or next week and I would be more than pleased with that because I truly just want to spend time with you and get to know you." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and continued to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were also quickly becoming his favorite thing about her. They're indistinctive; almost unique because he noticed that they changed color depending on the expression on her face. And right now, as he was looking into them, they shone like Black diamonds instead of the dark chocolate brown he thought they were. They were intensely bright and gleamed with fire. But they also have this mysterious, unknown depth behind them that drew him in and captivated his soul.

He got so lost in them, he forgot he was supposed to be finishing an impressive monologue that could hopefully get him a date in the near future.

Snapping back to reality, he smiled at her before he continued, "But I'd also be lying to you if I said that it's all that I want." He leaned down an inch and pressed his forehead against hers, their lips only coming a whisper apart. "I want to do a lot of things with you; to you Olivia Pope. I want to kiss those lips of yours and see if they taste as delicious as they look. Then again, I also want to take you home and _love you,_ Olivia. I don't wanna fuck you. No, not at first. A woman like you deserve to be pampered and cherished and _loved._ So I want to _make love to you_ first. Show you what real sex is because you deserve that. You're worth knowing what real sex is. The type that's so good that it consumes you and makes you addicted that you want to do it again, over and over."

At this point, Olivia was gasping for breath. Her heart was thumping, ready to burst out of her chest and everything inside of her was starting to come to life again at his words. Her body was ready, LO, (lower Olivia), she was screaming to be broken out of her dry spell. And her mind was screaming the word _"yes"_ , willing it to come out of her mouth.

She's never met a man who could talk about sex so vaguely and sound sexy as hell going doing it.

That should seriously be illegal.

"And then once you were ruined," He continued, his lips against her ears. "I would fuck you really hard and deep and make you come like you've never come before until you shattered from every single orgasm I'd be giving you. I would do that so you know the difference between being made love to and fucked so good, you literally see stars."

 _Oh God._

He pulled away and looked back into her eyes. They were the darkest shades of Black he's ever seen. They were beautiful.

Olivia wasn't sure how she wasn't turned into pudding in his arms after what he just told her.

A lone finger brushed against her lower lip and Olivia knew then that she was done for. She wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she could ever imagine wanting someone. She wanted him more than she wanted her next breath.

"But I don't want to overstep because like I said, tonight doesn't have to mean anything more than what it is."

Oh for God's sakes, now he was worried about overstepping? When she was so wet she could feel juice soaking through her panties? When she was so turned on and nearly gasping for breath? Now he was worried about overstepping?

"However, should option two appeal more to you, all you have to do is say yes."

Olivia's mind went into overdrive. She was weighing the pros and cons of this situation but at end all it came down to was the fact that this man was offering her what sounded like the best goddamn night of her life without asking for anything back.

And she wanted what he was offering with every last breath of her being.

"Yes."

888

 _Ah! This is it for this chapter!_ _So things are moving fast because Fitzgerald doesn't like wasting time when he sees something he wants. And boy, does he want Olivia..._

 _I would like to thank everyone who's been reading this story so far and has either reviwed/ followed/and/or favorited. It means a lot and it's truly appreciated. Anyhoo, please leave your reviews for this chapter and let me know what you thought. Until next time..._


	5. Bonds of Intimacy

**Passion:** She felt it when their lips first met. Something as simple as a kiss, if done well could be so exhilarating. The touch of lips soft as a snowflake as they made their first contact; the tangle of tongue in the midst of hot, quickening breaths vanishing any layers of uncertainties about what they were both committing to. That was passion. A simple kiss; that's all it was but it was still the sweetest thing she's ever known.

 **Desire:** It never faded. It was in the way he undressed her and left her completely exposed and vulnerable for him to explore. It was in the way his eyes turned dark at the sight of her exposed skin and he absolutely had to have her right then or he would lose his mind. But he knew self-restraint was important because he promised.

That same desire was in the tone of which he whispered her name: "Livvie...", it was in the way he claimed her as his own; "My Goddess..." and promised to ruin her for every other man out there.

It was also in the way he showed her.

 **Intimacy:** He couldn't seem to be close enough even with their every limb were entwined in the most beautiful of ways. It was in the way his heated gaze on her never faltered even as he trailed his soft lips down her body. He branded her as his and burned every spot he touched with exquisite pleasure while memorizing every curve of her amazing body as he whispered to her how flawlessly perfect she was. And just what she was doing to him with her whimpering sounds of pleasure.

"You're the most goddamn beautiful woman I've ever known."

It was in the way he held her hand as she shattered above him and came to pieces from the pleasure of his mouth.

It was also the way she screamed and begged him to do it again.

 **Bliss:** _"Yes,"_ She moaned. "Oh God!"

Those were the words she could make out as their bodies merged into one another. Suddenly they were one and she was filled with him; _bound to him_ in every way possible and there was just no words to describe that feeling of being a unite.

So _"Oh God,"_ indeed because if there's even such a thing as _heaven_ , this was it for them.

"Where have you been my whole life?" He asked softly, kissing her lips. His eyes never closing, afraid if he did, she might disappear. She was far too precious to him already for that to happen. He didn't know if he would survive it.

He finally gave way to his slow rhythm, and picked up the pace to shattering, demanding, urgent thrusts. "Mine..." He said. "Say it, Livvie. Say it, baby. Say you're mine."

"Yours. Only yours." All the while, she held onto him for dear life, scorching his flesh with her nails and marking him with her teeth as he threw her into the sea of ecstasy.

 _"Yes."_ That was now her favorite word in the entire world.

 **Euphoric Oblivion:** Screaming of ecstasy while rotating in oblivion over and over again. Literally falling into pieces and having that feeling consume her so much, it was overwhelming. Hating how much she loved the feeling of losing complete control of herself and being at the mercy of someone else, and yet, still wishing to get that feeling for the rest of her life.

Feeling ruined and utterly powerless was never something Olivia Pope thought she would take comfort in but God help her if it wasn't the most amazing thing that's ever happened to her.

 **Satisfaction:** The _unforgettable_ look on his face and his animalistic growl echoing into the dark night as he combust inside her. In that moment, he wasn't Mr. Beautiful to her anymore. He was her alpha. _Her King_. _He belonged to her._ And somehow, she had ruined him too without meaning to.

Yet, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She welcomed the fallen weight of his body as he collapsed on top of her with joy.

Almost instantly, she buried her fingers into his sweaty curls and kissed his forehead repeatedly in an affectionate manner while whispering her gratefulness for the amazing _bonds of intimacy_ she just experienced with him.

"Where have you been, Livvie?" He asked again.

She knows the answer deep in her heart. It's at the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't tell him because the response is scary.

 **State of Mind:** Happy.

 _She felt pampered, cherished and loved_.

Just as he had promised.

888

 _Ha! This is it for this chapter and I'll admit that it's not initially how I planned for this chapter to go, but somehow, that's how it came out, so I'm very anxious to hear about what you guys have to say about it. I look forward to hearing your feedbacks so please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Until next time..._


	6. Ruined

She lie against his chest, enveloped together in the white linen sheets and she couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time.

That man doesn't disappoint. He's as every bit amazing in bed as he is gorgeous and right now, Olivia felt like she could fly.

She's been on a dry spell for a while and she's glad he's the one that broke it. Right now, in this very moment, she felt like a woman again. Her whole body was alive and vibrating and he was the reason for it all because she said _"yes"_ when he begged to show her what real sex felt like.

And show her, he did. Now she was a blushing idiot who couldn't stop staring into his beautiful blue eyes just as he seems to not be able to tear his gaze from her.

Who is this man and where has he been all her life?

"Hi." He smiled.

Olivia smiled back at him. If he got any hotter at this very moment... Oh Lord.

"Hi." She replied.

"You're so beautiful." He had this look in his eyes when he told her that. It was enough to make Olivia melt from the inside.

"So are you, Fitzgerald Grant. So are you." She grinned.

He then claimed her lips in a soft, passionate kiss that had her body, mind, and soul screaming for round two. When he pulled away to let her lungs catch some air, he released her lips with a loud pop, making them both laugh.

"You're okay?" He sounded so genuinely caring, it moved Olivia almost to tears.

"Yeah. I'm more than okay." She placed a kiss against his chest before looking back up into his blue-grey eyes. "Tell me something, please."

"What do you wanna know?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "Anything you feel comfortable telling me. Maybe something simple, like where you grew up or something." She suggested.

"I grew up in Santa Barbara. I have five amazing sisters in between my father's philandering."

Olivia smiled. There was this quick flash of light that crossed his eyes when he said he had five sisters, however, Olivia didn't think he was much a fan of his father's.

"What are their names?" Olivia asked.

"DeAna (Dee-Dee) is the first one. She's my best friend in the entire world. Then it's Laura. I'm the third for my mom. After me is Francesca (Frankie) then it's Katera and then it's baby Carina."

Olivia could see the love in his eyes for those people. It both thrilled and terrified her that she could read him so well and they've only just met.

"They're all different and the same." Fitz continued. "We didn't all grow up together. I knew about Katera and Carina when they were about six years old."

"Are they twins?" Olivia asked.

"No. Just your usual Grant little secret package. When Katera was twelve, we had just found out about Carina." Fitz replied. "Anyways, Dee-Dee is my best friend. While I've always thought of myself as their protector, Dee-Dee is the glue that keeps us all together. She doesn't mess around. She tells it like it is but she's also very caring. It makes it okay when she goes a little too hard on the tough love.

Laura, there's not nearly enough words to describe just how amazing she is. I think out of all of us, she takes more after our mom. And she's a born genius which is why I hate any kind of trivia.

Frankie, I don't even know where to begin with her. She's the loud one out of the six of us. She's also the creative one and she has no filter. She's blunt and she doesn't apologize for who she is.

Katera is the funniest person you'll ever meet. You won't guess it at first impression because she can come across a little bit intimidating but once you get to know her, I can promise you, you'll never live a dull moment around her.

Carina. Baby Ari. She's special. I love all my sisters equally but she holds a special spot in my heart. She's quiet and a little shy. She's wise beyond her age and she's just... She's incredible. And no matter how grown up she thinks she is now, she'll always be my little baby Ari."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. He described his sisters with such a glow in his eyes, it made her feel bitter sweet in a way. Being an only child, she would never know what that feels like.

"What about you? What's special about you? What did you get?"

 _(Aside from being hot as hell of course.)_

Fitz shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. "I got to be their brother."

 _Amazing._

 _He can't be real._ That's all Olivia kept thinking because there's no way in hell a man could be this perfect. No way.

"They sound amazing, your sisters." She admitted.

"They are." Fitz agreed. "What about you? You have any siblings?"

"No." Olivia shook her head. "Not by blood anyways." She said. "My father passed away when I was twelve years old so it was me and my mom for a while until we found Harrison."

"Who's Harrison?" Fitz asked.

He was suddenly all alpha male, possessive and hot. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, he's just this mean boy that bullied me on my first day of high school." Olivia replied.

"He sounds real charming." Fitz said sarcastically. "Want me to kick his ass?"

Olivia kissed his chin and laughed wholeheartedly. She shook her head before she continued. "Giving all he'd been through, it was a defense mechanism for him at the time to just attack people and I understood that. So even when he got on my last goddamn nerves, I decided I liked him enough. That same day, I brought him home with me after school for dinner and it's been me, him and my mom ever since. He's the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have."

"So you and your mom are close?" Fitz asked.

"We are. Yes." Olivia nodded. "What about you and your parents?"

"Well, my father and I, we never really saw eye-to-eye on anything. To him I was always weak and to me, he was always this man that just kept hurting my mother even after she forgave him time and time again for his flaws." He replied. "He was a pompous, egotistical son-of-a-bitch with an ego the size of the goddamn United Stated but I guess when you grow up like he did, that was normal. He came from new money and money talks." A big sigh escaped him as he looked up at the ceiling. "Anywho, he passed away from a heart attack a few years ago."

There's so much more Olivia wanted to know but she didn't want to feel like she was prying. His father sounded like enough to digest.

But as if sensing her curiosity, he continued without being asked.

"These days, my mom is _"having fun"_. I don't even want to define what the term _having fun_ means in her case. All I know is, she's traveling the world and she's happily involved in a lesbian relationship with her next door neighbor of forty years."

"Oh my God." Olivia gaped.

"Yep. My family makes the Kardashians sound like stable people."

A few seconds of silence settled between them before they both burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia managed to utter breathlessly. "I'm not supposed to be laughing but... Dear God!"

"I know." Fitz smiled at her. "But you know what? I don't blame my mom. I think women are patient and very forgiving but they also have their breaking point. I think my father scarred her so much that the thought of ever being with another man again absolutely terrifies her."

...

Another hour easily rolled by as they talked about everything and nothing. From their favorite movies to the craziest thing they've recently done. They discussed their horoscope signs and what that could mean for the both of them. While Olivia didn't necessarily believe that everything they said was exactly on point, she did agree that some of the things were correct.

"What's your middle name?" Fitz asked out of the blue.

"Carolyn." Olivia replied.

Fitz smiled. "That's adorable. Just like you."

"Cheesy much." Olivia teased, placing another kiss against his chest. "What about you? What's your middle name?"

"Thomas."

She laughed. "You mean like Thomas Jefferson?"

Fitz laughed along with her as he began to subconsciously and absent-mindedly play with her hair. "I don't know. Maybe." He replied, "My father was a very presidential man."

"Your whole name is hot." Olivia rolled her eyes, feigning irritation. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

"The third." Fitz added.

"The third."

"What's your favorite color?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't have one per se." She replied. "It changes but I think I prefer white."

Fitz smiled. So much of Kenya was Olivia. If it was anything to go by, there was definitely a pattern between the two.

In the book, it says that Kenya likes the color white because it makes standing in the sun brighter. Purer and holier in a way.

The night he met Olivia, she wore white.

Tonight, she was wearing white again.

"Do you like coffee in the morning?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I prefer tea or hot chocolate. Too much caffeine is bad for your skin."

Fitz made a mental note of that for future references and stored it in his OPIB. (Olivia Pope Info Box.)

"I know you don't really like beer, so what do you like to drink?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Red wine. Lots of it." Olivia replied. "I'm obsessed with wine. My friends think it's unhealthy. I say bullshit though."

"Adorable I tell you."

"I'm thirsty." Olivia said suddenly.

Fitz groaned and blew raspberries to the air. "I'm a terrible host, aren't I?"

"Kinda." Olivia teased.

"I already feel guilty enough." Fitz swatted her butt and something inside Olivia came to life right then and there. Nobody's ever really spanked her before. There was a novelty to it and to her surprise, she found that she might enjoy it once in a while.

As if reading her mind just based on the color that flourished her cheeks, Fitz smirked at her. "Behave." He warned her.

He rolled her off him and slipped out of bed easily in one movement.

His feet hit the cold ceramic, Ivory tiles and he stood, all six feet two, tall and handsome in his naked glory looking fine as fuck.

Holy shit.

Olivia could've sworn he got hotter by the minute. He had a muscular ass that she just wanted to dig her nails into and squeeze just because she could because he was hers. _(At least for the night anyways)_. And his shoulders; God his shoulders were oh-so-fine. It was broad and muscular and with her marks all over them.

 _Sexy as fuck._

Fitz glanced back at his shoulder and smirked at her. "La Femme Chat."

 _Cat Woman_ \- Olivia thought- there's definitely worst shit in the world than being Halle Berry.

"I'm not sorry." She told him. "You rearranged my internal organs."

"And I'm the dork?" Fitz shook his head with a teasing grin playing across his cheek.

He went in the adjoining bathroom for a second and returned back with a snow white towel wrapped around his waist, making him look even more yummilicious.

She wanted to lick the V-shape of his abdomen.

How is it possible that he's turned her into a sex-crazed teenager in just one night?

In all fairness though, he did promise to _ruin_ her.

He was making his way for the door when Olivia summoned him.

"Hey, wait. Come back!"

He snapped his head back. "What woman?"

"Come. Here."

He marched back towards her on the bed. When he was at the foot of it, he leaned down and hovered over her.

"What?"

"Gimme kiss."

"Too fucking adorable." He muttered before he happily melted their lips together.

888

After fifteen minutes of his absence, Olivia decided she missed him and got up to go find him.

She made a trip to the bathroom first to clean up and wipe the remaining commotion of their fluids that still stick to her thighs.

She couldn't find her shirt and her panties were ripped to shreds (courtesy of Mr. Beautiful,) so she decided to borrow one of his shirts. While she was roaming in his drawers, she came across a silver digital camera and decided to take it with her to the kitchen.

When she found him, he was chopping off a chunk of honeydew and mixing it in with couple of varieties of other fruits in a large Pyrex bowl.

"You owe me twenty-five dollars." She told him.

He turned around and she snapped a picture of his smug ass grin.

"Is that so?" He asked.

Olivia nodded. "Because of you I'm gonna have to do the walk of shame commando."

"I'm not sorry." He popped a grape in his mouth before turning around her side of the counter with the bowl of fruit salad in offering.

"Are you allergic to any fruits?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. He had quite a healthy, mouthwatering mixture of mangoes, blueberries, blackberries, cantaloupes, honeydew, strawberries, grapes, pineapples and kiwis all in one bowl and she wanted some of it.

He grabbed two glasses of water from the cabinet and poured them some sparkling water from the fridge.

For a guy, Olivia had to admit he had a pretty good regime. No wonder he looked so freaking hot.

They ate fruits while they waited for their ham and cheese sandwich to finish toasting in the KitchenAid toaster.

"Give me that." Fitz snatched the camera from her hand and took a few snapshots of her while her little 5'4 self attempted to fight him to get it back.

She really was adorable.

"My shirt looks good on you." He pecked her lips.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. "I couldn't find my clothes."

"They're in the closet hallway." Fitz replied. "I folded them for you."

"Thank you."

"Question..."

"Shoot."

"Where do you shop for your panties?"

Olivia laughed. "Weirdo. Why?"

He snapped another picture of her like that looking all carefree and happy and alive. "I owe you twenty-five dollars."

Olivia shook her head amusingly. She didn't think he would really go lingerie shopping for her, so she humored him. "Victoria Secret or Agent Provocateur." She replied. "Only silk and lace though. I'm allergic to cotton."

But Fitz was being serious. He yet again filed that information into his OPIB. He planned to rip off a lot more panties. It's only fair he knew where to go to replace them.

When the toaster finally dinged, Olivia welcomed the sight of a perfectly toasted grilled sandwich with a smile. Dinner was supposed to be popcorn and wine until a certain sex-God called and she skipped out. So this sandwich made her very happy.

She wouldn't call him a chef yet, but truth be told, he made a pretty damn good sandwich.

She ate hers in a few bites while he polished his off in two huge bites and downed it with water.

Afterwards, they moved deliberately around his kitchen like its something they've been doing a while now. Like some kind of practiced routine.

She washed the used dishes while he stored the rest of the fruit salad in the fridge after wrapping it in plastic paper wrap.

Once everything was done and clean, he surprised her and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Olivia squealed and smiled as their lips melted together.

This felt so good. Being with him like this, it felt too good.

It shouldn't feel so good. They barely know each other. But she was determined to not ruin it while it lasted. Tomorrow she'll be gone and this will be nothing but a good time. So she was going to enjoy the ride to the fullest. _Carpe Diem. Whatever._

He carried her to his bedroom as if she weighed absolutely nothing and Olivia couldn't help but be turned on by his strength.

When he threw her on the bed and she bounced, Olivia giggled like a little school girl.

"Hi." He climbed on top of her.

"Hi, Mr. Beautiful." Olivia replied, smiling.

"Hi." He kissed her lips breathless before rolling next to her and tucking her at his side.

Their fingers entwined, his lips against her forehead, Fitzgerald felt at peace. _Happy._

For the first time in a long time.

"Are you falling asleep?" Olivia asked.

"No." Fitz replied. "You?"

"No." Olivia answered. "Let's take selfies."

"You youngsters." Fitz shook his head.

"I'm twenty-nine. I'm not that young." Olivia protested.

"I'm still older than you." Fitz stuck his tongue out.

Olivia rolled her eyes. How could a man so hot be so childish at the same time? It's not okay.

He was fucking with her mental stability and it wasn't okay. Not after just one night.

"How old are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm thirty-five." Fitz replied. _"Baby."_

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, man-child."

He smirked. "Did you just call me a man-child?"

"Yeah." Olivia said smugly. "Watchu gon' do bout it?"

She had no warning. It was one of those things you watch happen without being fully prepared for it.

He literally climbed on top of her and attacked her face with hard, rough kisses while his fingers mercilessly tickled her.

Olivia kicked and screamed, giggled and laughed so hard until tears were running down the corner of her eyes but he wouldn't stop until he got an apology.

"Not the face!" Olivia laughed.

He was sucking at the apples of her cheek so hard, it was bound to leave a mark if he did it for any longer.

"Apologize." Fitz demanded.

Olivia shook her head stubbornly. "You can't make me apologize if it's true." She said.

He went back full force. Sucking harder and tickling restlessly.

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia yelled laughingly. "This isn't fair!"

"What's not fair is you calling me a man-child and thinking it's okay." He retorted.

"Still. You can't give me a big ass hickey on my cheek for it as punishment."

While she struggled and wiggled beneath him in an attempt to get rid of his strong-ass-sexy-as-sin-ass body off her, she came across the perfect weapon that froze him instantly.

"Let go of my junk."

He attempted to sound austere about it, but how could she take him seriously when he was looking at her with those stupid, gorgeous blue eyes of his and saying it with a dumb, goofy ass grin on his face?

"No." Olivia smiled.

She started stroking him in the slowest way and she grew so wet just feeling his cobra come to life, hard as a rock.

 _Good God!_

And that look was back. Pure predatory and Olivia knew she had to have have him right then.

 _"Fuck me."_

She wanted to know the difference like he had promised. She wanted to be fucked so hard and so deep and feel so sore and raw that every time she winced in blissful pain, she thought of him.

She didn't know what unholy spirit had came over her but she wanted both it and him. Badly. Instantly.

She licked her palm and wetly wrapped it around him as she resumed to stroking his hard cock expertly; slow and firm.

Fitz cursed. He's never seen anything so wild and sexy in his life. He was nearly ready to combust in her hand just by looking into her lust-filled Black diamond eyes.

In a flash, his lips were back on hers, tongues reacquainting in the steamiest of ways, hinting at what was soon to follow. And before he knew it, both her hands were being held hostage in his and he was pining her into the mattress beneath him.

He lost all self-control and rammed his full length inside her like a mad-man.

The scream that wooshed out of her should've been pause enough, but he done lost his mind.

He was inside of her _raw_ and the feeling was quite unlike anything he's ever felt in his whole entire life. She clasped him so tightly, it was painful. Deliciously painful.

His whole length was stretching her and Olivia swore she could feel his thickness and length deep inside her stomach.

"Shit!" Fitz cursed.

"It's okay." Olivia reassured him. "Birth control."

 _"Damn baby..."_

"I know." Olivia swallowed. She claimed his lips and pulled gently. "Move for me baby." She begged. _"Fuck me. Ruin me."_

"Livvie..." He whispered.

"Yes, Fitz." Olivia nodded. "I'm saying yes, baby. Defile me."

That's all he needed to hear.

He began to move slowly at first, building up to a rhythm and following the sound of her breathing.

"Oh God. So good baby."

Fitz pulled out all the way and Olivia's whimper for his loss almost killed him.

He teased her clit with the head of his cock. Hearing her moan of sheer ecstasy was enough to make him easily the happiest man to ever live.

When he entered her again full length, he took pause and gasped as he threw his head back. It was just as blissful as the fist time. She clamped him almost instantly as she literally screamed at him to move.

This time, Fitz did. He moved fast in earnest. The sound of their skin slapping against each other and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall as he literally imprinted her into the mattress were all leading to the explosive combust of euphoria coming ahead.

Their lips were hungry. There wasn't a spot they didn't reach, suck, nibble, kiss or bite.

"Fuck!"

"I'm so close. Good Christ, you're so fucking good!"

Fitz pulled her shirt up and found the silver ring around her nipple. One hand tweaked and pinched and pulled while the other rubbed at the bundle of pleasure between her legs.

Olivia threw her head back, her fists gripping at the white linen sheets as an animalistic groan escaped her full lips.

"Look Livvie." Fitz commanded. "Watch us come baby."

Olivia watched as he thrust, fucking her like meant it; like a man on a mission to wreak her body havoc and ruin her like she had so begged him to do.

"Come Olivia. Come now."

Watching him and his commanding her to come was all the encouragement Olivia needed.

This totally out of the world sensation took over her body and she shuttered from head to toe as it shattered her to pieces.

She came. But it wasn't your usual come down from the bliss in twenty seconds kind of release. It was never ending. Like a fire hose, clear fluid soaked the sheets beneath her and she watched in amazement as it happened. Fitz's face was a mixture of complete shock and pleasure at best as he roared and unloaded his holy seed inside her, warming her insides and setting her whole body on fire.

She grabbed his muscular butt like she had so wanted to do and dug her finger nails deep in the flesh of his ass as she milked every last drop out of him.

He pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead and kissed her lips gently as he continued to stroke her hair. _"Baby..."_ He whispered. "Livvie..." He was speechless as he looked into her calm, blissful Black diamond orbs. "Nothing in my life has ever felt as good as being inside you." He murmured as he claimed her lips again. _"Nothing."_

 _He ruined her._

She loved every second of it.

 _She's ruined._

And it feels amazing.

 _"Fitz..."_

 _"Livvie..."_

She smiled. Bright and happy. She looked absolutely breath-taking to him.

"That's what being _ruined_ by Fitzgerald Grant feels like? You made me wet the bed."

A guttural laughter escaped Fitz's lips and he couldn't help but kiss her lips breathless for being so goddamn adorable.

"You're a squirter, Livvie."

"No. That was a first. It's never happened before. Ever."

Fitz beamed with pride and his blue-grey eyes sparkled like gems. "Are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"Fuck no." Olivia replied. "That was amazing."

"It was." Fitz agreed. "It really was." He kissed her lips before he pulled out and rolled next to her on the mattress. He then grabbed her and lifted her against him so she straddled his chest.

Good God, he could still see the remaining of their aftermath dripping down her legs.

He swiped a finger up her slit and brought it to his lips, moaning at the heavenly taste. He then pulled the shirt over her head, wanting her full and naked all to himself to admire and love.

He wouldn't allow anything in his way for what was to come next.

"It's about to get hell of a lot better." He told her.

Fitz handed her the recently discarded camera and Olivia's eyes widened with excitement.

"I want copies." She said.

 _Oh my God!_ Just when he thought she couldn't possibly amaze him anymore than she already has, she goes and makes all his teenage dreams come true.

Most girls would freak out at the idea of recordings or photography during such physical intimate activities. But not her.

Not his Livvie.

She wanted copies for fuck's sakes.

"Yes."

...

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

She wasn't the least bit shy about letting him know just how much she loved the sensation of his hot tongue licking her clit. Or how she much she loses her mind every time he closed his mouth around her and sucks deeper at her.

Olivia felt like her whole sanity depended on coming all over his face.

"I exist to pleasure you. You were made for me. Ride my face. Make yourself come and use that camera in your hand Livvie."

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

She was so close she could feel it in in the tip of her toes all the way up her spine.

She's never felt so good in her whole entire life.

He stretched her open with talented fingers and used his ever-loving skillful tongue to shatter her to pieces.

"Oh God!" Olivia threw her head back.

The camera fell on the bed as she buried her fingers in his unruly thick curls.

He flicked her clit and pressed hard on the bundle of nerve between her legs, rubbing roughly all the while laving at her. He couldn't get enough and that was the last straw for Olivia.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her lips gaped in a scream but nothing but silent air escaped her as she rode his face harder while the climax consumed her. The euphoric sensation momentarily paralyzed her. Everything inside her was inflamed and she burned with a fire so hot, it intensified her release twice as much.

Fitz swore that he's never seen anything sexier and hotter in his life than watching this woman come undone at the mercy of his tongue, on his face. Though he captured the image of her lustful features shattering just in time, he was pretty sure if he hadn't, it would still be permanently branded in his memory.

He would never forget the sight of _his Goddess_ riding his face with her head thrown back and her lips agape, screaming but making no sound at all because of how amazing it felt. He would never forget that image. _Not ever._

Fitz brought her to a second orgasm while wiping her clean with his tongue. He didn't miss a single drop of her delicious essence. He's never met a woman who could come so hard and taste so damn delicious at the same time.

He knew he was _ruined_. He could never go down on any other woman again without comparing them to her ever in his life.

She had to be his.

 _And he was going to make damn sure she was._

...

Minutes passed and they just stayed in each other's arms, regaining their breath and coming down from their heights.

Fitz pecked Olivia's cute nose sweetly and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he caressed her naked body and mapped her every curve repeatedly with his masculine hands.

 _"Sweet, sweet baby."_ He sang.

Olivia smiled. "What are you doing now? Wooing me?"

Fitz chuckled. "No. That part's soon to come. I don't want to overwhelm you with too much in one night."

With that, he placed a kiss against her forehead and climbed out of bed.

He must've been gone for a couple of minutes because when he returned, Olivia was nearly on the brink of sleep. She only awoke when she felt him widening her legs apart slowly.

 _Again?_ She thought to herself. _The hell kind of stamina does that man have?_

"Hi."

Olivia watched him with doe eyes as he tended to her, wiping clean her with a wet cloth.

"Hi." She replied dryly.

"You want some water?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes please."

He offered her the rest of his water and Olivia finished it in one go. She then watched as he slipped on a pair of boxers and climbed back in bed with her.

 _3:48 a.m._ The table clock read.

Jesus Christ, it's a wonder his neighbors didn't call the cops on him. The walls must be pretty thick or sound proof because she's pretty sure she screamed the goddamn roof off loud enough for the both of them.

"Promise me something?" Fitz asked.

Olivia wasn't sure if it was vulnerability she detected in his voice or if it was just tiredness but either way, it made her realize that morning was almost nearing and reality will be rearing its ugly head pretty soon.

"What?" She asked.

"Be next to me tomorrow." He said. "Don't leave without saying goodbye."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "Okay." She nodded then buried her face in the crook of his neck again as she let the rise and fall of his chest and the feel of his fingers running through her hair lull her to sleep.

Minutes passed and Olivia was seconds from turning the world into black when she heard him sigh.

"Okay."

And then they were both soundly asleep in each other's arms.

888

 _Okay! So this is it for this chapter. I think that I should switch the rating to M because of this chapter but the whole story is mostly rated T except for the addition of some stuff so I'm kinda torn. For now though, I'm just going to leave it as it is._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and there's definitely more to come. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Until next time..._


	7. Date Me

_"Wake up, Goddess."_

Olivia moaned at the feel of soft lips trailing soft kisses across her naked stomach and fingers lightly rubbing over her nipples.

Instantly, still with closed eyes, she buried her fingers in his messy mane of curls and her back came off the bed as he dipped his tongue inside her belly button.

"Jesus..."

Feeling satisfied with himself for a job well done, Fitz climbed further on top of his Goddess until they were face to face.

"Open your eyes, baby." Fitz pleaded.

Olivia opened one eye with caution, trying to brace herself from the sunlight that she was sure was awaiting to attack her. But to her luck, the curtains were drawn and so she felt it safe to open the other eye.

When she opened her eyes, she was met by his breath taking features. The mesmerizing blue-greys of his eyes that captivated her since the first night they met glowed back at her as his smile reached them.

She barely had time to recover before his gentle lips were kissing hers softly. He rained little soft pecks on her upper lips as his tongue ran sensually over her bottom. She could hardly breathe by the time he fully claimed her lips. And then, he completely took her breath away when he made love to her mouth just as his hands made love to her body.

Pulling away, Olivia could feel his smile more than she could see it. He left her in a blank state of dizziness with his exhilarating kiss. It was taking her a moment to bring the world back into focus.

"Hi." He whispered.

Olivia swallowed hard and finally opened her eyes. She then tried to speak but to no avail because she was momentarily frozen.

She's never woken up to anything quite like _this_ before.

"H-hi..." She finally managed after what seemed like an eternity. "Um... Wow. What time is it?"

"It's noon." Fitz replied.

 _Shit-_ Olivia thought. She's missing Saturday brunch with the girls and she's never gonna hear the end of it.

"How long have you been up?" Olivia questioned.

"Since seven." Fitz informed with a smile.

Olivia looked at him puzzled. They went to bed, it was nearly four o'clock in the morning. How the hell did he have the energy to wake up at seven on the dot?

"Did you even sleep at all?"

Fitz nodded. "A little. But I'm an early riser. I mostly watched you sleep though."

"Urgh, that must've been fun." Olivia said sarcastically.

"It was very entertaining." Fitz smiled. "Did you know that you look really cute when you sleep?" He asked. "You do that thing with your nose. Damn if it's not the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"What thing?" Olivia frowned.

Fitz laughed of amusement. "It's kinda hard to explain or demonstrate." He told her. "You know how little puppies wave their paws in the air when they're cleaning themselves? Well you do that with your hand, like you're chasing away a mosquito then you frown and do that cute thing where you scratch your nose. After that, you kinda sigh and your face spreads into this cute, adorable smile before you start making the cutest little snoring sounds I've ever heard."

Olivia buried her face in her hands and started blushing of embarrassment. "I'm never sleeping over at your house again."

Fitz begin to pamper her face with kisses even as she fought to keep it hidden in her hands. "But I love watching you sleep. And you're so cute."

Olivia's face soften and she dropped the angry facade. "So you just watched me sleep for five hours?"

"No." Fitz replied. "I got up around nine and got some paper work for the club done in the office."

Olivia begin running her fingers through his curls then down his naked back. She kissed his cheek and her lips burned with tingles to taste his again.

"You must be hungry by now." Fitz broke the comfortable silence that settled between them and proceeded to wrap Olivia's legs around his waist.

He watched as she suppressed a pained gasp but she couldn't hide her wince too.

"Shit. Sorry." He said sympathetically. "Are you sore."

Olivia nodded with a blush. Then she started giggling hysterically. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this deliciously sore.

"Why are you laughing?" Fitz asked.

Olivia wiggled beneath him and the movement caused her to ache more. "I don't know." She replied. "I guess some pain can feel good sometimes."

Fitz shook his head with mischief in his eyes as he slide down Olivia's body.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I wanna see." Fitz replied casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

Olivia's eyes rolled in the back of it's sockets. "What are you, T.P.I.?"

"T.P.I.?" Fitz questioned with raised eyebrows. "I'm not familiar with that acronym."

"The Pussy Inspector." Olivia clarified.

Fitz's eyes grew wide as laughter groaned from his chest. He nearly fell off the bed from laughing too hard.

"And yet you call me a dork." He shook his head. "I prefer Doctor. Thank you."

And then he threw her legs over his shoulders.

Olivia gaped and threw her head back against the pillow as he slid his thumb between her folds, parting them gently.

"You're a little bit tender. I might've been a little too rough last night." Fitz said. "I'm sorry."

All Olivia could do was moan. He was drawing small, gentle circles around her clit. That was apology enough.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Olivia fisted a handful of the sheets as she begin to subconsciously grind against his fingers, silently begging him to do something... Anything to deliver release to her.

"I didn't hear you. Do you want me to kiss it better, Livvie?"

"Yes!" Olivia yelled. "Yes. Please."

His mouth was at work the instant the plea left her lips. His mouth was working skillfully, alternating between circling the bundle of nerve with his tongue as he had been doing previously with his fingers or kissing it or sucking gently. He puffed his hot breath and let his tongue vibrate against her clit in a broken rhythm that kept her on the edge.

"Oh, please! God..."

Fitz was enjoying it all too much. Every cry, every sob, every plea. This was a selfless, loving act to him but it couldn't be helped if he loved the delicious torture of it all.

"I love it when you beg, baby."

When the climax exploded, Olivia came into pieces as he brought her the greatest pleasure she's ever known. Her fingers took grip in his curls as she buckled wildly against his mouth.

After last night, she didn't think he could've done any better. But apparently, the man was a master at inflaming pussy. He broke his own goddamn record and Olivia couldn't help but say a little prayer to the heavens for him.

It's good when a girl can find a man who can _fuck_ but one who knows how to use his tongue and knows his way around a clit, well that's better than winning the freaking lottery.

"That look on your face when you come will be the death of me. I swear." Fitz climbed back on top of her and kissed her nose. "How was it?"

Olivia smiled. "No words."

"That good?" He questioned with raised eyebrows and a shit-eating grin on his cheeks.

Olivia palmed his face in an attempt to wipe the grin off his face. All that ended up doing was make him laugh and bite her palm.

"Don't be smug, Pussy Master."

Now that's a good way to boost a man's ego.

Fitz poked his tongue out childishly before planting a helluvah kiss on her, letting her taste the sweetness of her essence off his tongue. Then he pulled away satisfied and smiled. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

888

Minutes later, she was dressed in one of his big shirts that hit just above her knees and she was on his back getting piggy backed to the kitchen.

"What shall we eat, amore mio?"

Olivia blushed with wide eyes. "You speak Italian?" She asked curiously.

Fitz nodded. "Amongst others, yes."

"You got eggs?" Olivia asked. "I wanna make an omelette."

"You can cook?" Fitz raised his eyebrows.

Olivia laughed as she shook her head. "I can't cook for shit." She replied honestly. "But I can make basic stuff like omelette. Baking's more my thing."

"How come?" Fitz asked.

He was already on the move getting the ingredients needed in the fridge.

"Abby." Olivia replied. "She's one hell of a baker. I suffered through my college years with her making me watch as she baked while ranting about campus drama. I learned a thing or two during those times."

"Cool."

Like the previous night, they got into a routine as they deliberately moved around his kitchen in sync.

Olivia prepared the stove for her famous omelette and turkey sausage while Fitz occupied the counter in making organic homemade orange juice.

With their efficiency and team work, breakfast was ready and on the table in fifteen short minutes.

...

"Mm..." Fitz moaned with gusto.

He was in omelette heaven and if his tastebuds knew how to dance they were probably doing backflips or the gangnam style by now.

Growing up with a sister who's now a self-made successful chef, he had taste and appreciation delicious food. So for someone who claims she can't cook for shit, this omelette was pretty damn amazing.

"That good?" Olivia teased.

Fitz threw his head back and smiled. "Yes. I want more!" He exclaimed. "Omelette me, woman."

"You're so corny!" Olivia almost fell off the counter laughing too hard. But in the inside, she was in awe.

She doesn't cook. Not even for herself so on the rare occasion that she did, she was glad he's the one she got to share that with. And she's very pleased that he finds it delicious enough to go for seconds after having polished off three already.

It's a good thing she made a lot too.

...

After their late breakfast/lunch, Fitz decided to give Olivia a proper tour to his rather luxurious apartment.

Last night, there were more pressing matters to attend to, so being a polite host was the last thing on his mind.

They started with the two extra guest rooms and bathroom, then he showed her the big hallway closet where there were extra sheets, towels and homey stuff. Following suit was his home office where Olivia gushed over his Harvard Law degree and his many achievements.

Olivia was learning so much about him that she wouldn't of guessed. And it turns out they shared even more in common than she thought.

He was so smart, and witty and charming so she couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing just giving back.

Not that it wasn't a great thing. Giving back is an amazing thing but why he didn't have his own law firm was beyond her.

But she's not one to judge. After all, she did give up pursuing law after she made Senior partner working for one of the most elite law firms in New York City. She was the most goddamn brilliant lawyer New York had ever seen but she gave it all up and cashed out to become a writer.

So really, no judgement on her part.

Up next was the large living room. It was a beautiful space with three small stairs leading to it. It was furnished black and white with dark rugs and leather couches. It had a welcoming old fashioned fireplace to keep warm during the brutal winters. He also had a huge bookshelf with an impressive collection of Classic literature from Great likes of Shakespeare to F. Scott Fitzgerald to Charles Dickens and Harper Lee. On the wall a big, fat flatscreen TV was plastered along with an old record/disc player. Besides that, Modern art decorated the walls and the ones that weren't art were the most beautiful, uniquely taken pictures Olivia's ever seen.

"Did you take these?" She asked pointing at one of the black and white pictures.

One of them was of an Asian woman standing on top of what looked like the Great Wall of China, surrounded by green land and she was leaping over the brick wall. A great metaphor for free falling through life.

Another was a tragic snapshot of a woman holding her child with tears running down her cheeks; smudging mascara be damned. The vulnerability was so raw, you could feel it through the frame. You could see the pain, the love and the relief in her green eyes. It was as if she almost lost that child in her arms by the way she was holding her. All the emotions were just there, staring you smack in the face and it wasn't for show.

It was amazing.

"No." Fitz finally replied. "Carina took those. Photography's her thing."

"Wow." Olivia whispered. "T-that's- wow. She's amazing!"

Fitz smiled. "I know." He replied proudly.

He then sat back and watched as she looked around and become mesmerized about everything in his home.

"You were in the Navy?" Olivia marveled with surprise as she stared at the picture in her hand.

It was of a younger Fitz wearing a NAVY t-shirt over what looked like an Air Force jumpsuit. He was standing next to a group of young, attractive men, laughing with beer bottles in hands, basking in bright sunlight.

Fitz nodded. He couldn't stop staring at her. Something about _her_ in _his home_ , wearing _his_ shirt being all curious and adorable about _him_ felt so right. His every being should be screaming at him because for a man who's sworn to never get too attached, he was definitely wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"How long did you serve for?" Olivia asked.

"I was a pilot. I did three tours." Fitz replied. "Two in Iraq, one in Afghanistan."

"You flew airplanes?" Olivia's eyes widened.

"Yes." Fitz smirked. He got up from the couch and marched towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against his naked, warm chest and kissed her jaw. "Does that turn you on?"

Olivia burst into a fit of giggles when he began a tickling attack on her. "Yes. Maybe a little." She admitted.

"Well I'm glad." Fitz tilted her head against his shoulder and planted a loud smacking kiss on her pink, soft lips.

"Do you still fly?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Do you own a plane?"

Fitz nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Olivia's eyes turned this really bright brown color and the smile that reached them made Fitz's stomach flutter. It still fascinated him how her eyes could just change color based on her emotions. It was amazing to him. In that moment, he thought he just might do anything to put that look in that girl's eyes every day for the rest of his life.

It was a scary thought but oddly enough, it didn't make him wanna run.

"Is there anything you don't own?" Olivia questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Fitz answered.

"What?" Olivia asked.

The man is a heir for God's sake. His bank account probably makes the likes of Donald Trump look like puppies. He's clearly been blessed with formidable genes cause Lord knows he's wicked hot. No, forget hot. The man's a _God_ of a specimen and it seemed that he's only gotten hotter with age. He's charming, charismatic, gorgeous, intelligent, funny _(in a ridiculously corny way)_ and kind and so selfless.

What more could a man like that be possibly missing?

Fitz spun her around in his arms and for one minute, he just looked at her. That look of dangerous calm that mirrored at her and took her breath away since the first night they met, it was back in his ocean blue-grey eyes and they were piercing an invisible hole into her soul.

It's too soon for this... _whatever it was that was happening between them._ It was too soon.

But nothing prepared Olivia for his next words.

"You, Olivia." He said, a look she could only describe as a mix of pain and passion crossed his handsome features and Olivia didn't know whether to cry or kiss him. Or both.

Then he smiled at her and pecked her nose sweetly.

"I don't own your heart yet and I can see it in your eyes right now that you want to run as far away from me as possible and I understand that instinct more than you could possibly imagine, but before you think about doing that, I just want you to know that I will chase you over a cliff if I have to because..."

He stopped.

Olivia's heart was racing at the speed of light. And he's right, those words should have her running away from him like he's the plague, but how can she do that when he was speaking those words? How could she do that when he was holding her in his arms like this and looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his? How could she...? Hell, how is she even breathing right now?

"Because what?" Olivia's voice was a gasping whisper but her eyes; her chocolate brown eyes were daring him to finish his sentence.

"Because you're the most beautiful, intriguing woman I've ever met in my whole entire life and I would be _so lucky_ to have you."

The tears came after because Olivia didn't know what to say to that. For once in her life, she didn't have some snarky comeback. This was serious. He's rendered her speechless.

So she kissed him. For being so beautiful inside and out. For making her feel like she matters and for making her feel remotely human again after feeling dead inside for so long. For making her body come to life and melting her heart with just his words.

She kissed him and she kissed him with all that she had to give because he deserved _everything._

In that moment then, she decided that if she were in fact to run in the near future, like let's say next week when this is all just talk, she hopes he keeps his word and follow her down that cliff because he's got her hooked. And she would never forget what they shared.

"Fitzgerald Grant," She whispered against his lips.

"Yes?" He replied in the most childish tone Olivia's ever heard, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Take me to bed right now."

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes as he nibbled softly at her lower lip.

"Right now?"

Olivia nodded. "Right now."

Soreness be damned. A little pain mixed in with pleasure never hurt anybody.

888

"I should go." Olivia mumbled.

Post-induced euphoria, she was feeling incredible, warm and _beyond_ satisfied. Tucked in this comfortable bed in this beautiful man's arms, she felt like if she didn't put her foot down, _(like literally get up and go take a shower)_ she might want to stay like this forever.

And that was scary thinking.

Fitz kissed her forehead and continued drawing invisible circles on her forearm.

"You should stay." He replied.

Olivia chuckled. "Trust me, it's tempting but my friends might think I've been abducted." She told him. "Abby, the redhead with no filter; she's a real fire cracker and God knows I love her but I think she might've filed a missing person's report for me already."

"That's just exaggerating." Fitz chuckled.

"I'm serious." Olivia said. "I missed Saturday brunch and didn't call to cancel. I'd be surprised to find my door still standing at this point."

"So I really can't convince you to stay another day?" Fitz wiggled his eyebrows.

Olivia kissed the nape of his neck and shook her head. "I really have to go." She said.

"Okay." Fitz flipped her on her back and rolled on top of her. "Can you at least stay for dinner?"

"Depends." Olivia replied. "What are you making me?"

"Hotdogs?"

"Sold."

888

When Olivia stepped out of the shower, the smell of hot dogs and bacon frying filled her nose. She got dressed then followed the smell to the kitchen only to find an even more mouth watering view awaiting her.

Fitzgerald Grant in his boxers with a kitchen towel thrown over his muscular shoulders, chopping onions like it's something he did every day. She could watch him forever like this. He was so goddamn hot.

Olivia swallowed and willed herself to act like a normal person instead of an addict who couldn't seem to get enough.

"Hi." She finally made her presence known.

Fitz whipped his head back and winked at her. "Hi." He replied.

"Need any help?" Olivia asked.

He shook his head while throwing in a handful of onions in the frying pan on the stove.

"Sit, Livvie." He ordered; pointing at the stool behind the counter.

Olivia hopped on while he reached into the fridge and retrieved two cold beer. He opened them and slid one over to her.

...

Minutes later, Olivia was moaning with avidity.

It's official. _She's ruined!_ Fitzgerald Grant has ruined her for all other man out there.

This was the best goddamn hot dog she's ever had and that said a lot because she basically lived off New York hot dogs during her quick lunch breaks. It was perfectly grilled with balsamic onions, bacon, roasted peppers, a pinch of garlic and black pepper, smoked cheese and jalapenos.

It was absolutely delightful for Fitz to watch her eat. He was so used to dating those women who literally stuffed their face with lettuce and call it a meal.

Olivia on the other hand, she didn't care. She was going on her third hotdog and she wasn't making excuses about not wanting to get fat.

She appreciates food just like he does and he absolutely loved that about her.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You're cute." Fitz replied.

888

"You're sure you don't wanna stay another day?" Fitz asked again for what seemed to be the billionth time in the last minute. "I can be very generous with breakfast in bed." He winked.

Olivia flushed. She buried her face in her hand and shook her head. She knows just how generous he can be in the morning. She had a front row sit to it when she woke up this afternoon and the reminder of it wasn't really helping her. If anything, it's exactly one of the reasons she wanted to say _'fuck it'_ and stay for as long as he'll have her.

But she also needed to breathe. She needed some distance from him because she could totally see herself falling for him fast.

That can't happen so soon.

She needed an upper hand on whatever it is that's going on between them. She needed some control over it before she totally lost it.

This can't be one of those cliches where girl meets boy and have a one night stand then falls dumb stupid for boy and gets her heart broken seven ways to Sunday. She's seen it happen too many times to know how it ends. And ninety percent of the time, she hates the ending.

 _So you can see how that can't happen to her._

"Fitz..."

"Kidding." Fitz chuckled. "A little."

He grabbed her hand from her face and pulled her against his chest in one of those burrito hugs she loves so much. He kissed her forehead then waited for her to look up into his eyes.

"I liked spending time with you." He told her.

"Me too." Olivia nodded.

 _Maybe a little too much._

"Then go out with me."

"Fitz..."

"No," He shook his head and shut her up with a kiss, "I like you Olivia Pope. I think you're amazing and I want to take you out on dates, get to know you more and woo you. Say yes."

"We just met."

"Oh come on!" Fitz cried incredulously. "Aren't we way past that now? We're not strangers to each other anymore. _I know your come face._ I know what you taste like Olivia Carolyn Pope. Say yes."

Olivia was blushing all the way down her tippy toes. "I'm not sure that's wise. _This_ doesn't have to _turn_ into _a thing_. _You don't have to feel like you owe me_ just because we had the most amazing sex I've ever had in my life. We had fun together. Let's just leave it at that."

Fitz felt kind of insulted even though she was still his adorable dork, rambling about how their time together was amazing. He wasn't asking her out because he felt obligated to her. He was asking because he really, honestly likes her. And that said a lot because he swore to himself years ago that he would never let two things dictate his life.

His dick and his father.

And yes, his father is referred to as a thing because he was a son-of-a-bitch master manipulator. He wasn't human.

And with his sperm donor of a father buried six feet deep, hopefully rotting in hell; his dick was one of two and he was sure that's not what made him like Olivia so much. Amazing and hot as the sex was between them.

He likes her because she's different from the likes of blue eyes, long legs, fake tits, faux smile with flashy white teeth and stone cold heart he's used to in the past.

She's real.

She's warm, funny, honest, brilliant and a bunch of other things that would take him an eternity to recite.

And the sex... _Hallelujah!_ It was the icing on top of the cake.

He likes her. A lot. And her making light of that was insulting to him.

"No." He let go of her and walked out of the living room to his home office.

Olivia stood in place, unsure whether to follow him or not. That man is restless. _Trouble with a capital T_. He was branded with the _scarlet T_ on his chest and she should've known better.

She was warned since that first night at the bar when his blue-grey eyes met hers. Yet, she still didn't stay away.

He came back seconds later with a white piece of printer paper and a black ballpoint pen in hand. "Come here." He summoned her towards him on the counter.

He was folding the piece of paper when Olivia came to stand in front of him.

"I think you believe I'm fucking with you when I say that I'm interested in you in a way that's beyond what we spend all of last night and today doing. I think you believe that I'm just feeding you lines and I got what I wanted from you so you're distancing yourself from me before you get hurt."

Olivia chewed on her lower lip. She didn't like how well he could read her.

"I'll make you a deal." He continued.

"What?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"There's something written in this paper. I want you to open it when you get home." Fitz explained. "If you laugh at what's written in there, you owe me a date."

"And if I don't?" Olivia asked.

"Then I'll have to step up my game." Fitz shrugged. "You're gonna be my girl Olivia Pope." He informed her.

"Is that so?"

"Over a cliff, remember?" Fitz reminded her. "I want what's _mine Olivia_. _And you are it._ But you gotta give me a chance. Don't run away from me before we begin. _You gotta let me earn you._ "

With that said, he pulled her back into his arms and tilted her chin up until she was looking into his eyes, then he claimed her lips in a slow burning kiss that had her body screaming all over again.

He broke the kiss just when she was losing herself in it. Instead of feeling grateful that he pulled away before he was pulling her pants down and defiling her against his kitchen counter, Olivia felt frustrated.

 _She's ruined._

He slipped the piece of paper in the back pocket of her pants before placing a final peck on her lips.

"There's a car waiting for you downstairs." He told her. "Tom will take you wherever you need to go."

"Thank you." Olivia nodded.

He smiled back at her and nodded too. "Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Mr. Beautiful."

888

 _Duh, duh, duh! Isn't our Mr. Beautiful the real VP? As always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! So ya know, leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Until next time..._


	8. Are You Real?

_Early Update cause you guys have been so good to me! Yaaaaas..._

 **...**

The first thing that hit Olivia when she walked into her apartment was the smell of home baked cupcakes. That could only mean one thing. Ms. Whelan was here.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the wrath she was about to suffer through.

She dropped her bag and keys in the foyer and walked to the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Of course it's you." She declared. "You're messing up my beautiful kitchen again."

Abby's eyes snapped up and she loosened her grip on the icing bag in her hand. Her lips broke into this wry smile that told Olivia she was going to get an earful.

"You are in so much trouble, Olivia Pope."

Olivia smiled back. She stole one of the many finished decorated cupcakes on her way to the fridge to grab the bottle of wine she left unattended the previous night.

Pouring two full glasses, she extended one towards Abby in offering.

"So where were you?" The red head asked.

"I was out." Olivia replied.

She's a grown woman. There's nothing wrong with going out.

"No shit." Abby replied sarcastically. "I've been calling you since last night and you haven't been answering so I thought: _'oh, she's back. She must be writing.'_ Then I called again this morning and you still didn't answer. Around noon when you didn't call to confirm Saturday Brunch, I got worried, so I came here and it looks like you're just getting home."

Olivia kicked off her heels and hopped on the counter. She couldn't stop blushing like an idiot as she continued to sip on her wine.

Abby gaped. "And you're blushing." She observed. "And glowing. Not in a _'wow, the universe is happy with me'_ kind of way. You're glowing in a _'I got the shit fucked out of me last night'_ kind of way. What have you been up to Olivia Carolyn Pope?"

Olivia downed the whole glass in one gulp. She was bursting inside with joy and excitement. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I got laid!" She burst.

Once those three words registered in the redhead's ears, Abby squealed. Literally started jumping up and down like a Minnie Mouse and screaming the freaking roof down. She was so excited, you'd think she's the one that got laid.

"Finally!" Abby screeched. "Your vagina must be throwing a party."

She says the weirdest shit too.

"I'm sore Abby." Olivia grinned. "Do you know how good it feels to be sore? I never thought I'd be so happy about feeling sore." She kicked her legs forward and started swinging them back and forth.

"Who was it?" Abby asked.

Olivia blushed harder. She swear she could still feel his lips against every spot they met in the past twenty four hours.

"You little hussy!" Abby burst. "It was Mr. Beautiful wasn't it?"

Olivia nodded.

"Oh my god, holy shit!" Abby was freaking out. "Details, details, details!" She demanded. "And don't you dare leave a thing out!"

Olivia grinned as she bit into her cupcake. "Sorry. I can't speak right now."

"Oh come on!" Abby cried. "You have to tell me!"

Olivia did want to tell her but what she shared with Fitz felt so personal all of the sudden. It was so sacred and intimate. She just wanted to keep it all to herself.

"I'm vibrating inside right now, Abby." Olivia said. "I can still feel him on me and it's the strangest thing."

"Shit. That good?"

"He makes love like an angel but he fucks like a God." Olivia blushed. "I can't really tell you anything beyond that."

"You're dickmatized." Abby said.

"Shut up." Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's not even a word."

"You got laid, Liv." Abby said as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

But in her defense, Olivia had been on a long-lasting dry spell. It couldn't be helped if she said it in a way that made Olivia sound like a virgin.

"I know!"

"Tell me this and I swear I'll leave you alone." Abby begged with crossed fingers.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Does Mr. Beautiful go downtown?"

"Like you couldn't even imagine." Olivia replied.

Abby picked up her glass of wine and took a long sip. "I'll be damned." She smirked. "How does he look naked? I imagine he looks like a Chippendale dancer under those hot suits he wears."

Olivia threw her head back and just started dying of laughter. Fitz in a suit is instant orgasm. Fitz with nothing on, well, that's something else. But Olivia never thought to compare him to a Chippendale dancer.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Olivia said.

"Jesus, you're serious about him." Abby gasped unbelievably.

It was too soon to be serious about anything. But Olivia knew one thing for sure, and that was that she shared something with that man that was beyond anything she's ever known and she can't even bring herself to tell her best friend in the entire world about it. It was too sacred.

"What'd you do today? Besides messing up my kitchen?" Olivia changed the subject.

"You mean besides worrying about you while you were getting impaled to an inch of your life? Well I went grocery shopping." Abby said.

"Fun." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"And guess who I ran into?" Abby asked excitedly.

Olivia shrugged. "Who?" She asked.

"Caleb Cooper."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Caleb Cooper? Doesn't ring a bell."

"Remember, sophomore year in college, the frat party? Caleb with the big blue eyes and blonde hair?"

Olivia's eyes widen. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Double C! The surfer boy! You used to have this big crush on him."

"I know!" Abby squealed. "He wants to go out for _"drinks"_ sometimes soon to _"catch up"_ and stuff."

"Are you going?" Olivia questioned.

"Hell yeah, I'm going."

"He's still got the surfer body doesn't he? If he was bald and fat by now you wouldn't even be bothered telling me about it." Olivia concluded.

Abby waved her off. "Don't refer to him as surfer boy please?" She pleaded. "Those kind of guys usually suffer from SCD."

 _"SCD?"_ Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Small Cock Disorder. Sometimes they're _hott_ _(double T worthy)_ but they lack packaging." The redhead continued on as if she didn't just utter the most ridiculous thing in the history of ridiculous things. "David's still being an ass for the time being. And I really need to get laid like A-fucking-SAP before I become hysterical from pent up sexual tension. I can't go through the dry-spell you went through. My vagina's not built for that." She finished strongly as she begin to store up the cupcakes into a container. "I bought you groceries to last you the next few weeks since you seem to only live off popcorn and wine. _By the way, so not healthy, dude._ "

Olivia shook her head. "Come here, you Crazy Bitch." She pulled the redhead towards her by wrapping her legs around her tiny waist.

Olivia then hugged her head before she started pampering her face with kisses all over.

"Ew, gross. Let go of me!" Abby protested. "Jesus, shit! Let go!"

Olivia smiled. She couldn't help but think she really got lucky with her best friends. Crazy as they are, they're her best friends in the entire world and she loves them to pieces.

"Thanks for caring, A. Whelan."

Abby looked at her reflection in the oven mirror only to find out her face was filled with lip shape lipstick marks. "Seriously?"

Olivia laughed. "You never hear me complain when you do it to me."

"Fine!" The redhead groaned. "Thanks for being a pain in my ass."

"Always." Olivia smiled.

Abby shook her head, no doubt smiling too. "Call your brother. He thinks he's having a mid-life crisis."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Harrison's twenty-eight. Who goes through mid-life crisis at that age?"

"I don't know." Abby shrugged. "But he was freaking out when I talked to him this morning. Call him."

"Fine." Olivia nodded. "You're staying?"

"We've established that you haven't been abducted by aliens." Abby said. "And I've made sure that you won't die of malnutrition anytime soon, so I think I'm gonna go home and call it a night."

"Okay." Olivia hopped off the counter and pulled her best friend into another hug. "Love you A. Whelan."

Abby smiled when they pulled away. "Love you too O. Pope."

Olivia walked Abby to the door and waved goodbye after making the red head promise she would text her or give her a call once she got home safely.

...

Now alone with her thoughts, Olivia took a deep breath and smiled.

She was thinking of him again. It seemed so random how he just pops in her mind out of nowhere.

Fishing out her cellphone from her bag, she took it with her to the bedroom with the rest of the bottle of wine.

She undressed from yesterday's clothes in front of her large mirror and she couldn't help but see herself in a different light as she touched all the places his lips had been in the past twenty four hours.

Olivia chuckled to herself. She felt stupid with that blush on her cheek. And Abby was right. There was a glow to her.

It should've pissed her off to the point of no return that it took a man, _(a very special and talented one at that)_ to bring light back into her body. But then, she realized that she's only human. And humans get lonely and the only way to keep from sinking into a never ending type of depression is to have contact with another human being. To just be next to someone who gives enough shit and can show some form of comfort.

She's never depended on anyone to do anything for her before. Not in a _very_ long time. So what if it took a great night of love making and wild-animalistic fucking with a hot man to make her happy? Once in a while, that's all a girl needs and that feeling, it has been long overdue for her.

For just this once, she allowed herself a pass.

She threw on one of her silky night wears and put her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. A few minutes later, she settled in bed under comfortable linens next to her plugged phone and took another sip of her wine from the bottle.

With enough power on the phone, it was now turned on and notifications started popping up on her phone like crazy.

Abby's twenty missed calls and messages from the night before. Harrison's four urgent text messages in all capital letters asking her to call him. Quinn's recent excited emojis about her now broken dry spell. (Abby must've told her the good news.)

The phone beeped in her hand with one incoming text message.

 _I got home safe, mom._  
 _xoxo, the PB to your Jelly_.

Olivia chuckled as she typed back a reply.

Okay. Unknown daughter of mine.

They texted for a few more minutes before they said their final goodnight.

...

Then Olivia called Harrison.

"What's this I hear about you having a mid-life crisis?" She teased.

"Liv? Finally!" Harrison exclaimed. "Oh thank God! I think I've gone crazy."

"Why? What's up?"

"I agreed to have a baby with Adnan in the next eleven months or so."

Adnan has been Harrison's on and off girlfriend for about six years now. They've called it quits more times than Olivia can recall. But somehow, they always find their way right back to each other.

"Oh, wow."

Olivia didn't know what else to say beyond that.

"Well, wow what?" Harrison asked impatiently.

"Well I think Mom is going to be one happy bunny." Olivia said.

"Fuck's sake." Harrison cursed. "Seriously Liv?"

Olivia laughed. "What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Harrison cried. "Tell me I'm actually having a mid-life crisis or that I'm crazy. Something."

"Okay." Olivia sighed. "You're not having a mid-life crisis. You're barely thirty and usually when people have mid-life crisis, they don't agree to have a baby with their girlfriend. They buy sports cars and order online Russian hookers or take up golfing or hunting. Some weird shit along those lines." She tried as best she could to ease him up. "But I can tell you that _you are crazy_ though. It's a big step H. Once the bun is in the oven, there's no going back. You'd be creating life. A living, breathing person and that's big."

"I know." Harrison whispered. "Tell me I'm making a huge mistake here, Liv. Please."

"I can't tell you that, H." Olivia sighed. "In your heart, you know it's not a mistake. If you thought it was, you wouldn't have agreed to such a big decision."

"What does your gut say?" Harrison asked. "Your spidey senses are always right when it comes to shit like that."

Olivia chuckled. "My gut says that you're scared but you're also ready to grow up." She replied. "You and Adnan... God knows the two of you are both crazy and you've broken up more times than Larry King has gotten himself a new wife."

There was pause in their very serious convo as Harrison begin to roar with laughter over the line. So Olivia laughed with him too.

"As I was saying, the two of you are meant to be together and you love each other. I've seen it and I think that's the most wonderful thing to have." Olivia continued shortly after. "So if you're at that point in your relationship where you want to have a baby, and you know in your heart that girl is it, then I say go for it. But you need to be a hundred-and-ten percent about it, H. Having a baby is a lifetime commitment. And you gotta be ready for that kind of responsibility. You're gonna have to step it up and be a role model for that kid. There won't be any room for you to fuck up."

Harrison listened carefully to the sister he got without having done anything to deserve her.

He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have her as his best friend, his confidante but more importantly, _his family._

She puts things into perspective for him when he sees nothing but darkness and for that, he will forever be indebted to her.

"So are you a hundred-and-ten, H?"

Harrison knew then that he was. He was ready to do this. He was ready to grow up and be a father and a husband and give to that kid everything he didn't get the chance to have. Adnan is a crazy woman, but she's been _his main_ since that first night at that bar six years ago.

And they may continue to have their differences in the future, but one thing was for sure... And it was that they'll continue having those differences _together_. As a united family.

So he was ready indeed. He was a hundred-and-ten percent sure.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"I am Liv. I really...want this."

And then, they both started laughing again. This was a big moment for the both of them.

"You're gonna be a daddy soon, Harrison." Olivia was almost in tears by the realization.

"I know!" Harrison squealed. "And you're gonna be an auntie!"

"I'm gonna be a cool-badass auntie." Olivia declared.

"The best." Harrison said. "The best goddamn auntie any kid could ever wish for."

Now the tears were seriously coming. And in big droplets too.

"Are you crying?" Harrison asked.

Olivia sniffled. "Nope. Not crying." She said.

Growing up during her teenage years with that asshole, she learned not to cry in front of him because if she wanted to be a part of his circle of rebellious teenage friends, there couldn't be tears.

 _Tears were for Bitch Babies._

"Just spring allergies."

"Yeah okay." Harrison teased. "Just this once you get a pass."

"I'm proud of you, H." Olivia said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Liv." He said gratefully and sincerely.

There was much more meaning behind this simple acknowledgment of gratitude. It was a _"Thank You"_ for everything from that First Day in High School and everyday since. _It was a "Thank You" for being my family. My ride or die._

And Olivia knew it all too well.

"You're welcome Little Brother."

888

Olivia was ready to call it a night after having spoken to Harrison for the better half of an hour.

She was beat but those stupid pair of dark leather pants kept looking right back at her on that floor and it was bugging the ever loving shit out of her.

She can be a little OCD at times and if she didn't get up and go put it in the pile of dirty laundry, she could stare at it all night and get absolutely no sleep at all.

"Ugh!" She groaned inwardly.

Picking up the pair of jeans, a neatly folded piece of paper fell out of it and landed at her feet.

It was then she remembered that Fitz had slipped it in the back of her pocket when they were saying their goodbye.

Smiling, she bent down and picked up the piece of paper. She sat on the edge of her bed and unfolded it carefully.

They had a deal.

If she laughs, she owes him a date. If she doesn't, she still owes him a date. It didn't sound like it was fair to her but who was she kidding? It's not like she's at a risk of really losing anything.

She looked down at the piece of paper and traced her fingers over the ink of his writing.

It was neat and beautiful.

 _It was so him._

On the very top of the paper, in classic middle school style, the words: ** _"Will you go out with me Olivia Carolyn Pope?"_** was written in bold ink of perfect cursive letters.

And her options followed suit below.

 _(A): Yes_

 _(B): A_

 _(C): B_

And that's what got Olivia.

She clutched the piece of paper to her chest and just started dying of laughter.

If there's one thing she's come to learn quickly about Fitzgerald Grant, it's that he's relentless and one smooth mother fucker.

Before she knew it, she was reaching for her phone and dialing his number.

When his deep baritone voice came over the line, her whole body shivered. She forgot that the man was made of sex and his voice alone sounded like an orgasm.

"I laughed." She said when she finally brought herself to get past the sexiness of his voice.

"I didn't doubt that you would." He replied all smug and cocky.

"Of course you didn't." Olivia indulged him further. "Yes."

"Say it fully." He demanded.

"Yes. I will go out on a date with you Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia said.

He was silent for about thirty seconds after that. "Are you real?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I mean, are you real?" He asked again. "That girl I just spent almost two days with. Is that really you underneath the surface?"

"Yes." Olivia replied without missing a beat. "And you? Are you real?"

"One hundred-percent." Fitz responded. "So how does next Friday night at six-thirty sound to you, _Goddess_?"

Olivia smiled. A big goofy, idiotic smile. "Sounds perfect, Mr. Beautiful."

"Okay."

Silence.

Then, "Okay."

...

They stayed together on the phone for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep listening to each other breathe.

888

Olivia woke up the next morning to the banging thump on her door. A series of foreign unladylike swear words came flying out her mouth at the speed of a train.

Why would someone interrupt her beauty sleep at eight o'clock in the morning.

She threw on a robe still half asleep and marched out of her bedroom ready to give whoever it was an earful.

What kind of insensitive asshole knocks on someone's door at eight o'clock in the morning?

She's not entirely religious but she's of the belief that Sunday is the day one is supposed to rest.

And resting to her means sleeping past eight o'clock in the morning.

Apparently to the individual on the other side of her door, she wasn't moving fast enough.

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

"I hear you!" Olivia groaned.

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

Then they started ringing the goddamn bell like crazy.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _..._

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

"Shit! I'm fucking coming! Give me one goddamn minute."

When she got to the door, she flew it open so angrily, she was afraid she might've unhinged it.

"The fuck dude?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's Sunday. And it's eight o'clock!"

The poor guy stood straight with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry ma'am." He said. "Are you Olivia Pope?"

Olivia rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and nodded. "Yeah." She replied.

He pulled a phone out of his pocket and Olivia watched as he clicked a few keys on the Smart phone.

"Can you sign for this delivery please?" He flashed the phone at her.

Olivia looked at the device with confusion. It's probably some dumb package from her mom. That woman is always sending her shit she doesn't even know how to make use of.

Instead of questioning the guy, she signed because she just wanted to get back to bed.

As soon as she handed the phone back, the guy whistled and another taller, bulkier dude came out of nowhere wheeling in a big white box.

Olivia's eyes widen.

Her mother really did it this time.

"Thank you for your time." The guy nodded. "And sorry for disturbing your sleep. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday, Miss Pope."

Then they both left.

Both odd dudes.

After their departure, Olivia stood at the door for a couple more seconds completely disoriented. Then she glanced at the big white box.

"Hmm."

She closed the door behind her and turned to face the box at her feet. She gave it a little kick and she heard something clink inside it.

What had her mother sent her this time? That crazy woman.

She kicked it again. It clinked again.

"Fuck."

She briefly went to the kitchen and retrieved a butter knife from one of the silverware drawers.

She came back where the box was and dropped to her knees in front of it. Looking at it curiously, she wondered one final time what could be in it before she stabbed the butter knife in the middle of the box, ripping in half the piece of scotch tape that kept it sealed.

"Holy. Mother. Of. Heaven!" She screamed.

She was suddenly wide awake. The adrenaline of her current happiness sending her into hyper mode as she screamed like a crazy person.

"Holy shit!"

In front of her was a box full with the most expensive, prestigious, delicious collection brand of wine in the history of the universe. Wines she only ever dreamt of tasting was now staring back up at her and her heart was exploding against her chest.

She now understood those people who worked in the mines and had that look like they've seen heaven and touched Jesus's face when they finally get that first batch of gold after all their hard work.

This was gold, diamonds and winning the lottery all into one.

Soon, she noticed that on top of the box, there was a white card note stapled to it.

In that same inky-cursive hand writing she's come to recognize, was written:

 _"I met this beautiful girl and she told me she was obsessed with wine. These are a gift to you, Goddess. Hope you think of me while enjoying them."_

She was sprinting to her room before she knew it. She found her phone under the pillow, previously discarded from when she fell asleep the night before.

She dialed his number again quickly and it rang just once before his husky, sleepy voice came over the line.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the freaking Third..."

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed. "I swear, I could kiss you right now!" Olivia burst.

Fitz's smile reached his eyes as he sat up on his bed. Pushing his messy curls back from his forehead, he leaned against the bed frame and crossed his arm over his chest.

"So I take it you got my gift?"

888

 _Okaaaay! You people are awesome! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story as I aim to please._

 _Once again, our Mr. Beautiful keeps slaying and I intend to continue making him slay! I'm working on bringing in all (if not most) of the important characters of the Scandalverse to this story and make no mistake that Harrison will be in it to the end because he still lives to me even if he was killed. Up next hopefully is the baes first date! (I promise to make it good.) so I hope you guys are excited for that. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Until next time..._


	9. Jitters

It was one day before their big date and Olivia was a curious bunny. Since the night they spent all night talking on the phone, they fell into a routine of talking to each other for long hours every night until they both eventually fall asleep.

And all week, Olivia's been trying to squeeze clues out of him about their upcoming date. She needed to know what she was in for and how to dress for it.

Were they going to the movies? Was he just taking her out to some fancy restaurant to eat? Hell, was he bringing her on a picnic to the park?

She wanted to know in order to dress appropriately but the man wouldn't crack for nothing.

Even when she deliberately teased him about being naked in bed, which by the way led to the most intense, erotic phone sex of her life. But two orgasms later, he still didn't tell her nothing.

Nada. Zilch.

She forgot he was in the Navy. Of course she wouldn't get nothing out of him if he didn't want to tell her.

So she was left to wonder.

...

Friday night, at nine o'clock on the dot, the phone rang.

"I thought you were supposed to be working all night?" Olivia said when she picked up.

"I can't work." Fitz sighed. "I keep thinking about our date tomorrow and knowing that I'm gonna see you again. I can't do shit."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you have a crush on me Mr. Beautiful." Olivia teased.

"You know I do." Fitz said softly. "I have more than a crush on you. _You're my boo thang_."

Olivia started chuckling. Chuckling turned into muffled giggles and eventually into a full blown laughter. Her feet bounced off the bed as she clung to her aching stomach. _"Your boo thang?"_

"Yes." Fitz replied. "It was playing at the club the other night."

"You really are a dork." Olivia cooed.

"How was your day?" Fitz asked.

"I got good news." Olivia jumped excitedly.

"You're not wearing any underwear?" Fitz questioned, his tone getting extra smooth.

"You're shameless Fitzgerald!" Olivia burst.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Fitz defended. "What's the good news baby?"

"I started writing again which means Abby's happy. Happy Abby is always good."

"Hm," Fitz chuckled. "I'm glad for Abby." He added sincerely. "But I'm asking... how was _your_ day? Did you do something happy _for yourself_ today?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Apart from her two closest friends, she couldn't remember the last time someone gave a shit enough to ask about how her day went, eventful or not.

But he does. And that little bit was enough to melt her from the inside out.

"My day was good." Olivia finally replied. "I wrote about thirty pages today. A whole chapter equivalent in a book and that made me very happy because I hadn't written anything in almost seven months."

"That's awesome." Fitz said. "I can't wait to read the next book. I'm sure it's gonna be amazing. I'm a hardcore Benya shipper."

Olivia turned into pudding on the bed. Benya- Jesus! He knows the shipping name for her canon couples and he used it! She was freaking out. The good kind of freak out.

"You're making it really hard to dislike you Fitzgerald." She said.

"Why would you want to dislike me?" Fitz asked.

Olivia sighed, "I don't know." She replied. "All I know is, I haven't had these feelings you stir up in me for anyone in the longest time and I guess that finding something to dislike about you would make me feel a little less overwhelmed." She said honestly. "That way, you won't be this perfect, amazing goofball."

Silence...

And then, "Well I snore sometimes. Only when I'm really tired though." Fitz begin. "To be honest, it's horrible. It sounds like a train wreck. And sometimes, I forget to put the toilet seat up. And I secretly hate-hate-hate asparagus."

Olivia chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh Fitzgerald..."

"See? I'm not perfect." He said. "I have a lot of flaws but we all do. It's part of human nature. You might decide that you hate my guts next week but for now, just enjoy whatever good it is that you're feeling about me. _Live in the now with me Livvie._ "

"You're one smooth mother fucker." Olivia cut the tension in half. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

It was now Fitz's turn to laugh until he could barely get air through his lungs.

"But seriously though, about those underwear..."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "O meu Deus!"

888

Fitz woke up Friday morning with a stupid, dumbass smile on his face. He was a cinnamon roll of sunshine and happiness.

All was good with the world. He felt richer than life.

He woke up with perfect hair and a smile. That's all a man could ever really wish for.

He's of the belief that as long as a man ain't bald with a beer gut, a miserable raging bitch for a wife and owes the U.S. Gov. a fat ass check, you should always have a winning freaking smile on your face.

The Bill Gates or Donald Trump kind of smile.

And today, he was one happy man. Today is the first day of the rest of his life with Olivia Pope.

He was so serious about that woman, it should've really concern him. But he wasn't worried.

As he got ready for his day, he shamelessly rocked on to _"Hooked On a Feeling"_ by the Blue Swede.

And he dares you to judge him. Go ahead.

888

Olivia leap out of bed with a start and went straight for the bathroom.

Her nerves were sky high and she was having trouble breathing. Today was the day.

Who gets this worked up over a date? Most people don't even get this worked up on their wedding day!

What the hell is wrong with her?

She leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on her face to calm herself down.

Thing is, she doesn't know if she could do this. She doesn't know how to do this.

No scratch that... She doesn't remember how to do this. The whole dating thing.

She hasn't gone out on an actual date with someone since junior year of High School.

A fucking life time ago.

What has she been doing all these years you ask?

Well, honest truth? She's been fucking. A little crass but that's the truth. She had flings here and there. Some did the trick of giving her a satisfactory orgasm and others, they served company to her loneliness. Nothing serious.

You don't go out on dates with your fling because then that's some mixed signals shit and that never ends up well. Bang e'm and leave e'm. That's the motto.

Over the last few years, she's had lovers, meaningless flings and that's all there was to it. No one had ever picked her interest enough to be long term worthy. She's always been meticulous about that kind of stuff.

Fitz was the first in a very long time. _So she was freaking the fuck out._

She was about to hop in the shower when her phone started buzzing and ringing like crazy on the nightstand.

Walking back into the room, she picked it up quickly when she saw the name flashing back at her.

 _"Hi."_

 _"Hi."_

He sounded so happy. It made Olivia feel guilty.

"How are you?" He asked.

Olivia plopped down on the bed and landed on her back with a thud. She looked at the fan on the ceiling circling around and breathed to the rhythm of it.

"Nervous." She replied honestly.

"Why are you nervous?" Fitz asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

 _Yes. No._

Olivia sighed, "I've never-"

It sounded ridiculous in her head. She couldn't imagine how much stupider it will sound out loud.

"Never mind." She said.

"No. Don't do that." Fitz pleaded. "You've never what?"

"I don't really know how to do this." Olivia told him.

"Do what?" Fitz asked.

"The whole dating thing." Olivia replied. "It's not my thing. I haven't been on a date in God knows how long. I don't know the rules of it."

She felt embarrassed admitting that to him.

"There aren't any rules." Fitz said. "It's really simple. We eat, talk, laugh, and have a good time with each other. Then, at the end of it, if it so happens that we still like each other, we make plans to do it again. Tonight, you're the boss. _You're the Goddess and we can do this at your pace._ "

Olivia smiled. He's so good at this. The whole convincing thing. He's a natural at it.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Tonight's your night baby. I'm just the bastard who's gonna be fortunate enough to share it with you."

"I can't wait." Olivia whispered softly. "Is it crazy how much I miss you and we've talked every day this week?"

Today really was a good day.

Fitz was bursting inside with joy. He's glad that he isn't the only one that feels so strongly about the start of whatever _this_ was between them.

"No. It's not crazy at all." He replied with a smile.

A moment of silence fell between them. It was their one minute. One minute where they said nothing but felt everything.

 _One minute._

"So, have any nut allergies?" Fitz broke the silence.

Olivia chuckled. "Pervert."

"Get your mind out of the gutter woman." Fitz laughed. " _I don't mean that particular nut_. Although, it would be a tragedy if you were allergic."

Olivia shook her head in amusement. "Who's mind is in the gutter now?" She teased.

"Oh, that's just mean."

"I know."

"So no nut allergies?"

"None or whatsoever."

"Okay."

Okay."

"Well, I got a date to go get ready for..."

"Yeah. So do I."

"Bye Livvie."

Seconds before the line went dead, "Wait!"

Fitz laughed. "What?"

"Can you just tell me where we're going? Please?" Olivia begged.

"No. I can't do that." Fitz replied.

"Why not?" Olivia whined.

"Cause I want it to be a surprise. And it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Fitz answered. "See you soon, Goddess."

Olivia groaned as the line went dead but she still had a stupid grin plastered on her cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling.

 _Jesus._ This must be the stuff those hopeless romantics talk about. The butterflies in your stomach and fire running in your blood kind of thing.

 _This was crazy._

But so fucking exciting!

The phone started buzzing and ringing again next to her ears and she picked it up with a huff knowing exactly who it was.

"What's up mother?"

888

As the day narrowed closer to sunset, Olivia was a nerve wracking pacing machine. For the past hour and a half, she's been contemplating what to wear. She has a closet full of expensive, fashionable clothing but today for some reason, none of it seemed good enough.

When she heard the front door slam closed, she finally took a deep breath. Her saviors had come.

"We're here." Both Abby and Quinn came rushing into her room.

"Thank God." Olivia breathed of relief.

Minutes later, she was sat down in front of a mirror by Quinn while Abby did her fashion diva thing in her closet.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Abby asked.

"No. He wouldn't say." Olivia replied.

Her eyes were closed while Quinn did her makeup designer thing on her.

She honestly didn't know what she would do without those girls. They really are her gladiators.

"I'm just trying to understand how I wasn't aware of _this date_ until twenty minutes ago." Abby complained. "Honestly, I'm hurt."

She was throwing clothes on the bed like crazy. It's how she narrows it down. She makes a mess out of the whole closet, and turns the whole room into a jungle of clothes and then she starts to pick shit out of the random and matches them with shoes and accessories.

It sounds like a mess but believe it or not, it actually works. All the time.

"Jesus, your hair is so tangled!" Quinn pulled a brush through Olivia's thick hair with a force.

"Ouch!"

Quinn swatted her hand away, "Beauty hurts. Deal with it! It's not my fault you don't comb it for days and let it turn into spider's web." She said. "You find a dress yet, Abby?"

"I'm working on it." Abby replied.

"Well, work faster." Quinn snapped her fingers.

Abby stopped what she was doing to turn to Quinn. She was already working as fast as she could giving the window of time she had and Quinn adding extra pressure on her wasn't helping at all.

"My mother always said if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." The redhead said.

Quinn nodded. "I like your mother. She's a very wise woman." She said sarcastically. "Now chop-chop!"

Abby couldn't resist aiming a pair of Jimmy Choos at her head.

...

"Oh hell no!" Quinn cried.

It came down to ten dress choices and now Olivia was trying them on, more like modeling them and her two best friends had a front row seat to it as they sipped one of her prestigious bottles of wine from her gifted collection.

Olivia huffed. "Why not?" She asked.

"Um because it makes you look like a prude?" Quinn replied. "Don't get me wrong, you look kickass in it and it would work for a job interview in the world where men dictate everything. But that's not what we're going for tonight."

Abby nodded her approval and high-fived the best friend she loves to hate. "You make me proud, Perkins." She said with a smile as she sipped on her red wine in one of Olivia's fish tank sized glasses.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Time was moving fast and it really wasn't helping that she hadn't found an outfit.

Standing in her sexy matching underwear, she threw a hand up in surrender. "Then what are we going for?"

Quinn stood up from we chair in front of the mirror with excitement, happy to step in. "If he's taking you out to an expensive restaurant to show you off, you want every bitch in town to be jealous cause mhm, lawd knows he is fine!"

"Hey!" Olivia barked protectively.

"Shit, put your claws back in kitten." Abby teased.

Olivia flipped her off. She can't help it if she gets territorial. She's fucked the man. And he's goddamn great at it.

"Meow." Abby winked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What are we going for?" She asked again.

"Hit it Abby!" Quinn snapped her fingers and on queue, Madonna's Vogue blasted to the room as the brunette begin doing the most ridiculous, hilarious thing Olivia's ever seen.

"You wanna go for: _'yaaasss bitch yaaasss! Unh, unh, look at me! I'm the shit in town and look at my man too, he's hot.'"_ *Flips hair, strikes a pose, blows kiss* _"'Unh, unh, look but don't touch cause I got claws...'"_ All the while shamelessly vogueing like it ain't nobody's business.

"Get it?"

Both Abby and Olivia were laughing way too hard to answer the breathless brunette.

"This is so going up on Instagram." Abby managed between laughter.

"Of course."

...

So it actually helped.

The clock on the wall now read 5:45 and Olivia was just now slipping into her favored dress for the evening. It came down to three dresses and while each one of them had seemed like a great pick, this one went much better with everything.

With her hair in a simple messy fishtail summer braid with loose bangs pushed to the side, and her make up light and neat, she ended up choosing a Valentino knee-length, backless Midnight Blue dress.

It was a dress made to be worn by a _Goddess_ and Olivia felt every bit the part as she looked in the mirror. Considering it was the first time she was wearing it since she bought it, the dress hugged every inch of her feminine curves and even she couldn't believe how great she looked in it

But of course, the outfit wouldn't be complete without her six inches silver ankle strap Jimmy Choos.

She decided to go with as little accessories as possible, afraid of looking too tacky.

Her earlobes were bare but around her neck, she wore a simple little diamond necklace that was a gift two Christmases ago from her dearest best friend, A. Whelan. And on her wrist, she wore her usual Movado brand watch.

"You look hot." Abby gaped as she stared at Olivia in the mirror. " _Double T worthy_. Hott."

Quinn nodded her approval secondly, "We should totally be getting paid for this." She said.

"I promise to put you both in my will when I die." Olivia smirked.

"That's all we ask." Abby winked.

Looking up at the clock again, Olivia could feel the nervousness coming back in the pit of her stomach.

It was 6:05 and she was expecting him anytime now.

"Breathe Liv." Abby said.

Olivia did as instructed and took a deep breath. "Distract me with something so I can stop looking at the clock." She begged.

"Okay." Abby sighed. "I'm going out for those drinks with Double C at nine o'clock." She announced. "Fingers crossed I get my hands on him."

"Sounds good." Olivia nodded. "I'll be sending prayer circles your way. Mazel tov."

"Aah, merci mademoiselle." Abby flipped her long red hair and struck a pose. _Yaaas!_

Olivia chuckled. "What about you, Quinn?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm gonna go be normal." The brunette replied. "I have to practice a little for the show Friday night."

"Shit! That's next Friday?" Abby questioned.

It totally escaped her that Quinn's next show was the upcoming Friday and she made plans to grab dinner with an old friend from back home that now lives in D.C.

Shit!

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I kept telling you that forever ago."

"Whatever you got, cancel it ginger snap." Olivia said. "Hoes over bros."

That's been their pact since always. They've never missed something that was important to the other and it wasn't going to start now or anytime soon.

"Relax. I'll be there." Abby waved her hand dismissively. "I'll make it work."

"Okay, so we all good?"

All three nodded. "We're good."

Then the bell ring and they all froze.

"He's here."

"He's here."

Olivia lunged for the bottle of wine on her nightstand and took a long gulp to calm the nerves rushing at her again.

Abby took the bottle from her before she showed up drunk to her date. She thrust Olivia's little clutch at her and marched her out of the room like a parent taking her child to her first day of school.

"You got this." Quinn said encouragingly.

When all three of them opened the door in unison, they were all a little disappointed. One more than the others.

They were all expecting Mr. Beautiful as they should. But that's not who stood before them.

Instead, it was a younger, almost creepily-identical version of Vin diesel. Except with hair. Beautiful, thick and healthy golden-brown hair.

He was dressed all black in a very expensive Ermenegildo Zegna suit and his shoes were polished within an inch of their life.

 _"I'm wet."_

Both Olivia and Abby snapped their heads back to look at their friend speechlessly. Normally, you'd expect a comment like this from Miss Abby Whelan since she's the one with no filter cap. But nah. This was Quinn Perkins and it was even shocking to her.

Abby felt like a proud mama cub at the moment. She just wanted to grab Quinn and kiss the hell out of her.

Mr. Expensive Suit sure was a panty-dropping sight.

 _Oh Lord!_

"Um, I'm Esteban." Mr. Expensive Suit finally introduced himself with the faintest hint of a smirk playing across his lips.

Quinn had always thought of herself as the type of gal who loves her man clean-shaven. But looking at Mr. Expensive Suit rocking his perfectly trimmed full bear, _hallelujah_ , she was in lust!

He scratched his eyebrows and ran his fingers through that perfect mane of golden-brown hair of his.

He was blushing. He couldn't help it. He was under the scrutiny of three equally beautiful women. It was a given.

Olivia smiled. "I'm Olivia," She offered. "This is Abby," She pointed a finger at the redhead then at the brunette. "And Quinn."

Esteban knew. It was his job to know their names and his boss had made sure he did before coming to pick up Olivia.

"Pleasure meeting you." He nodded. "Um, Miss Pope, I'm here to pick you up and take you to _The Boss_."

 _"The Boss?"_ Olivia questioned with raised eyebrows.

Esteban nodded again. "Yes. _The Boss._ Mr. Grant."

 _Holy shit._

Olivia knew he was rich. She didn't know just _how rich_ though. Fuck's sake, he's got people calling him _The Boss._

"Oh, okay." Olivia said.

Just before their departure, Olivia hugged her girls and promised to speak to them soon. She didn't specify how soon though because she didn't know what _The Boss_ had in store for her since he's got hottilicious men in expensive suits picking her up.

Esteban yet again surprised them all when he stepped inside the door just before it closed.

"Hey,"

"Yes!" Quinn jumped.

"I'm free right after I drop off Miss. Pope. Do you wanna maybe, um go for dinner and a few drinks with me?"

He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but he looked scared as hell. It made it that much more goddamn adorable.

Quinn's face broke into this award-winning smile and both Abby and Olivia wondered if they'd ever seen their best friend smile like this before.

"Yes."

"Cool." Esteban grinned. "The Melting Pot, you know it?"

Quinn did know it but even if she didn't, she's sure she would've found a way.

"Yeah."

"Okay.

And then just like that, he stride away to the elevators in this sexy bad-boy walk.

Olivia nodded back at him in approval.

 _Nicely done Mr. Hottilicious. Bravo._

888

The drive to _her Mr. Beautiful_ seemed to have been the longest car ride Olivia's ever been in. She doesn't remember ever hating late evening rush hour as much as she did then, sitting in the back of that BMW like a nervous idiot.

She popped a few of those multi-colored tic-tac in her mouth in hopes of soothing the bile that threatened to rise from her throat as a result of her nervousness.

When the car finally came to a stop, Olivia took a deep breath as Esteban came to open the door for her. In return, she thanked him with a genuine smile.

Her feet hit the hard pavement and she looked up at the tall building they were currently standing in front.

She frowned. It was where Fitz lived. Why would he have his driver bring her to his apartment if they were going on a date?

Shrugging herself, she decided she'd find out soon enough.

"Ready Miss. Pope?"

Olivia nodded. She was nervous but she was also ready for everything when it came to Fitzgerald Grant.

When she stepped into the lobby, Olivia took her time to marvel at the place. The first time she had been here was sort of an _in-and-out_ affair. She never really took her time to look at the place.

And beautiful didn't even begin to describe the building.

It was certainly an old building but the vintage architecture only added to it's elegance. The lobby looked magnificent with it's marbled flooring, thick and luxurious velvet covered furniture. It also had high ceilings and a stunning French empire crystal chandelier as a centerpiece hanging above. Paintings and quotes from the greatest in the books of history hung against the smokey taupe colored painted walls.

It was simply sophisticating.

After minutes of exploring, she was ushered into an elevator and soon was riding up to the highest floor.

It felt like forever and an eternity. As the elevator went up, Olivia begin to subconsciously tap her fingers against the side of her thigh.

She couldn't back out of this now. She's already in the elevator and was minutes away from seeing him. She couldn't make up some dumb excuse.

This was happening.

Finally, the elevator dinged open and Esteban quietly nodded ahead at her in a _'lady's first'_ kind of way.

She stepped out of the elevator and ahead of her was one black door.

"He's in there."

"Oh..." Olivia mumbled, swallowing hard.

She turned around and faced Esteban with a frown. "Can you do me a favor?"

He gave a curt nod.

"Call me Olivia? Miss Pope is my mother so when you call me that, it makes me feel kinda old, you know?"

Olivia was also doing this for Quinn. She got that his boss is the man she's currently interested in and it would be unprofessional to be on first name basis with each other. But now that there could potentially be something between him and her best friend, she wanted him to feel as comfortable around her as possible.

For the first time tonight, Olivia saw a full smile curve across his lips. And it made him look ten times more attractive than he already was.

"Only if you call me Esteban." He said.

A compromise. She liked that.

"You should smile more often." Olivia said. "Thank you, Esteban."

"Just doing my job." Esteban bowed.

Then, Olivia walked into the black door and was stunned speechless.

888

 _Tadah!_

 _What has Mr. Beautiful got planned for Olivia? I don't even know. It just felt good to end the chapter here. Haha. Sorry! But I'll figure it out soon enough. It's date night!_

 _Again, my newest character, Esteban! Or as I like to refer to him, Mr. Hottilicious! He's gonna be an awesome dude. I figured with Quinn's bad luck when it comes to the men she chooses, she could do with a good guy in her hands. She's a two time widower in the show (well not really widower cause she wasn't married but still, ya get my point) and Charlie ain't shit. So I'm giving her Esteban! His name sounds so erotic._

 _Anyways, I'm done blabbing. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Until next time..._


	10. Rose Garden

Stepping through that black door, Olivia's hand flew to her mouth speechlessly as the most beautiful man in the world waited for her next to an S-76 helicopter. She couldn't get past her state of shock long enough to walk towards him because she didn't believe her eyes.

 _How?_

 _When?_

So many questions ran through her mind and she didn't have the voice to ask them.

It wasn't until he was standing before her, in the flesh, pulling her into his muscular arms in a hug did she finally snap out of it.

"You're crazy, Fitzgerald!" She accused. "How the hell?"

"I'm a Grant." Fitz chuckled in her ears as if that was explanation enough.

Olivia pulled away from him to look into his cerulean eyes. "And?" She questioned with raised eyebrows.

"And Grants don't do anything half-way. You'll come to learn that soon enough" He replied. "If I'm gonna _earn you_ Olivia Pope, I'm gonna make sure I take you on the best goddamn date of your life." With that said, he placed a small peck against her lips. "All you have to do is say yes." He smiled.

Olivia was beyond words. What else could she say to a statement like that?

"Yes."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Wow." He whispered.

He stroked her smooth cheek and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before spinning Olivia around in circles, making her blush fifty shades of red.

"You look-" He was momentarily speechless as he turned her to face him again. Only one word came to mind when he looked at her. She's a Goddess and there aren't any words nearly good enough to describe the physical attributes of someone like that wearing a sexy Midnight Blue dress.

He shook his head. There were no words.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Beautiful." Olivia teased.

He was sinfully hot in a pair of black slacks, a grey buttoned down shirt and shiny black leather shoes. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his strong, muscular forearms in a rudely-sexy-bad boy way. His perfect mane of dark hair was combed to perfection with a loose curl hanging rakishly over his handsome face.

Mr. Beautiful indeed.

"Allons-y."

Tucking her at his side, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and led her towards the awaiting helicopter where they met the pilot on duty.

He introduced himself to Olivia as Mr. Henry Belmonte. He seemed friendly and Fitz seemed to trust him. That was all Olivia gathered between the few minutes he spent demonstrating the safety routine.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as Fitz reached for her seat belt to strap her in.

Stopping for a brief second, he looked into her doe chocolate brown eyes and smiled his most charming smile at her. "Do you trust me?" Fitz asked.

Olivia nodded. If there wasn't some level of trust between them, she wouldn't be boarding a freaking helicopter with him. "Yeah."

"Okay. That's all you need to know." He smirked.

...

Olivia thought that she'd seen her fair share of beautiful things in life. Having graduated two years before she was supposed to, she took a worldwide trip to some of the most beautiful places in the world for a whole year before she went to college. She's seen the sunrise in Maui on the most beautiful beaches. She's been to Italy and she's seen all of Europe's great monuments and it had been a memorable adventure. But right now, in this very moment, sitting in that helicopter and flying across the skyline of Washington DC, looking down at those tall buildings, the salty ocean, the people, nothing compared to that view.

Even traffic looked beautiful from up there.

Olivia was so fascinated by how different things could look when you're about nineteen hundred feet in the air. Her perceptions of so many things were changing in just a matter of minutes because as she looked down that helicopter to a world filled with what- six-seven billion people, she realized that those people were fortunate enough to be a part of a beautiful, vulnerable world. A really vast theater of life and they were all living rich, fulfilling lives trying to make a difference in the world without realizing that they were all but a tiny speck in the universe.

It was mind blowing. It really makes a person just want to step back and appreciate the different ways that the world is perceived on a daily basis.

Olivia sipped her glass of wine with a smile. There's just no words for how she was feeling at the moment.

"Wow."

Fitz kissed her cheek softly as he rubbed her back with his masculine hand. "What are you thinking about right now, Goddess?" He asked.

Olivia was able to hear him through her headset that was programmed to his. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his beautiful cerulean eyes. "It's a new world up here."

Fitz nodded. He hadn't thought about it that way. Being a pilot, he's done this a thousand times, flew worldwide but never had he thought of the scenery as something new.

Rare, maybe. Elegant- most definitely. Freeing, extraordinary- yes. But never something new.

"It's a new world." He agreed.

The smell of the salty air seemed to have washed away all the nervousness Olivia felt just hours ago. They watched the sunset together and Olivia had never felt so close to the sun before. Watching the sky go dark as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and painted the clouds in this vibrant hue of orange and magenta was just... breathtaking. They didn't speak, they just watched in serenity, really taking in the view and it was _everything._

 _..._

They must've been in the air for a while because when they landed, the sun was no where in sight. Instead, the sky was Midnight blue with a full moon and shiny bright star.

Unsurprisingly so, there was a limo waiting for them when they landed and Olivia was beginning to believe that Mr. Fitzgerald Grant really didn't do anything halfway. And even though she still didn't know what they were doing or their current location for the matter, she was excited.

"Are we even still in the U.S. right now?" Olivia asked.

Fitz smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. "Yeah. We're still in the U.S." He replied.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before the driver halted the car to a stop.

"Ready?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Enjoy your evening Mademoiselle." The driver said politely in a very strong french accent after he opened Olivia's door for her.

But Olivia was too dumbstruck to voice an audible response.

...

The evening wind danced through the trees and flowers as birds in the sky sing lullabies, their chorus clear and fresh. The aroma of potpourri registered through the air as a mix of minty fresh cut grass and sweet honey. Daffodils festooned a Fuji apple tree blooming orange and red and an arcipluvian combination of carnations, daisies, lilies, peonies, baby's breath and roses of red, white and silky peach came into this magnificent arrangement that created the most magical scenery.

Olivia was speechless. She turned in circles in the bountiful field of roses and let the clean air around her caress her skin. She had never seen so many beautiful flowers all in one place before.

All she could manage to do was smile.

"Fitzgerald, where are we right now?"

"Somewhere you've never been before."

888

Dinner was a romantic affair near a running lake on a gazebo with electric lights and a whole rose garden surrounding them. Their conversation flowed smoothly, their back and forth banter was endless and the laughter from Fitz's corny jokes kept them more than entertained. By the time their dessert was served by one of the best culinary chef that money could afford, Olivia was sure this was the best time she's ever spent in the company of a man in a while.

They shared a large, delicious slice of chocolate raspberry mousse cake while sipping on their third glass of Trempranillo Merlot.

"Why go into the Navy?" Olivia asked.

Fitz swallowed. "Honestly?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

"I think from the moment I was conceived, my father had been planning every step of my life." He begin.

"That's fucked up." Olivia commented.

"Tell me about it." Fitz scoffed. "From boarding school to Harvard, it was all going to lead me to the White House one day." He begin. "But joining the Navy was for me. All I ever wanted to do was fly planes. For once to just do something that made _me_ happy. My whole life, all I did was try to run as far away from that man as possible but my mom and my sisters were always a constant reminder of what I was also leaving behind and that played a huge part into deciding to go."

"Do you regret it?"

Fitz shook his head. "No. I loved serving this wonderful land." He replied. "Of course there was always the fear of never returning home again but it was one of the best decisions I've ever made. And it pissed my father off to the point of no return so that was a plus."

888

After their delicious dinner, they took a long walk in the garden. With fingers entwined, they simply marveled at the beautiful flowers and basked in the smell of the wonderful evening.

They came to a stop next to a hammock tied to a tree and Olivia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she turned to look at him.

"You really did think of everything." She teased.

"What can I say," Fitz shrugged with a smirk. "I'm a perfectionist."

Pulling Olivia towards the hammock with him, he settled comfortably in it with a leg swinging on the floor.

"There's plenty of room for the both of us." He smiled. "Would you care to join me Goddess?"

Olivia shook her head at him in disbelief. The man really is perfect.

She got into the hammock with him and lay in his arms peacefully as they watched the stars illuminate the night sky.

Olivia listened to him as he told her wonderful stories, including scientific facts about certain constellations while he pointed them out for her. He waved his hands about and his eyes twinkled with a beaming glow as he talked. He was really passionate about the whole thing that Olivia couldn't help but be turned on. Never in a million years did she think that talks of astronomy could sound sexy but somehow, he had done it.

She was hooked.

"How do you know so much about that kind of stuff?" Olivia asked, genuinely curious.

"After boarding school, I was very indecisive about the rest of my life." Fitz said. "Even when I went to Harvard and was well into my first year of law school, I didn't know that I wanted to practice law for the rest of my life. I thought I needed something to fall back on in case that didn't work out so during spring break one year, I took an astronomy class and the professor that taught the course was a genius and his passion about all that stuff made me become really intrigued about the whole thing. I ended up taking the class for a semester for extra credit."

Olivia kissed his chest and smiled. "Politics was my thing in college." She said. "I was captain of the debate team by the time I was a sophomore."

Impressed and proud didn't even begin to describe what Fitz felt. Her brain is so fascination. Fitz smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I would give anything to have known you during those years." He sighed. "I bet you were something out of this world."

"Some people might second that." Olivia chuckled.

Laughter erupted from Fitz's chest and he swatted her butt playfully. "You're so cocky."

A few minutes of silence settled between them before Olivia spoke again.

"Do you really think the Egyptians built the Pyramid?" She asked.

Fitz shrugged. "Yeah." He replied. "I mean it's been scientifically proven, right?"

"Oh, _sure_ it's been scientifically proven. Kinda like they said the government made fake snow fall in Georgia? Please!" She said sarcastically. "Don't believe everything those _'scientists'_ say." Olivia told him. "How could a bunch of humans carry those big ass blocks and shape those things so perfectly with no tools thousands of years ago?"

You ever believed something for a long time and then someone comes and plants this whole new seed of theory in your head about it, and suddenly you feel like you've been lied to your whole life?

Well, that's how Fitz was feeling at the moment. Even crazier, he found himself questioning things he never thought to question before.

"Well then, if not the Egyptians, then who build it?"

"I don't know." Olivia replied. "Dinosaurs? Maybe aliens?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows. _The fuck?_

"How?"

Olivia sighed and sat up. "Think about it babe," She begin. "Do you really believe that it all started with Adam and Eve? According to those said _scientists_ , the world is four point five something billion years old. Come on, there had to have been something before those two right? For them to have been there in the first place, something else must've started some kind of evolution billions of years ago. It might as well be aliens."

Shit... It sounds so crazy. But why does it kind of make sense?

"Huh." Fitz frowned. He was so confused, he didn't even try arguing something else. "Um, okay."

He was starting to see why she was captain of the debate team.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he looked at the time. It was starting to get late and he thought they should be on their way back soon.

But first...

"Would you dance with me, Ms. Pope?"

He stood up and plucked a white rose from the tree behind them. With his hand extended in offering, he presented the rose before her.

Olivia buried her hand in her face, completely flattered and blushing from head to toe.

Olivia accepted the rose and let the sweet smell of vanilla powdered sugar fill her nostrils.

"Yes, I will dance with you." She replied softly.

The smooth sound of Frank Sinatra's voice poured from the speakers of his phone and Olivia let him take her in his arms as she laughed at how adorable he was.

As they swayed to the lyrics of _"The Way You Look Tonight,"_ an overwhelming feeling washed over her as she looked into Fitz's beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Fitz shook his head. He was so completely taken by her beauty. Not just her physical aspect. Just the whole package in general and he couldn't _believe_ how lucky he was. "Helen of Troy..." He whispered. "The face that launched a thousand ship. _And my God, Olivia, you are beautiful._ "

A million butterflies took wing in her stomach at his words. _Thank you_ wouldn't be a good enough response so Olivia settled her head against his chest and listened to the erratic beating of his heart while the intoxicating smell of his cologne filled her nose. His hand caressed her naked back as he sang to her in his deep baritone voice. _It was everything._

 _"Livvie..."_

Olivia raised her head from his chest and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked.

Olivia blinked at him and her when her lips broke into a smile, her luminous white teeth flashed at him and her whole face lit up. Bringing her hand to his cheek, she stroked his smooth, stubborn jawline before her nude painted fingernails brushed at the stylish curl hanging on his forehead.

"Why don't you find out?" It was as much of a dare as it was an answer.

He gave her this look. Olivia wasn't sure how to describe it other than what she felt in that very moment. She felt as though that from this point on, everything in her life would be different because of him. Everything would make sense.

Lifting his hands, Fitz cradled her face in his gentle hands as he looked into her eyes. Then gentle feather light kisses teased her temple, her nose, her jaw, her chin, leaving a delicious burning fire in their wake. And when their mouths met, time ceased to exit. The heat of his silk tongue laved at her lower lips and teased her mouth open, tasting all the deliciousness of her lips.

It was a kiss of unhurried passion. He kissed her with a passion that ignited and set a fire inside of her that reached places she didn't even know existed.

Goddamn...

"Next time don't ask. Just do it." Olivia whispered when they pulled away.

"Okay Goddess." Fitz smiled.

Olivia threw her head back and looked up at the sky breathlessly. "What are you doing to me, Fitzgerald?"

Dipping his head, he placed a sweet kiss on her exposed shoulders; "Ruining you for every other man out there, hopefully." He replied, amusement lacing his voice.

Well, it was definitely working.

"Do it again."

888

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when the car pulled back in front of her apartment. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and sighed happily. Tonight had been more than she could have ever imagined. She couldn't recall the last time she felt genuinely happy being with a man.

"Do we do the whole awkward movie cliche thing?" Olivia asked.

"What movie cliche thing?" Fitz teased.

"The whole _'I had a good time and awkward side hug'_ cliche." Olivia replied.

"Uh, definitely." Fitz smiled. "I'd never miss an awkward side hug opportunity from you."

He pulled Olivia towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can we do this again some time soon?"

Olivia shrugged, deciding to tease him a little bit. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Yeah?" Fitz raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Some might agree that I'm totally second date worthy."

"Ah," Olivia gaped sarcastically with a smile. "Now who's the one being cocky?"

Silence filled the tiny gap between them when they eyes met and for one entire minute, they silently mirrored each other's gaze. Olivia was the first to break it off. Something about those sixty seconds makes her feel really vulnerable. While she could read him by a tiny thread, Fitz seem to pierce this invisible hole into her and dive in really deep. Sometimes she felt as though he knew all her secrets and could read her every thought with just that one look.

Clearing her throat, she brushed the curl against his forehead and offered him a small smile. "You should go."

Fitz nodded. "I should go." He agreed.

But why didn't he want to let her go?

Standing on the tip of her toes, Olivia pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Goodnight, Mr. Beautiful."

She was barely out his arms when he pulled her back against his chest and pinned her back against the tree that stood before the limo. His fingers brushed her bangs from her beautiful eyes before his mouth claimed her lips. Her chin rested in the V of his hand as his tongue rolled in her mouth, reacquainting with hers. Every particle of her being awakened and the overwhelming feeling set her skin on fire. Knees weak, limbs languid and boneless with blood running like hot lava in her veins, heart drumming in her chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his curls as she let this incredible feeling consume her wholly as his lips devoured hers in a possessive assault.

Pulling away, they were both breathless. Fitz watched Olivia intently. Her eyes were now Black diamond eyes and filled with carnal sexual need, her skin flushed, blood pounding, heart racing and her breathing short of normal. She was exactly in the state he wanted her.

A smirk creased his lips and he bit them with satisfaction. _"Goodnight, Goddess."_

...

As Olivia waited for the elevator to descend, she couldn't help but touch her lips as a stupid smile graced her cheeks. Her lips tingled. She could still feel the shape and texture of his lips against hers. She could still taste him.

And ever fiber of her being wanted him.

Was that really supposed to be a kiss goodnight?

"Fuck..."

The elevator was taking too damn long and she really didn't want to be that girl.

He promised that they could do thing at her own pace. Her going up to her apartment and replaying their whole date in her head while giggling like a stupid little school girl would be at a slow rate.

And if she was being honest, _she didn't want slow_.

She wanted to end their night together tangled in between clean sheets with the weight of his sexy-as-sin body on top of her. She wanted to be devoured by him in the most wildest, most passionate way. She wanted to feel the burn of his lips against her skin as he made love to her. She wanted to pass out in his arms from the mind blowing orgasms he'd be giving her. She wanted his pleasure.

 _Fuck the elevator._

She skipped the tree little stairs that led to the elevators and ran out of the lobby into the streets. When Olivia found him still standing on the sidewalk looking up at her building, the biggest smile appeared across her lips.

"Hi."

Startled, Fitz looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hi." He replied. "No sleep for you tonight?"

"Apparently not." Olivia smiled.

"Hmm..."

She toyed with how to invite him in and everything she came up with sounded shallow.

So she decided to be bold by just blurting it out. "Do you wanna come in?"

And it seemed to have worked because Mr. Beautiful was smiling.

"You're too damn cute."

888

 _Tadah! Finally an update._

 _Lots of kissing, blah, blah, blah! And oh, the tree kiss was an added bonus because treegate had to happen. Duh!_

 _Haha, but seriously though, this chapter was a lot. When I said that I didn't know what those two were doing for their date last chapter, I really meant it so it was challenging to write this chapter. I toyed with so many ideas for their date but none of it felt right. Eventually I settled on something and this is what came of it so I'm crossing my fingers hoping you guys liked it?_

 _And for those who were wondering if I had social media, I didn't. But I made a tumblr recently so if you wanna follow me, hit me up on PM and I'll tell you the username!_

 _Anyways, I really hope you guys like the chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!_


	11. Crazy About You

Moan.

That's all Olivia could do as she wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. Her fingers glided through his silky chocolate curls as she deliciously devoured the taste of his mouth. Pressed up against the walls in the elevator, Olivia lost all semblance of time and modesty as his tongue slipped in between her lips; she breathed him in, and took the sweet offering essence of sin against his lips. Her legs are wrapped tightly around his hips and his big, calloused hands wonder everywhere, strumming tunes against her soft flesh with his fingers; effortlessly setting her skin on fire and awakening all her senses. And she moans because Olivia Pope can't seem to get enough of Fitzgerald Grant.

Too soon, the elevator doors open to her floor and they are forced to pull away. As he sets her back on her feet, Olivia can barely look Fitz in the eyes. Her cheeks are flushed and she is swayed with a type of dizziness that only his kisses can elicit. But ever as her anchor, his strong body holds her up and when he drew another kiss from her lips, so leisurely slow, and sweet, Olivia felt herself physically shudder with excitement.

Then he crouched down and picked up her previously discarded clutch from the floor. Standing up, Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the elevator. They walked the short distance to her door and Olivia could feel herself still vibrating, the intensity shocking her to the last fiber of her bones. She couldn't control her trembling hands and soon enough, she couldn't control anything at all because the second his lips made contact with her neck, Olivia was gone.

Shocks of delicious pleasure shot straight to her core, leaving her breathless as she wound her fingers to the back of his neck.

"Fitz…" She whimpered.

"Open the door, Goddess." He rasped in her ear. His hands were continually restless, gliding down her waist, embracing her glorious curves and finally, her bare leg. Olivia thought she just might've dropped dead when he took her earlobe in his mouth, sucking and biting tenderly.

She willed her hands to work as she searched through her clutch for her keys. Finding them, Olivia was more than relieved when the door creaked open. He gave her just enough time to punch in the alarm code and then he was on her again, attacking her lips and pushing her up against the nearest wall. She pulled his shirt from his slacks as his lips continued to drive her absolutely crazed. Too impatient to unbutton the shirt, Olivia ripped open the material, sending buttons popping and flying all across the room. But neither cared. This was sheer, unyielding need… to connect, to feel, to make fantasies become reality. Even as she groaned against his mouth, eager to have all of him, Olivia took time to explore his well defined muscles before Fitz pinned both of her hands over her head. He grind his bulging erection against her core, making her to go mad with desire.

"Livvie…" Fitz whispered against her lips.

She tugged at his bottom lip, causing Fitz to groan his approval. "You drive me so crazy." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose in her hair and breathing the scent of her unique conditioner before dipping his head to her collarbone and sinking his teeth in the bare flesh there. It was bound to leave a scar.

"Oh God…" He swallowed her every moan after that in long, capturing kisses, drinking from her lips all the passion she was feeling. And just when Olivia thought she felt it all, with the thrilling rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins, everything just stopped all at once. His lips now only ghosted parts of her, his fingers relenting in it's mapping of her body but his eyes… those stayed consistent, swimming in a pool of grey, glazed and overflowing with so much lust, _so much desire_ , so much passion. So much of this man was bare for her to see and Olivia couldn't understand how he was comfortable being this vulnerable with her. As much as it rendered her paralyzed, it warmed her heart to see how much he actually wanted her.

Then he backed away from her, letting her arms fall at her sides. He sounded almost breathless as he took in her features and when he spoke, Olivia knew there was no turning back from him. Ever.

"Take off your clothes."

From the couch, Fitz watched as Olivia sashayed out of her little midnight blue dress. The spaghetti straps of her dress kissed her shoulders as they fell down her arms and for a second, Fitz found himself extremely envious of the expensive, designer's material. Finally, it hit the floor at her feet lifelessly and before him, stood a Goddess: her long hair falling flawlessly in a curtain down her back and her beautiful mocha skin glowing in the darkness. She looked absolutely ethereal, absolute perfection.

For the first time in his life, a well accomplished, successful and Ivy League educated Fitzgerald Grant was at a loss for words. The only way he knew how to express himself was with his eyes. Those never failed to convey his emotions before and right then, he knew they didn't because his Goddess now wore a blush on her cheek as she bounced from one foot to the next, trying to hide her beauty from him. If only she knew.

But still, she had the ability to astound him even as she acted shyly under the scrutiny of his lust filled gaze. "What then, Mister Grant?" She questioned. The innocence evident in her voice could have very well been the cause of his death.

Fitz stood up from the couch, just admiring the beauty that is so uniquely her. He closed the short distance between them in two long stride before she was in his arms again. He breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing how much he already missed her being in his arms. He titled her chin up with his index finger and held her gaze as he shook his head with awe and disbelief.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He told her.

Olivia broke their intense gazing and looked to the side of them… anywhere but his eyes really as she chewed on her bottom lip. A chuckle broke from his lips, making her look back at him again with curiosity.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Fitz concluded. "You're a Goddess and you don't even know it, baby."

It's not that Olivia didn't believe him. She knew he was honest with his compliments but it was hard for her to accept them when all she's ever been to previous lovers was _"sexy"_ and a means to their pleasure. But somehow with him, he's managed to make her feel otherwise tonight with everything he's said and done. With the way his fingers brushed her skin in the gentle way; with the way he kissed her lips so sweetly at times and then other times so passionately; with the way his eyes followed the shape of her body, leaving her yearning for the thoughts going wild in his head. With him, she feels seen, she feels truly beautiful. Worthy of the name Goddess that she's become accustomed to and it's all because of his actions and words.

"Kiss me, Fitz." Olivia pleaded.

Ever the gentleman that he is, Fitzgerald adhere to her request. Kissing every inch of that beautiful woman's body and leaving her panting for more. He sucked a nipple in his mouth through the thin, flimsy material of her bra. He flicked his tongue over the hardening bud of her nipples and a gasp escaped her lips. Fitz can't help stopping, to admire that lust filled looked that blushed her features.

"So fucking beautiful." He whispered as he descended on his knees, showering her flat stomach with kisses.

He let his index finger map out the shape of her toned stomach, loving how her muscles contracted with each touch in anticipation. His lips continued its trail also, placing wet kisses everywhere and enjoying the little sounds coming from her mouth. He kneaded the flesh of her luscious ass, earning a long grunt from her. And then finally, he was there, where he yearned to be. He placed a kiss to her core through the thin material of her panties.

"Fitz…" Olivia released his name like a prayer, lacing her fingers through his hair as she pressed him closer to where they both wanted.

Fitz drew another kiss, darting his tongue out to taste the moisture pooling through her panties. An animalistic groan escaped Fitz's lips and he couldn't help but wanting more… needing more. Her scent penetrated through his nose as memories of the last time he went down on her flashed behind his eyes. Suddenly, Fitz couldn't go another second without having her, without tasting her.

"God baby, you're so wet." Fitz growled.

Olivia moaned as his thumb circled her clit through her panties. "Fuck." Her legs trembled and threatened to give way beneath her.

"Tell me baby," Fitz looked up at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes. "Is this all for me?"

"Yes," Olivia whispered, "God, yes."

Standing up on his feet, Fitz wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head to capture her lips. She dug her fingers through the flesh of his back when his lips strayed from hers, only to rain breath-taking kisses down her neck, on her breasts and then he was back to her lips again, devouring her like she was his last meal.

"Show me, Livvie." He murmured on her lips. "Show me how wet you are for me baby."

Entwining their fingers together, Olivia guided his hand down her panties, bringing him exactly where they both needed. They gasped in unison at the feeling of being so connected to each other. This was more than lust, more than a quick bang to satisfy needs. As they both looked into each other's eyes, this became more than intimacy. This became two souls finally meeting again.

"Livvie…" Fitz crooned.

Words failed to describe what this moment was and they both knew it so they let their actions mirror what their words couldn't. Their lips met once more while their fingers worked together to bring Olivia the greatest pleasure she's ever experienced. Their eyes never wavered from each other and when she was close to that final moment, Olivia's body started shaking so uncontrollably and her breath came in short gasps, mimicking the fast rate of her heartbeat.

"Come for me, gorgeous." Fitz demanded. "Let me see you."

She came with a soundless scream against his mouth, her knees weakening as she rode the waves of a powerful, life-giving orgasm. Fitz held her close to his chest as she completely came undone in his arms. She looked so free yet so vulnerable. So beautiful. And it was everything.

"So damn beautiful." Fitz said, completely amazed.

Olivia blushed when he placed a loving kiss on her cheek. "You're quite the expert, Mr. Grant." She teased. "That was incredible. Thank you."

Fitz threw his head back, a full boisterous, guttural laughter escaping his lips.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked, playing with his curls.

"I think you're the first woman that's ever thanked me for giving her an orgasm." Fitz confessed.

Olivia can't help but laugh with him too at his confession. "Really?" She asked.

Fitz nodded. "Really." He replied. "It's quite flattering."

"Well in that case, Mr. Grant," She brought both of her arms around his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck. _"It was my pleasure."_

"Ew," Fitz chuckled. "You're so corny, Livvie."

"Says the pot to the kettle." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Although, I think you're about to think something completely different in about a few minutes." She said.

Fitz raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I'm gonna push you down on my couch in about five seconds," As she told him this, they begin to gingerly move backwards towards her couch in the semi darkness of the room. The silver moonlight peaking through the curtains their only guide. In due time, the back of Fitz's legs hit the couch and Olivia wiggled her eyebrows at him as she teasingly pulled his lower lip between her teeth.

"You must be clairvoyant." Fitz joked.

"Yet you swear I'm corny." Olivia chuckled.

"What happens now?" Fitz inquired.

"Now, I'm gonna push you on that couch…" A small shove to his shoulders and Fitz was plopping down on the couch. He giggled to himself when Olivia raised a leg up to his chest. _"Like"_ was an understatement when it came to what he felt for Olivia Pope. He adored her. He's never been more turned on and amused at the same time by a woman. Her ability to be so silly yet so sexy at the same time completely blew him away. Fitz let his fingertips play along the skin of her long legs before kissing her knee. Then from his chest, she begin to drag her foot downward, mapping his rock hard abs. "So sexy." She licked her moist tongue over her lips and Fitz could hardly suppress the moan coming from his mouth. When she begin running her foot over the bulge in his pants, Fitz lost his mind then. "Is that all for me, Mister Grant?"

 _Oh she's such a tease!_

Blinded with sheer desire, Fitz grabbed her by her leg to bring her closer. Seconds later, she was straddling his lap, grinding torturously slow down on his hard cock. She cupped his face and before he could go crazy from all the want he was feeling for her, she crashed her lips against his - kissing him rough and slow, taking from his lips the pure taste of heaven. Everything else from that point became a blur as they begin to strip each other from the rest of the barriers separating them from becoming fully whole.

"Make love to me, Goddess." Fitz begged.

Ragged breath and completely naked before this incredible man, Olivia felt more powerful and beautiful than she ever had in her whole entire life. The insecurities and doubts that tormented her before flee as she embraced the vulnerability they were both baring to each other. Instead of something to be feared, she looked at it as something to be nurtured; as something ethereal and so it became just that as she slid down on his cock deliciously slow.

That fine line between lust and passion blurred until it became something wonderful… something beautiful. The silver complexion of the moon bounced off Olivia's skin as she rode Fitz into a world of perfection; a world of oblivion. With her head thrown back and her mouth gaping in pure ecstasy, she looked every bit the Goddess that Fitz knew she was. And as release became pleasure, they made love to each other's soul by holding onto each other's gaze and sharing sweet kisses until the powerful, exhilarating waves of their climax rocked them to the gates of heaven. Something about watching each other fall apart in the throes of something so intimate and incredible brought them closer than they've ever been. Entwined and bound together; physically and emotionally. It was breathtaking.

"Livvie…" Fitz whispered her name like the only prayer he knew as his lips ghosted her brows. "Where have you been?"

This time when he asked again, Olivia felt more than compelled to answer him. "Waiting for you to show up." She replied.

Silence became their companion for a while after that. They just held each other, basking in the aftermath of their love making as they tried to regain their strength. Olivia listened to Fitz humming a beautiful tune that sounded a bit familiar to her, but which she couldn't quite recall in that instant. His fingers traced invisible patterns across her skin, leaving her moaning and shivering above him and for the first time in ever, Olivia knew truly what peace felt like. She buried her face deeper in the crook of Fitz's neck as she tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay. But of course, she could never hide from him. He squeezed her a bit tighter and placed soft butterfly kisses on her naked shoulder.

"How you doing, Goddess?" He asked.

Olivia can't help the smile on her lips and when the tears did fall, she found that she didn't even care. She was feeling so much at the moment, and she didn't want to mask those feelings from him. Wiping the fallen tears from the hollow of her eyes, Olivia pulled away to stare at him. Her smile was still in place and when she kissed his lips, their happiness matched.

"I'm doing great." She replied.

"Good." Fitz grinned, pecking her lips. "You want me to run you a warm bath?"

Olivia moaned. That sounded like music to her ears and she couldn't help the urge to kiss his lips again. "Only if you promise to join me." She said.

"I think that could be easily arranged." Fitz smiled. "Can you walk?"

Olivia pouted at him as she shook her head. "Unh-unh. Not for a while." She answered.

When he began laughing at her, Olivia bit his neck. "Stop laughing!" She chastised. "It's not my fault that your-"

Fitz raised his eyebrows, daring her to finish the sentence. "It's not your fault that my what?" He probed.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "Just take me to my room, boytoy!" She cried.

"So rude." Fitz shook his head as he stood up with her still wrapped tightly around him. The movement caused him to finally slide out of her and Olivia whimpered her lost in his ears, causing Fitz to instantly grow hard again.

"Behave, unless you want to get savagely fucked against the nearest wall here." He smacked her ass. "I'm trying to be a good boytoy."

Turned on didn't even begin to describe what Olivia was. She so badly wanted to test her limits with him but she also wanted to soak in that bath. He was trying to be romantic and she wanted to let him do his thing. It's not to say that she wasn't going to collect on that delicious round against the wall later.

"Yes sir." She whispered in his ear.

Fitz groaned. "You're not helping yourself here, little lady." He said as he begin walking down the hallways to her bedroom. "I'm starting to think you like getting spanked. Do you like getting spanked Goddess?" Just to get confirmation on his suspicion, Fitz gave her bottom another stinging tap. The reaction he got from her definitely answered his question.

"Who's not playing fair now?" Olivia challenged, staring into his eyes.

"Be quiet." Fitz said before capturing her lips with his. "Where's your room?"

"Second door to the left." Olivia replied.

When they finally made it to her room, Fitz broke their kiss and threw Olivia in the middle of her queen sized mattress. Her squeals turned into giggles as she bounced on the bed. In seconds, Fitz was covering her body and laying kisses everywhere, tickling her in places she was the most sensitive.

"I like your room." Fitz complimented.

"Oh thank you." Olivia replied, running her fingers through his hair. "I decorated it myself." She told him.

"It's very you." He said. "This whole apartment is very you. You'll have to give me the whole tour when it's a bit lighter."

Olivia noted. "No problem."

He cuddled with her for a little bit. Burying his face between her breasts and hugging her torso tightly. Olivia couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl when Fitz begin blowing raspberries on her stomach. This whole night has been so magical. Their date was wonderful and it's not like he had anything to prove to her any longer but still, he continued to make her so deliriously and gloriously happy. She couldn't figure him out and Olivia found that she didn't want to try to. This thing with Fitz… whatever it was, it was great and she was going to enjoy every last second of it freely without any reservation.

"Okay!" Fitz said abruptly. "Let me go woman. I gotta go run you that bath."

Olivia chuckled at him. "You're the one crushing my ribs but I'm the one that needs to let go? Suuure." She teased.

Fitz squinted at her before he stole a peck from her lips. "No one likes a smartass, Ms. Carolyn." He let go of her waist and just when he was about to get up, Olivia fastened her legs around his hips. "Really?" Fitz laughed. "Let me go, you dork."

"Say please." Olivia giggled.

"Please, Livvie?" He even added the pouty lips and the puppy dog eyes.

Olivia groaned at how cute he looked. "Oh, fine! Go away."

Fitz gave a hearty laugh as he climbed out of her legs. He kissed her bended knee before he turned to leave for the bathroom. "You stay right here and keep on being perfect. Don't move an inch, I'll be right back. Okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Okay." She smiled.

He opened the door of the bathroom, only to stop dead in his tracks before he went in. "Towels?" Fitz asked, gingerly.

Olivia watched his prefect ass flex with every step he took. The muscles of his back were sculpted so nicely; so perfectly defined, it was enough to make her cry for mercy. He was just such a beautiful man, so sexy and confident in his nakedness. Olivia bit her lips as she continued to watch him. A blush blossomed on her cheeks when he turned around and she got caught basically drooling over him.

"Livvie…" Fitz called.

Snapping out of it, Olivia sighed dreamily. "Towels. Right. You'll find some clean ones on the third shelf in the bathroom." She replied. "And please feel free to use anything else you might like. Make yourself at home."

Fitz nodded. "Thank you."

Just before he stepped in the bathroom, Olivia called out to him.

"Hey, baby…"

Fitz turned his head to look at her. "What's up?" He asked.

"Just thought you should know: you got a sexy ass." Olivia informed him.

All Fitz could do was laugh. He gave her a wink before he disappeared in the bathroom. "Thank you." He replied. "I'm glad you approve."

Once completely alone, Olivia rolled onto her stomach and buried her face under a pillow. She was royally screwed and she saw no way out of falling deeply and quickly for Fitzgerald Grant. How sway.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia was being awakened from a light nap with kisses across her back. "Baby, wake up." Fitz breathed in her ear.

He chuckled when she groaned at him to go away. "I can't believe you fell asleep on me." He teased.

"You said not to move." Olivia reminded him. "I didn't move and you took longer than I thought."

"And you'll see why as soon as you get up." Fitz promised. "Come on, baby."

With a lot of groans and whimpers, Olivia dragged herself out of bed. She stood up, rubbing her eyes from her short nap and Fitz can't help but admire how cute she was.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Fitz instructed.

Not wanting to even argue with him, Olivia simply did as she was told. The moment she closed her eyes shut, he grabbed her hands and begin leading her to where she presumed the bathroom was. Upon entering the room, Olivia was met by the distinctive smell of her jasmine and cinnamon scented candles.

"You can open them now." She heard Fitz said.

She did exactly that and instantly, Olivia felt her heart swell up with affection. Before she knew it, she was throwing herself in his arms and kissing his lips breathlessly. No one had ever done anything quite as romantic for her before. Her bathroom looked completely different than what it used to be. He had turned it into this beautiful sanctuary with warm, scented candles illuminating the room. He had a bottle of her prestigious wine chilling in an ice bucked next to two tall glasses. An assortment of cheeses, peperoni and crackers on one plate and strawberries dipped in whipped cream in another bowl. Warm water was still pouring in the tub, with bubbles overflowing on the surface. On a small table that he'd moved to the bathroom sat a sponge, her Lilly and The Valley bath oil and his phone in which smooth jazz music was crooning out of.

"Oh baby…" Olivia pulled away to admire the setting once more. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"Are you kidding?" Fitz smiled. "For that look on your face right now, it was worth every miserable second spent looking for all these things."

Olivia can't help but laugh. She did after all tell him to make himself at home. It looks like he listened to her. She placed another kiss on his lips before gathering up all her hair in a pile to make a haphazard bun on top of her head. Realizing she didn't have a scrunchie handy, she decided to tuck them into a knot before slipping on a shower cap.

Once again, she looked too cute for her own good and Fitz can't resist kissing her nose. "After you, madam." He gestured to the steaming bubble bath awaiting.

When Olivia stepped in the water, it was taking everything she had not to sing to the angels. Everything was just perfect. She turned off the running faucet before completely letting herself go and relaxing into the water. She moaned as she felt her limbs beginning to loosen up. She didn't know how much she in fact needed this until this very moment. She took a special interest in the big bubbles, popping them with the tip of her fingers and giggling each time. What a time to be alive? - Olivia thought. This was the kind of stuff she wrote and dreamed about. The simplicity and domesticity of having her lover run her a romantic bath. Sipping fine wine and listening to heavenly jazz from the 70s and 80s era. This is what dreams are made of indeed.

Unbekesnowst to her, the man who made all of this possible was still standing in the doorway, wearing an indescribable look on his face as he watched her live. That might've been when Fitzgerald Grant fell irreversibly, unequivocally in love with Olivia Carolyn Pope.

"I was promised a hot boytoy as company. Might you know anything about that?" Olivia asked, finally looking up at him for the first time since she got in the tub.

Fitz smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps. What does he look like?" He decided to play along.

"Hmmm," She actually took a second to ponder a response, which made their little banter all the more fun to Fitz. "I don't think he looks anything like you."

"You don't say." Fitz gasped dramatically. "Are you saying that your little boytoy was more handsome than I?" He waited for an answer with cocked eyebrows.

Olivia nodded even as she tried hard not to laugh at the wounded look on his face. "I most certainly am." She replied.

Hands clutching his chest, Fitz pouted. "You wound me, Goddess."

"Then get your sexy ass in here so I can make it better." She challenged.

Before he could be told twice, Fitz dropped the towel around his hips and marched towards the tub. He doubted his tall physique would be able to fit but he knew he could make it work. Settling in between Olivia's legs, he laid his head on her chest and instantly relaxed as she begin running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you." She said, placing a kiss on his lips. "This is the most thoughtful, most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me." She confessed.

Olivia was well aware of how sad that sounded but it was the truth and she wanted to be honest with him. Instead of judgement and being bombarded with a million questions about the kind of assholes she used to date, he simply smiled and craned his neck until he was able to capture her lips again in a sweet kiss.

"This won't be the last." Fitz promised, pecking her lips once… twice before he pulled away. "Wine?"

"Yes please." Olivia replied.

…

They must've been in the water for hours - talking about everything and nothing; laughing belly aching laughter at some of the most obnoxious jokes they've both ever heard from each other; sipping on the finest wine money could buy while feeding each other delightful snacks. They delved into their favorite childhood memories, and their most embarrassing encounters. They made a mess of the bathroom floor, splashing water everywhere while engaged in a tickling war, which Fitz was the victor of. When that turned into a passion fueled, steamy make out session, they ended up making slow, playful, breathtaking, and delicious love to each other, exploring every inch of each other's body, savoring every minute they spent bound to each other in the most intimate ways. And when they both reached their pleasure, they held onto each other even tighter, riding the waves together. They both can't help but laugh at how corny they are when they high five each other after catching their breath.

"You look beautiful." Fitz said, raining wet kisses up Olivia's neck as his fingers traced a bubbly pattern between the valley of her breasts.

"Even with the shower cap on?" Olivia questioned.

"Mhmmm." Fitz chuckled, kissing her lips. "Especially with the shower cap on. That's the best part."

"You're a terrible liar but that was very sweet of you." Olivia mumbled between their kisses.

…

A few minutes later, Fitz drained the tub only to refill it again. He reached for the sponge on the small table at their sides and lathered it with the shower gel before he began to wash her leg; working his way from the bottom to the top.

"You ever been in love, Fitz?" Olivia didn't know what possessed her to ask him such a question but talking to him was so effortless. He's already told her things more personal than this, things she's sure took a lot more courage to say so this, she thought was just one of the many questions she could get away with asking him.

His hand stopped moving and he took a long deep breath before he answered. "No." Fitz replied. "Have you?"

Olivia shook her head, running her hands all over him - his hair, his shoulders, his pecs. "I've come close in the past." She answered honestly.

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

Her answer was simple at best with no room for elaboration and Fitz figured she didn't really want to dig out the laundry in that particular bag.

"Some things don't always work out quite as well as one would hope." She told him.

And Fitz didn't pride for more.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"I'm not." Olivia kissed his neck.

"Hmmm, how come?" Fitz wondered.

"I try not to live in the past," Olivia said. "But if it had worked out, then we wouldn't be here together right now. There's no telling if I would've stayed happy in the long run and knowing me, for the sake of familiarity, I would've compromised and see it through. That might've made for two more lonely and miserable people in the world, don't you think?"

When she put it like this, Fitz couldn't help but become more curious but he was also happy that "close" didn't become "till death do us apart" with whomever it was in the past that almost had this incredible woman's heart. It would've been a great lost to him.

Reaching for the almost empty bottle of wine at the foot of the tub, Fitz poured them each a generous amount in their glasses before handing Olivia hers.

"To us." He toasted.

"Sláinte." Smirking, Olivia clicked her glass with his and then brought the liquid to her lips for a long, healthy sip.

…

After he washed her body squeaky clean, Olivia decided it was only fair she returned the favor. As she washed Fitz's hair with her shampoo, he begin to dose off, moaning at how incredible her fingers felt massaging his scalp. It was truly a sight to see.

"How come you stopped being a lawyer?" Fitz asked.

Olivia who thought he was in a peaceful slumber was taken back by his question. Besides her mother, no one's ever questioned her about why she made such a bold move in the prime of her career as a lawyer.

When she didn't answer him instantly, Fitz opened his eyes and stared at her. "I'm sorry if that's too personal." He apologized.

Olivia shook her head. "No. You're fine." She told him. "It's just that no one's ever asked before."

"Oh," Fitz frowned. "Well, from what I know so far, it sounds like you were pretty damn kickass at being a lawyer. I guess I'm just curious to know why you trade your suits and briefcase for sweatpants and a laptop."

Olivia chuckled at him. "My father was the most alive person I knew when I was growing up." She told him. "He was so in love with living life. He loved nature, he loved people, he loved adventures and he loved science. I don't think he ever did a thing that didn't make him happy, so when he died… I vowed to myself to continue to honor his memory by being in love with living life as much as he was." As she shared such deeply personal things with him, Fitz traced circled on her bended knee. He held on to her every words, smiling at how amazing she was. Smiling at how her eyes lit up when she talked about her late father. It was such a contrast to the disdain he felt whenever he so much as thought of his. "I got into law because from a very young age, all I wanted was to help people, fix their problem and make them go away. It also helped that I could talk my way out of anything. My father used to say it was a talent that would get me very far in life and it did. For a while." Olivia smiled. "I was the best female lawyer New York City had ever seen. I'd never lost a case. At the age of twenty-six, in my prime, about to make partner at the biggest law firm in the state of New York, I didn't think it would get any sweeter than that but then I realized that with that success, huge parts of myself was starting to chip away. It stopped being about helping the people - it became more about competition as I got closer to making partner. One day I was doing exactly what I was set out to do with my hard-earned degree and then the next day before I knew it, I was working my ass off making the one percent richer while the rest of the minorities rot in poverty. I was killing myself, forgetting to eat, forgetting to sleep, forgetting to breathe fresh air and feeling the sun beat on my skin because I was putting in eighty hours a week plus overtime. The whole time, the thrill - my reason for wanting to be a lawyer in the first place was just gone. Everything got too big. Cases got too big and overwhelming and illegal. Egos got too big. People around me started to change. It was all too much. It was suffocating. I stopped being happy. I stopped being in love with life, with my job, with myself and in doing so, I realized how much I was disrespecting my father's memories. Money and success was not everything to me. The decision to give it all up was the easiest thing I've ever done because at the end of the day, my peace of mind, my happiness, my health meant more."

"Wow." Fitz said. "You never cease to amaze me with how incredible you are."

Olivia placed a kiss against his forehead and smiled. "Thank you."

"So are you happy?" Fitz asked.

Olivia nodded. "Oh yeah." She replied. "These days, my only problem is a severe case of writer's block perfectly balanced with my very own procrastination."

Fitz smiled. "Do you miss it sometimes?"

"Being a lawyer?"

Fitz nodded. "Yeah."

She shrugged. "I can still practiced law, you know? It's not like my license got taken away." She told him. "Every once in a while, I do a pro-bono case for someone in need of my help. It keeps me happy and doing what I've always wanted to do."

"I'm proud of you, babe." Fitz extended his knuckles in a fist for her to fist bump him.

Olivia giggled. "You're so cute." She bumped her fist with his and then they shared another kiss.

…

By the time they got out of the bathroom, the sky was starting to clear up, and hints of the early morning lights started penetrating through the curtains in the room.

"Where's your shirt?" Olivia asked as Fitz was putting lotion on her back.

"It's in the living room, I think. Why?" Fitz answered.

"Wanna go get it for me?" Olivia batted her pretty doe brown eyes at him. "I wanna wake up to your smell in case you're gone by the time I wake up."

Fitz frowned but he didn't tell her that he didn't plan on leaving without making love to her at least one more time in the morning. He didn't tell her that he didn't plan on leaving without making her breakfast and reading the paper to her. He didn't know what kinds of men she was used to in the past, but he was gonna prove himself to be different than them. The others were no end in sight. But him, he planned to stay for as long as she'll have him.

So instead of telling her all of this, he leaned in and kissed her forehead before leaving to go retrieve his shirt and his boxers.

When he came back, Olivia was fixing the pillows on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of the skimpiest panties Fitz had ever seen. Damn it, if it wasn't enough to make his dick hard all over again.

He handed her the shirt and hopped to his side of the bed. He watched as she threw the shirt over her shoulders. It was at least twice her size and it swallowed her up in the cutest way.

"What do you think, Mister Grant?" She asked sexily, striking a few silly poses for him.

Arms behind his head, Fitz watched her as she climbed onto bed, between his legs. "No feedbacks?" She pouted.

Fitz pulled her on top of him and kissed her pouty lips. "You're so sexy. And I think you look amazing in my shirt, baby." He said.

"Thank you." Olivia blushed. "You were right, you know?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "About what?" He asked.

"About you being totally second date worthy." She smiled. "This whole entire night has been so wonderful. I loved every second we spent together."

He blinked his pretty blue eyes at her and then, back was his panty-dropping smile. "Ditto." Fitz agreed.

And with those last words, they settled for bed. Olivia stayed on top of Fitz. Their every limbs were entwined and her face was buried deeply in the crook of his neck. They breathed in sync, their hearts beat in sync. Everything was perfect and peacefully, in each other's arms, they fell asleep for hours.

888

It all felt like a dream to Olivia the next morning. She was convinced that it had to be because surely, she couldn't have been a part of such a wonderful night.

And then she woke up to his kisses, his smell and his marks all over her body. His voice in her ears, whispering for her to open her eyes. And when she did, Olivia nearly wept.

He was just so beautiful, so perfect that she had to touch him to make sure he was real. He spotted a day's old stubble and in the light of the day, his eyes were bluer and clearer than any ocean or sky that Olivia's ever seen.

"Hi baby." He smiled.

His smile is so bright, so contagious that Olivia can't help but reciprocate it. "Hi, Mr. Beautiful." She greeted him back.

He leaned down to kiss her lips and when he finally pulled away, it took Olivia a minute to put herself back together. When she could finally process thing coherently, she realized that he was already dressed in new clothes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after nine o'clock." Fitz answered.

Olivia shook her head, completely disoriented. "What? Did you even sleep?" When they went to bed, it was very close to five in the morning. She didn't understand how he could be up and moving.

"Of course I slept." Fitz chuckled. "Then I woke up, went home, showered, got new clothes, went grocery shopping for you, came back here and made you breakfast."

Olivia thought she smelled the delicious smell of turkey bacon and sure enough, when she turned her head to her side of the bed, there was a tray full with mouthwatering food waiting for her.

"How do you do that?" She questioned.

Fitz pushed off her and made her sit up so she could get started on breakfast. As soon as she was comfortable, he brought the tray to her lap. There was a single red rose in a small vase sitting in the middle of the breakfast tray. It was perfectly trimmed and fresh out of the florist. It smelled heavenly. Just like her. Taking it out of the water, Fitz tucked the stem into her hair, smiling at how adorable she now looked. The urge to pull his phone out and snap a few pictures of her was much too great to ignore. So he did. Even though she pretested through it all. They were the best pictures he currently owned.

The whole time, Olivia simply stared at him, wondering where he came from and why it took her so long to find him.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs." He said, handing her the fork. "I wasn't sure how you like your eggs."

Olivia smiled at him. "Scrambled is great." She brought a forkful of the scrambled eggs to her lips and moaned with avidity. He was a beautiful man, a great lover, and an amazing cook. Olivia knew now that there was no way she going to survive Hurricane Fitzgerald.

It wasn't until Olivia was almost done eating that she realized Fitz wasn't. "Why aren't you eating?" She asked him.

"Because watching you is much more entertaining." He replied.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. He was so damn corny! And so damn cute! He was too much! She picked up a piece of bacon from her plate and held it to his mouth. "Open up, sir."

"Much obliged, madam." Fitz smiled.

…

After a delicious breakfast and a quick shower, Olivia gave Fitz the promised tour to her apartment. In total, she had three bedroom - one of which she turned into a personal office in order to get her writing done. And the other was the guest bedroom.

"So this is where the magic happens." Fitz had asked.

Olivia nodded. "Not so much lately." She told him.

"You'll get it back." He kissed her forehead. "I believe in you."

They spent the next two hours in Olivia's living room, cuddled up on the couch while watching a DVD of Olivia's favorite 90's show - Living Single. She knew almost every line by heart.

"I'm not being a dork," She quickly said before Fitz could call her one. "I just love that show. My mom used to love it when it was on cable and I never cared for it. But those DVDs were in one of those ridiculous monthly boxes my mom sends me one day and I've been hooked ever since."

Fitz chuckled. "I don't blame you. It's a great show." He acknowledged.

All Olivia could do was cuddle up closer against his chest and keep her eyes fixed on the TV. She couldn't risk him seeing that look in her eyes. It was too soon and God willing, there's nothing she could do about it.

…

Too soon, Fitz was getting ready to leave.

He mentioned needing to swing by the club for a couple hours to do some paperwork and Olivia thought it was about due time she got over her procrastination and start to type up a few pages for the last installment of her Standing in The Sun series before she was officially out of an actual job.

"What does the rest of your weekend look like besides boring paperwork?" Olivia asked.

Smiling, Fitz shrugged. "I don't know." He replied casually. "I actually have a hot date later tonight."

Olivia felt her heart drop all the way down to China and her brows almost crunched up in a frown but before that could happen, she clenched her hands and balled up the courage to remain unbothered by what he just said. How could she be so stupid as to think that just because they shared an incredible night together, that meant they were official? That they were MFEO's? She's not that girl and one amazing night wasn't going to turn her into it. Except, that wasn't convincing enough. Even to herself because she really likes this beautiful, thoughtful, amazing, super corny and sexy as all sin man. He got under her skin like some addictive drug. And maybe it was too fast to be thinking about exclusivity after barely just a few weeks of knowing each other, but the heart wants what it wants. And hers wanted Fitzgerald Grant whether or not she was willing to admit that to herself out loud yet.

But little did she know, Fitz only said what he said to avoid having the _"what's next?"_ conversation for her sake. His chips were all aligned on the table from the very first night he met her. He was all in. He's been all in. It was her that he wasn't so sure about and he didn't want her to go disappearing on him just as things were getting really fucking good. He meant it when he said he would chase her over a cliff but at the same time, he didn't want to have to because he pushed her over it way too soon. He wanted to take their building relationship at her pace. He wanted her more than he's ever wanted anything or any one person in his entire life. From the very first night they met, Fitz believed with all his being that Olivia Carolyn Pope was meant for him and last night… which was so damn incredible only proved to him and told him what he already knew. And he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize all that progress they've made.

"Would you like to come over later?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head quickly. "No thank you very much mister!" She said, quite a bit offended but her voice didn't appear so. How dare he ask her that after telling her he was going out on a date? She couldn't bare the thought of him connecting with another woman the way they connected all night the previous evening. She couldn't bare the thought of another woman being on the receiving end of that smile she's come to convince herself was reserved only for her. And the more she thought about it, the harder it became for her to contain her anger and sadness. But they weren't exclusive. He could do whatever he pleased and so could she. "I have a very exciting evening ahead of me. _I don't need you."_ She wasn't sure whether or not she threw that little jab in the end for him or for herself because she truly needed to believe that she didn't need him.

 _Sharp as ever._ Fitz thought. But she didn't fool him one bit. He saw past the wall of bullshit she was trying to feed him and for once, Fitz was glad that he tossed out that line about having a hot date later on. She was clearly upset about it even though she was trying to remain unbothered about it and he knew it. This could go one of two ways really. Either once he leaves her apartment she starts going kamikaze crazy, wondering about his so called _"hot date"_ which might then stir up doubts within her about everything he's ever said to her since they met. Or… or she could tell him right now that she wanted him too and they could start building the greatest love story ever known, told or seen.

But as he grabbed his jacket from the back of her couch and she walked him to the door, Fitz knew it was the former.

"Call you later?" He said.

She nodded at him unconvincingly. "Yeah." She bounced from one foot to the next and bit on her lower lip. "Have fun tonight." And as the words left her lips, she couldn't have sounded more full of shit.

Smiling, Fitz resisted the urge to shake his head. Closing the distance between them, he used his unoccupied hand to cup her jaw in his palm before he moved in for a kiss. It was sweet, lingering and totally dizzying. When he pulled away, Olivia's eyes were still closed and her lips were gaping. Fitz grazed his nose against her cheek then placed another small peck against her still gaping mouth. "See you later, Goddess." He said.

Olivia stepped back, running her fingers through her hair. She awkwardly tapped her fingers against the hardwood door before she waved at him. "Goodbye Fitz." She replied.

She watched him get in the elevator and as soon as it closed, the wheels in her head begin to turn.

888

 ** _Four hours later…_**

Olivia sat behind her laptop completely frustrated with herself. How could she be so stupid? Why did she let him walk out the door without telling him how she felt? She furiously continued to type on the laptop as her eyes read the words before her on the screen. For some reason, nothing she was writing made sense. Nothing felt true. How could she sit behind that computer and write about devastating, life-changing, breathtaking love between two fictional characters when she just let the real thing for her walk out the door without saying anything? What kind of hypocrisy was that? What sense did that make. Angrily and exasperatedly, she slammed her index finger down the delete button and then begin to type a series of nonsense consisting of letters and numbers. She let out a growl before tipping the computer over in between her pillow fort and then falling sideways herself.

She was so stupid.

 _ **Thirty minutes later…**_

She's pacing the floors of her room with her phone in her hands. It's around five thirty and she's wondering what he's doing. Is he still at the club doing paperwork? What time did he say his stupid _"hot date"_ was? She sighed in frustration. Of course he didn't say a fucking time! He's probably getting ready right now! She clicked on his number in her call log and contemplated pressing the calling icon but like the coward that she is, she decided against it.

Still pacing, she tossed the phone on the bed as far away from her as possible. It was barely five seconds before she was grabbing it again. What to do? She wasn't that girl. She's not crazy and she wasn't about to start now. She needed to calm the hell down. Except she couldn't! Going through her contact list, she decided to call the only person she knew could tell her what to do in a situation this. God knows she didn't know. She clicked on Abby's number and put the phone on speaker. It went straight to voicemail. _That little hoebag!_ Of course she's not answering. She went on a date with Caleb Cooper last night and she's getting laid. _Yay, gingersnap!_ But not really! She needed her freaking best friend damn it! Next, Olivia tried Quinn. Hers didn't even go to voicemail, it just beeped obnoxiously three times before the call disconnected altogether. Her best friends officially sucked!

"Fuuuuuck!" Olivia screamed.

 ** _Ten minutes later…_**

She was hopping into the shower.

 ** _Fifteen minutes later…_**

She was getting dressed.

 _ **Twenty minutes later again…**_

She was locking her doors.

 _ **Five minutes later…**_

She was hopping into an Uber.

…

888

When Olivia got to his building, she thought she had lost her mind.

What was she doing?

She never just shows up at anyone's houses trying to stop them from going out on dates and living their lives as they should.

Her and Fitz went out on one date together and they weren't even official. He could date whoever he wants. But yet, here she was, in the large, luminous lobby of his apartment building wearing her heart on her sleeve for once in her life and hoping that she doesn't live to regret it.

She had hoped that she'd be stopped because she wasn't of clearance, something, anything to stop her from committing the stupidity she was about to. But as she went past the doorman, a polite man with red hair greeted her with what sounded like a Serbian accent to her ears and the tipping of his hat.

"Oh, good evening, Miss Pope."

Olivia was startled to death that the man behind the desk at the lobby knew her name.

"Um, hello?" She waved.

"I didn't know Mr. Grant was expecting you?"

"Yeah, um... He isn't." Olivia replied.

"Very well." The man nodded.

If he was confused, he didn't say.

"Well he said to let you up if you ever show up." He then proceeded to give her a card for access to the elevator.

As Olivia took the card, she was in a confused state of mind.

It wasn't until she was boarding the elevator to his penthouse did she realize what was happening.

She trembled at the realization. She's on his list. She has an elevator clearance pass to go up to his apartment.

She wasn't privy to this. When had he done this?

The ride seemed to have been endless, but after what felt like an eternity, the bell dinged as the doors to the small but fancy confinement opened up to his floor, right in front of his door.

She was doing this. She was about to look stupid.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door with her closed fist.

She could run. Get back on the elevator and save her dignity. But five seconds passed and it's like she was frozen in place. She was doing this.

Dignity be damned.

When he opened the door, Olivia gasped.

He didn't look ready for a hot date. If anything, he looked comfortable in lazy sweats and a t-shirt.

 _Oh God._

Olivia felt stupid.

"Livvie?"

Her eyes snapped up and she looked up at him.

He had an amused smirk playing across his lips.

She didn't know why.

"This is a surprise." Fitz said.

 _No shit._

Olivia still didn't speak. She couldn't even look at him.

Who does that? Who just shows up at a person's house out of the blue after one date?

Fuck!

He must think she's psycho now.

"Livvie?" Fitz stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Baby. Do you need something?"

Olivia swallowed. She started fidgeting with her fingers the way she does when she was nervous. It's a nasty habit she's worked very hard to break out of. Yet, here she was: not breaking out of it.

"I don't know why I'm here." She replied.

 _Yes you do, bitch! Spit it out!_

"Look at me babe." Fitz pleaded.

She looked up into those cerulean eyes of his and it just clicked.

She knew why she was here. She was here for the same reason she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him or smile whenever her phone ringed up and it was him on the other line.

"I know we've only gone out on one date and we've had some of the most earth shattering sex I've ever had in my life and it all probably doesn't mean anything to you because it's all just fun and that would mean that I've completely lost my mind because of what I'm about to say but I really don't want you to go out with someone else tonight because when I think about it, it makes me kind of insane? I'm like... _crazy about you_! I don't really want anybody else to know how corny and stupid and outrageous your jokes are or how your eyes sparkle when you laugh or smile. I know it's weird but-"

But she didn't have a chance to finish her five hundred paragraph long essay for all the reasons why he shouldn't go out with someone else. It all happened so fast.

The rest of her speech was blown away. One minute she was rambling like an idiot, and her dignity was hitting rock bottom, but the next, she was being pushed against the nearest wall and being kissed within an inch of her life.

He pushed her against that wall and framed her face in his hands as he proceeded to kiss the ever-loving life out her. He grabbed her by her tiny waist and lifted her up, holding her against the wall in his arms as he devoured her lips.

Oscar Wilde wasn't fucking around when he said that a kiss could ruin a human beings' life.

Cause holy fuck!

It was the kind of kiss that elicited exploding fireworks and awakens the soul with a ball of passion so hot, it felt like fire in the pit of your stomach.

He owned her in that one kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that said, _"You're mine."_ And in that moment, she was _completely_ his. Happily.

They were breathless when they pulled away. His forehead rested against hers as he placed a gentle, sweet peck on her nose.

Olivia shook her head, "This is the kind of thing that you do that makes me crazy." She said. "Why do you that?"

Fitz smiled. "You really like me, don't you?"

Olivia looked away from him as she flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah. I really do."

She glanced at him for a quick second and he had a dumbass grin on his face.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Soooo... no hot date?" Olivia asked teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know about that." He smacked her loud kiss against her lips before settling her down on her feet.

...

When Olivia entered his apartment, feelings started hitting her right and left as the memories of the things they've done with and to each other in this very apartment came rushing back to her.

She could feel the pool of wetness already gathering in her panties. That and with the kiss he just planted on her was enough to make her dizzy with pleasure.

"Uncle T! Where did you go?!"

Olivia looked down at her feet and staring back at her was the cutest, shortest little toddler she'd ever seen.

His mane of curly black hair was all over the place. He had the cutest nose with the most adorable baby blue eyes she's ever seen. And a pretty pink pouty lip.

"Yeah, uncle T!"

And standing next to him was a little brunette. She was all sassy looking with her arms folded across her chest. Her dark brown hair hung loose on her back and her piercing hazel eyes looked up at both adults in questioning just as the little boy's was.

Fitz burst out in laughter. He couldn't help it. Olivia looked all flushed and like she was ready to crawl under a rock and never come back out. She was squirming under the gaze of a four year old little boy and an eight year old little girl.

Forgive him for laughing but it was freaking hilarious!

He grabbed Olivia's hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Munchkins," Fitz begin, looking down at the two mini Grants. "This is Olivia. She's our guest tonight. Why don't we make her feel a little welcomed, hunh? The whole CSI detective thing is kinda the opposite of welcoming."

"My name is Theodore James Grant." The four year old introduced himself proudly with his tiny hand extended in offering.

Olivia chuckled as she took it.

It was so soft and tiny and cute!

"Some of my friends at school call me Theo. My daddy calls me TJ and grandma insists on calling me Teddy Bear. I pretend that I hate it but I secretly love it. Uncle T is the only one that calls me his Little Munchkin. So I guess you can call me Theo."

Olivia couldn't help but fall in love with him right then! Jesus!

 _Why was he so cute?!_

She wanted to eat his little face!

"Okay." She nodded smilingly in agreement.

"And I shall call you..." He went into pensive mode for all of two seconds before this really adorable smile crossed his lips. "Bella."

 _Cuteness overload! Oh my God!_

"Want me to tell you what it means?" He asked.

Olivia knew what it meant and was very flattered. But she nodded nonetheless. "Sure."

"It's Italian for beautiful. I'm learning it now from my big cousin Gerry." The four year old informed. "Anyways, you're really beautiful. So it's fitting. Do you like it?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. I do."

"So Bella?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then off he went, skipping out of the living room.

"Well, that was the world's longest introduction." The eight year old girl said as she watched her little brother's little feet disappear.

"Anyways, I'm Karen. That little idiots' sister."

"I heard that Karen Daniella Grant!"

"See what I mean?" Karen threw her hands up in the air in a _'I'm so done!'_ manner. "Why do you always have to say my whole name?"

Olivia looked behind her as she heard his little tiny footsteps back into the living room.

"It's your name isn't it?" He asked logically.

"Urgh!" Karen groaned.

Teddy stuck his tongue out and grimaced, "neh-neh-neh-neh! Karen is salty!"

"You are so annoying!" Karen took after him and started chasing after him in circles around the living room.

"Stop it, you squirt!"

"Salty!"

"I'm going to kill you, Theodore!"

"If you can catch me!"

"Urgh!"

Olivia was stunned speechless. She glanced at Fitz at her and he was just smiling.

"Well, they like you, that's for sure." He told her.

"Wow."

Words couldn't describe how overwhelmed Olivia was.

So this was his hot date tonight. Wow.

At the sound of a pillow being thrown against the wall, Fitz finally stepped in.

"Alright Munchkins, settle down."

"I will get you later, Theodore." Karen promised.

"Salty!"

Olivia had to bite her lips in order to contain the laughter that was threatening to burst out of her.

This is what it's like to grow up with siblings.

"What's for dinner?" Fitz asked.

"Alfredo pasta!" Karen shouted.

"Mac and cheese!" Teddy cried seconds later.

Oh here we go again.

"Uncle T's making alfredo." Karen declared, "Right?" She looked at her uncle and made the most irresistible puppy dog eyes. And as a added bonus, the quivering lip!

"Not fair!" Teddy protested. "Why do we always have to do what you want?" He asked.

"Because I'm older." Karen replied smugly.

"You're rude!" Teddy stomped his feet. "So unfair!"

"You should've came first."

"I'm telling Mama!" Teddy threatened.

"Too bad no one likes a tattletale." Karen smirked.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Can we please have mac and cheese, uncle T? Please, please, please? Double-extra please?"

"Alfredo!" Karen barked.

"Fine!" Fitz surrendered. "How about baked alfredo mac and cheese? Will that make you both happy?"

"With bacon?" Karen raised her eyebrows.

"With bacon." Fitz agreed.

"Fine."

Then they were both gone.

"Is it always like this?" Olivia asked.

Fitz sighed with a nod. "And that's not even the half of it."

"Fun." Olivia murmured.

"Hey Bella,"

Olivia turned around at the mention of her now most favored nickname.

"You wanna draw with me?"

"Sure, kid." Olivia shrugged. "What are we drawing?"

Fitz watched in awe as Olivia picked up his nephew and sat him on her lap around the glass table in the middle of the living room.

He had been worried for nothing. She's a natural.

...

"I have a dog." Teddy told Olivia as he continued to make his drawing, his focus unfaltering for a four year old.

"Yeah?" Olivia couldn't resist running her fingers through his messy curls.

Maybe it's a Grant thing. Those goddamn curls are irresistible!

"Mhmm." He confirmed. "His name is Milo. He's a Labrador Retriever. Still only a puppy but he's really fast. I like playing with him."

"He sounds like a lot of fun." Olivia smiled.

"He is." Teddy nodded. "What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"I don't have one." Olivia replied.

Teddy stopped drawing and looked up at Olivia. "How come, Bella?"

"Well you know, there's so many colors to choose from buddy. It's kinda hard to pick just one." Olivia explained.

"Hm," Then he was back to his drawing. "My birthday is coming up pretty soon."

"When is it?" Olivia asked.

"It's October 24th." Teddy replied.

"It's a big one." Olivia said. "Turning five."

"I know." Teddy smiled excitedly. "I can finally ask Lola to be my best friend forever. She's in my school. She's already five."

Could he get any cuter?

"Are you gonna come to my birthday party?" He asked.

"I don't know." Olivia replied. "Am I invited?"

"Of course you are!" He said.

"Okay. Then, I'll be there."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

"January 31st." Olivia replied.

"Okay."

...

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Fitz couldn't help himself from sneaking quick glances into the living room. Watching Olivia with his nephew was doing all sorts of fluffy things to his insides.

He was about ready to put the Mac and cheese under the oven to bake when his niece walked in.

"Uh, oh. You got that look, uncle T." Karen said.

"What look?" Fitz questioned.

"That weird look grown ups get when they reaaally like someone." She replied.

She circled around her uncle and opened the fridge. She cautiously retrieved a large pitcher of grape kool-aid and poured herself a glass. "She's a real babe. I don't blame you."

"Jesus." Fitz scratched his forehead. "I have to tell Francesca to stop being such an influence on you." He said.

Karen giggled. "But you like her right?"

Fitz nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"Okay."

...

Dinner was ready forty-five minutes later. Together, they sat around the granite countertop on the high orange stools and each enjoyed their own bowl of perfectly baked alfredo, bacon mac and cheese while sipping on grape kool-aid.

Laughter was a present companion between them throughout the whole meal. The two children were definitely something.

After dinner, everyone helped cleaning up. Fitz washed, Teddy rinsed, Karen dried and Olivia tried as best as she could to find the correct place where the utensils belonged.

Within ten minutes, the kitchen was cleaned spotless.

They all high-fived each other as they made their way to the living room where Teddy suggested they played Scrabble.

Olivia was surprised to find out how forward their vocabulary was. Half those words that went down on that board, she hasn't used them since college and yet, they knew it and could use them properly in a sentence.

"I told you I hated games." Fitz complained when they lost. "Their mother is a born genius. It's in their DNA!"

"You're just a sour loser uncle T." Karen teased.

Fitz pouted and Olivia just about melted. These Grant gentlemen were too much. She wondered if someone could die from witnessing too much cuteness.

She wasn't sure if she meant to do it. It felt kind of subconscious but somehow, her arms had found their way around Fitz's neck and her lips kinda fell against his.

"Eeewww!" Came the childish chorus of the two children after that.

"Now you got cooties!" Teddy said.

"Oh yeah?" Fitz raised his eyebrows with mischief playing in his eyes.

"Oh no." Karen said.

Then the attack begin.

Olivia watched as he reached out for both of the children. While he tossed Teddy in the air with one hand, the other occupied in a tickling attack on Karen. Then he started pampering both of them with kisses as they screamed for mercy.

"Now we all have cooties!" Fitz announced.

"Uncle T! You're bad." Teddy said, almost breathless with laughter.

"Well you better run and get a bath before you turn into a big bug!" Fitz said.

Teddy quickly grabbed Fitz's hand and started dragging him off the couch.

"Goofs." Karen shook her head.

And then there were two.

"Come with me." Karen commanded.

She was on her feet and down the hall before Olivia could even register what she said.

Olivia followed her down the hall to the guest bedroom on the left of the hallway closet.

Olivia had wondered why he needed two extra guest bedrooms and now she knew why. Those two must come visit often.

Karen opened the door and left it open for Olivia to come in.

When Olivia stepped in, the room somehow had a different vibe from a few weeks ago when she got the tour from Fitz. It felt girly with all the pink suitcase and One Direction and Ariana Grande posters plastered against the wall.

Olivia hadn't realized how hesitant she was until she was pulled into the room by the impatient eight year old.

Karen plopped down on the bed and handed Olivia a brush.

"Would you? Please."

Olivia didn't know what to say so she did the next best thing. She took the brush and started running it through the girl's long brown curls.

"So..."

"So?"

Why did this suddenly feel like a trap?

"How long have you been dating my uncle?" Karen asked.

Olivia was stunned. That's no question an eight year old should be asking a grown adult. But she was taken back by how mature she sounded all of the sudden.

"Not long." She replied honestly as she begin working on a French braid in the young girl's hair.

"What are your intentions with him?"

"What?"

Olivia had never felt more petrified in her life. It was ridiculous.

She's been in a court room more times than she can count and she slayed all the time. But somehow, talking to an eight year old about the new man in her life who just so happened to be said eight year old's uncle had her shaking.

"What are your intentions?" Karen repeated. "Do you plan on being with him? Do you like him? Are you serious about him? What's the end game for you?"

 _Is this seriously happening?_ Olivia thought. Am I seriously _getting grilled by an eight year old?_

When Karen didn't get an answer after a minute, she turned around to face Olivia.

"If you can't answer me, you're in big trouble." She told Olivia.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I have four aunts." Karen told her. "And lucky for you, I can impersonate all four of them and I'm telling you right now, if you can't answer me, a little harmless eight year old starting third grade in the fall, then you're toast, _buttercup_."

Olivia's eyes widen.

First of all, what the fuck! Like seriously, what kind of eight year old is she? Second of all, who told her this was a good idea? And third, buttercup? Why did such a term of endearment feel like an insult all of the sudden?

"I was being the pit-bull and that's Dee-Dee of the five Grant sisters." Karen informed. "But right now, I'm really asking you for me, an eight year old innocent little girl who really loves her uncle more than anything on the planet." She started doing that thing with her hazelnut brown eyes. "What's in it for you?"

 _Damn, she's good!_

"Listen to me kid," Olivia sighed, "I don't know what the endgame is, okay? And I don't wanna lie to you. All I can tell you is that I really like that uncle of yours a great deal and I want to keep dating him and see where it goes." And because she wanted to validate the little girl's feelings, she added; "Of course, that's if it's okay with you and your brother."

She felt like she was talking to an adult instead of an eight year old.

"He really likes you." Karen told her.

"And I really like him too." Olivia smiled.

"Good." Karen nodded. "Don't break his heart."

Olivia nearly gasped. She was worried about her breaking her uncle's heart? He's the one most likely to break her heart first!

"I'll try not to." Olivia said jokingly.

But Karen was serious. She didn't even blink.

"No seriously. Don't."

 _Jeez!_

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then she turned around for Olivia to finish her braid.

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

"I aim to please."

Twenty minutes later, Karen was bathed and changed into her pajamas. Olivia watched her perform her nightly routine like a grown up.

She applied her nightly moisturizer as she explained to Olivia what it helps do to her skin whilst she sleeps. Then she took off her jewelries and put them in a little velvet box.

She then put on her slippers and motioned for Olivia to come with her.

"Finally!" Fitz said. "I was about to send the firing squad after you guys."

"You're silly, Fitzgerald." Karen teased.

"What were you ladies doing?" Fitz asked.

Karen glanced at Olivia over her shoulders and winked.

"Oh you know," The eight year old begin, "We were talking Chanel, p!nk and One Direction. Girly things that is nacho-business, Mr. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

 _And she lies like a pro too!_ _This is no normal eight year old._ Olivia concluded. _And really? Did she really just say nacho business?_

Now Olivia knew the corny joke were also a Grant thing too.

It's amazing how much she was learning all in one night.

"Are you staying?" Fitz asked.

"I don't-"

"You have to stay." Teddy butt-in. He was comfortably lounging on the couch in his sports pajamas with the remote resting on his lap. His eyes stayed fixed on the television screen as he continued, "It's late and you shouldn't walk home alone at this time, Bella."

He was so wise for a four year old.

Fitz shrugged. Apparently, he wasn't even going to argue against the four year old. If Olivia really wanted to leave, he'd have Tom or Hal take her home but he liked the idea of her staying. It sounded much better. That way, he could shower her with all the affection in the world all the way through the next morning. And if he's lucky, he can convince her to spend Sunday with him and the kids.

"I second that." Karen said.

So it was final. She was staying.

And if Olivia was being entirely honest with herself, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to stay just for Fitz. But being wanted/welcomed here by the kids was just as important to her and felt so much better.

The last thing she wanted was to feel like an intruder.

"Can we sleep on the air bed in the living room today?" Karen asked.

Fitz stirred about it for a minute before he shrugged. He decided he didn't really care. They can do whatever they want. As long as it wasn't hurting anyone.

"Sure Munchkin." He answered. "Go get it in the hallway closet and the two of you can start putting air in it. I'll be back to fix it in the living room in a few."

"You rock uncle T!"

"Yeah, yeah." Fitz leaned down and placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead before he swiped Olivia off her feet.

"Jammie Jam! Let's do this." Karen snapped her fingers to get her little brother's attention.

...

As soon as Fitz closed and clocked the bedroom door behind him, he threw Olivia on the king sized mattress in the middle of the room.

Olivia giggled as she bounced on the bed. In a flash, he was on top of her and turning her giggles into delightful moans as he kissed her lips.

"Babe..." Olivia murmured against his lips hesitantly. "The kids..."

"Quiet. You have no idea how turned on I am right now." Fitz shushed her with another soulful kiss. "Watching you being with my family... they like you so much, Livvie."

He went back to kissing her again. His lips soft and gentle against hers as his tongue tangoed with hers in a well rehearsed dance. Heat scorched from her face and traveled all over her body.

She couldn't deny him this. It felt too good.

Olivia threw her head back further into the mattress as his mouth begin its trail down her neck. Using wet tongue, and full lips, he blazed a series of open mouth kisses along the crook of her neck, sinking his sharp teeth into the flesh of collarbone.

Olivia gasped and whimpered all the same. "We have to stop."

"I can't." Fitz whispered. "God baby... Fuck!" He grinded against her just to let her feel exactly what she did to him. "I need to be buried inside you yesterday or else I'm gonna lose my mind." He lifted her shirt up and palmed her breasts through the sexy bra that cupped them.

He sucked and bit, making sure to mark his territory on his way down.

He unbuttoned her denim jeans and slid them down her legs, removing her ballet flats when he got to them.

Dropping to his knees, he pulled her pelvic all the way down until it was resting on the very edge of the bed before throwing her legs around his shoulders..

Through her panties, he pressed his mouth against her sex and sucked at her clit. The moisture that drenched her panties made him see red. He could still taste her delicious essence through a layer of lace.

He went into full beast mode and gone were her panties, ripped to shreds. (R.I.P panty #3.)

At the first lave of his tongue, Olivia's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she reached for a fluffy pillow and pressed it tightly on her mouth. She couldn't get enough of him. You'd think she didn't spent all of last night and the better half of an early morning getting loved on by him with the way she was panting and writhing for more of him. More of his lips. More of his tongue.

"Mmmm, baby..."

Fitz on the other hand thought he died and gone to heaven as he lapped at his Goddess. Tasting her would never not be new to him. He lapped his tongue around her inner lips in long strokes before flicking it in a snake-like rhythm against her engorged clit then he closed his mouth around the bundle that elicited her pleasure.

Olivia bit into the pillow as her fingers found their destination on the back of his head, gripping onto his curls as she begin to rock against his mouth.

With each thrust of her hips, his tongue delved deeper inside her as he rubbed rough circles with his thumb on her clit.

"Fuck!"

The intensity at which the orgasm overtook her body left her too breathless to scream. She writhed with ecstasy above him as she rode the wave against his mouth and he licked every single drop of her delicious essence.

"Fitz..."

Fitz stood up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand as he looked down at his Goddess all sprawled out of his bed with that look of complete lust in her black diamond orbs.

He turned on the television plastered high up against the wall and cranked up the volume at its max then he slid down his sweats and Olivia gasped at the view that nearly blinded her.

He does commando! And he's gorgeous. God bless These United States of America!

And as if on cue, Fitz could hear the air mattress pump in the living room starting.

Grabbing her legs again, he wrapped them as best as he could around his hips. Her back was the only part of her body touching the mattress and he couldn't help the anticipation he felt when he thought about how deep he would be inside her in that position.

He teased her clit with the head or his engorged cock. Hearing her start to beg for him was what both excited him and drove him mad at the same time.

And beg, she did.

Fitz chocked on a groan as he buried every single inch of his mighty length deep inside her, stretching her deliciously. It was perfect. Just like their first time. They fit perfectly. She was made for him.

"Look at me baby. Look at me!" Fitz pleaded in a hushed whisper. "Fuck, look at me!" He growled, buried balls deep within Olivia's warmth.

When their gazes locked, it all sort of clicked in. Their lust and passion reflected and it was clear to the both of them then and there.

 _They belonged to each other._

Once that understanding was clear, Fitz started thrusting. And unlike their first time that was sweet, gentle and even loving, this was anything but that.

There was nothing gentle or sweet about this. This was rough, delicious, aching and oh-so-amazing fucking. He was in control and he fucked her like the King that he is to her and Olivia more than felt as every single cell in her body came to life.

"Olivia!"

The look on his face alone was enough to satisfy Olivia for a lifetime.

Each thrust brought her closer to the edge and when she was just about there, he picked her whole body off the bed with some evil strength and impaled her on his shaft.

Standing up like this, Olivia could really feel him. He felt so deep and delicious, she threw her head back and stared at the ceiling.

 _"No, look at me."_ Fitz cupped her jaw in his hand and made sure their eyes remained locked as she rode him with her legs tightly wrapped around him and her fingers buried deeply in his curls.

"Open your mouth baby," Fitz demanded.

He grazed her bottom lip with two fingers until she opened her mouth in a gasp at the intense feeling bubbling up inside her.

He dipped his fingers inside her warm mouth and like the naughty girl that she is, she humored him and sucked on his finger while digging her finger nails deep in the flesh of his back under his white shirt.

"Fuck! Come baby. Come now, Olivia."

A rainbow of colors burst behind her eyes and the sound of his release became melody to her ears as the second orgasm shattered her to pieces in his arms. She held onto to him as her entire body came apart into a million pieces of nothing and she could no longer stop the cry that rose from her throat as they come apart together.

"Olivia..." Fitz whispered with closed eyes.

She kissed his forehead and swallowed the dryness in her throat.

"It's real." She reassured him. "Open your eyes and look at me. You're not in a dream. This is real. We're real."

He felt weak everywhere from the aftermath of one of the most powerful orgasms he's ever had in his life. He lowered Olivia gently on the bed as he claimed her lips.

888

When Olivia stepped in the shower minutes later, she was surprised to find a bigger shelf on the shower wall. She frowned when she saw the shelf that was stoked up with women toiletries.

Those hadn't been here the last time she was here.

Her mind started running wild through a million other different scenarios and they didn't stop until her eyes spotted the bottle of Vanilla Brown Sugar shower gel at the very back of the huge bottle of coconut shampoo.

She didn't know when he did all this or how he even remembered what toiletries she used. Hell, she didn't even know what step of dating that was but you can bet your ass she was grinning like an idiot.

After she stepped out of the shower, she also realized that where there hadn't been an extra toothbrush before, there was now a rose pink one in the toothbrush holder.

Walking into into the room, she found him laying on the messy bed, looking spent and blissful. She leaned over him at the edge of the bed and placed a kiss against his lips.

"Hi."

He smiled against her lips. "Hi." He replied.

She pecked his lips again then again and it felt right to just be able to do that freely.

"Hmm, what was the for?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shrugged. "You did a pretty great job rocking my world. I just thought you deserved a reward." She replied teasingly.

"You're the perfect example of an adorable dork right now." Fitz smiled.

"You're the dork." Olivia poked his rock-hard stomach. "Go take a shower. I'm gonna check on the kids."

"Fine."

...

Dressed in his boxers and a large over-sized shirt of his, Olivia made her way back to the living room only to walk right into a mass of fluffy feathers and a rainbow pile of confetti.

"What. The. Shit."

Everything stopped. The engine sound of the air mattress pump, the wrestling, the laughing. It all just... stopped.

"Are you mad, Bella?" Teddy asked.

His puppy dog face was already on stand-by in case of need.

Olivia didn't reply. Why would she be mad? Does she even have a right to be mad at them? She was a stranger to them two hours ago and she barely knows them. It's not like she could scream at them for being kids.

"No." She replied. "I'm not mad. But I don't know what your uncle will have to say though."

"You have to put a dollar in the jar." Karen said.

Olivia frowned. "What?"

Teddy rolled his eyes at the way his sister just spring stuff on people without giving them a full explanation.

"You said the S-word. It's bad." The four year old explained. "You have a potty mouth so you have to put a dollar in the potty-mouth jar."

"Oh. Shit."

"Two dollars!" Karen cried.

Olivia clasped her hand over her mouth. Why are kids so mean?

"Goddamn it."

"Three dollars. That's an offense to baby Jesus' father."

"Seriously?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously." Karen replied with crossed arm.

"Okay. Fine!"

"Jammie Jam?" Karen called to her little brother.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Get the vacuum please?"

"I'm not strong enough." Teddy said.

"You carry ours at home all the time!" Karen cried.

"I don't feel strong enough right now."

"Fuck's sake." Olivia mumbled under her breath. "Where is the vacuum?"

"In the closet." Karen replied. "You're now at four dollars by the way."

Olivia didn't even bother arguing because if she opened her mouth one more time, her bank account might go from two commas to zero real quick.

Stupid jar.

...

When Fitz got out of the shower, he was surprised to find the place still standing. Knowing his niece and nephews, there's no way they behaved themselves.

But everything looked fine. Almost just as he had left it.

"Where are my niece and nephew and what have you two doppelgänger done with them?" Fitz asked.

"It's us, silly uncle T!" Teddy giggled.

...

Olivia helped Fitz move the glass table from the center of the living room and rearranged the couches in order to fit the large queen sized air mattress in the living room.

The kids grabbed extra blankets and soon settled on the comfy bed as they watched their favorite cartoons.

Olivia was curled up on the couch with Fitz. Her head rested in his chest as he massaged her scalp soothingly. She couldn't help but feel an incredible sense of overwhelm. Tonight was amazing.

Watching him with those kids did something to her insides that she couldn't quite describe. And now, they were on the brink of sleep and they looked adorable as hell.

It amazed Olivia at how they were just bickering and screaming at each other minutes ago and now they were curled up on the bed together, with heavy lidded eyes as they watched TV.

Teddy was the first one to fall asleep. He wrapped his arms around his sister's neck and kissed her cheek before he turned the world into black.

"Love you, bubba." He said.

Karen in return kissed his forehead and smiled. "Love you too, bubba."

Olivia just about melted inside.

Tomorrow, they'll be no doubt back at each other's throat, screaming and chasing after each other for one reason or another. But tonight as they fall asleep, they were siblings who truly do love each other.

That kind of love felt so sacred.

"I'm sorry." Fitz whispered in her ear.

Olivia raised her head from his chest and looked into his calm cerulean eyes. "For what?" She asked confusingly.

"For making you think that there could ever be another woman." He replied. "I would never... I could never-"

Olivia shut him up with a kiss like he had done to her earlier. She smiled when she pulled away. "I know." She nodded.

Fitz smiled back at her and leaned in to place a sweet peck on her nose.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me about them though?" Olivia asked curiously.

Fitz shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. "Laura has been planning to take this vacation with her husband for weeks now and I was excited to have them. I guess it felt too early?"

"Oh." Olivia said.

"I wanted you to meet them so bad but I was afraid that if you saw me with them, you'd see that look in my eyes and it would scare you away." Fitz explained. "I'm happy to chase you and catch you however many times, but it doesn't mean that I want you to run away."

Olivia looked down from his eyes. She couldn't look at him when he said things like that.

"You really love them." She whispered.

Fitz nodded as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I do." He confirmed. "I love kids."

"Why haven't you had any?"

She thought of the question but she hadn't meant to voice it out loud.

"I hadn't met the right woman yet." Fitz replied.

He let that settle between them and Olivia stirred those words around in her mind and analyzed them with precision.

 _He hadn't found the right woman yet_. _**Yet**_ being the key word. Did that mean he had found her now?

Nope. It was too early to be talking about this.

But she couldn't help herself though.

"How many kids do you want?" She asked.

Fitz lift up her shirt and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Seconds later, he begin to draw small circles around her belly button.

Kissing her hair, he sighed with a smile. "I want a big family _someday_." He replied honestly. "I want lots of babies."

"Define lots please?" Olivia said.

"A whole soccer team of them." Fitz specified. "Six to be precise. But I think I'd settle for five."

"Hm," Olivia smiled.

She had no doubt that he'd be the best damn father a kid could ever wish for.

"Good luck with that buddy."

"What?" Fitz chuckled.

Olivia shook her head with a smile. "Nothing."

"Do you want kids?"

This should've been the deal breaker. Talking about rugrats should have her running for the hills, but as she looked at Karen and Teddy on the air bed sound asleep, she felt more sane than she had her whole adult life.

She wasn't one of those women who was insane about their clock ticking. If and when it happens, she wants to feel like she really has room in her life for a child. She wants to want it. She doesn't just want to have children for the sake of legacy and having someone to make her funeral arrangements when she ceased to be a part of society.

She wants to have kids and the time will come when she will. But for now, she wasn't stressing it.

 _"Someday."_ She replied.

She didn't know when someday might be. But that will have to be good enough of an answer for now.

"Hey,"

Olivia looked up into his eyes with silent questioning.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia blinked but that look on his face still didn't disappear when she looked into his eyes again. He was being serious.

She buried her face in her hands and started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're such an idiot." She mumbled.

"Is that a yes?" Fitz asked anxiously with raised eyebrows.

They've only gone out on one date and it's a little too soon for anything but God help him, he wanted this. He loved how he felt about himself when he was around her. And he wanted that woman. He's wanted her to be his since that first night at the club.

So he was leaping and he wasn't afraid of the fall.

Before she could answer, he brought his lips against hers for some added persuasion. His lips were soft, warm, gentle and Olivia felt exhilarating. All these emotions worked through her and the newness of them made her feel _extremely_ giddy. She was on fire and where there had been some lonely void inside her before, it was now filled with this feeling she couldn't quite put a name to. But God help her, she loved it. She loved him?

He pulled away and she had a smile plastered against her breathless lips. It was the kind of smile one has when they've won something really precious.

And she had. She won him.

Olivia didn't know where this thing was going between the two of them. For all she knows, it could all come to an altering ending tomorrow. But for now, she was choosing to explore this incredibly new found feeling. She was choosing him.

"I'd love nothing more."

He smiled that bad-boy, panty-dropping smile of his and Olivia knew then there was no going back.

She was his.

He was hers.

And for the moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
